War of Puppet's Master : Taiji's Destiny
by OyaHirokoSama
Summary: Le mensonge, la trahison, le mystère... Tout cela semble définir la vie de Taiji, un jeune solitaire. Perdu, ne sachant vers qui se tourner, sa vie va basculer lorsque son chemin croisera celui de deux clans opposés tant bien par le nom que par leurs croyances... Et si les mythes devenaient réalité ? Et si ces félins se trouvaient être bien plus que de simples chats ?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 **Couvert de sang, Haru peinait à se maintenir debout. Face à lui, son frère n'avait guère meilleure mine. Les quelques guerriers encore en vie formaient un cercle autour d'eux, le regard vide, la fourrure en bataille.**

 **D'un coup de patte, Silver brouilla la surface de la flaque qu'elle contemplait, et la vision disparu. L'équilibre était rompu… Se tournant, elle posa son regard sur l'immense cerisier qui abritait l'antre de Luxa. Cette dernière était assise sur une pierre au pied de l'arbre, l'air hagard. Son pelage d'un blanc immaculé qui semblait jadis être auréolé de lumière était maintenant terne, la lune dorée sur son front ne brillait plus, ses yeux verts émeraudes semblait contenir à eux seul toute la tristesse engendrée par ce conflit.**

 **« Mon frère ne reculera devant rien, à présent. »**

 **La déesse du Yin scruta le visage de la femelle grise perle. Silver demeurait un des rares Anges à lui faire encore entièrement confiance.**

 **« Nous l'arrêterons, comme nous l'avons toujours fait.**

 **-Cette fois, c'est différent. Avant, il n'y avait qu'un clan. Kit était notre envoyé le plus fidèle… je pensais qu'il lui restait bien des lunes à vivre. Philia est bien trop jeune pour ne serait-ce que devenir lieutenant. Lui transmettre l'Héritage était une erreur. »**

 **Silver effleura la surface de la flaque, et la silhouette d'une toute jeune chatte tout juste apprentie se forma. C'était elle qui plus tard, était supposé mené le clan. Mais avec la séparation de ce clan, son destin restait pour le moment incertain. Elle devra faire preuve de courage.**

 **« Et qu'en est-il d'Haru et Lith ? »**

 **Luxa ferma douloureusement les yeux. Ses fils…**

 **« Lith suit un chemin bien sombre… Celui des Kuji. Son nouveau clan, mené par Heep, devra être surveiller attentivement. C'est pour cela que je chargerais Haru de le rejoindre. Tous ses membres ne sont pas corrompu. Ils sont simplement aveugle.**

 **-Et Haru pourrait bien les guider du bon côté… »**

 **Durant tout l'échange, Silver n'avait pas quitté la flaque des yeux. L'image de Philia disparu, remplacée par celle d'un autre chat… Un félin aux yeux bicolore. Silver fronça les sourcils, sa curiosité piqué au vif. Voilà qui était bien étrange… Ce chat ressemblait à Lith, mais ce n'était pas lui. Une partie de son visage était plongé dans l'obscurité.**

 **« Qui est-ce ? »**

 **Luxa la rejoignit, et demeura perplexe.**

 **« Je l'ignore. Mais il se pourrait bien que ce soit lui, notre sauveur. »**

 **Elle sourit faiblement, et se détourna. Silver remarqua à cette instant la vague silhouette d'une autre chatte, derrière Taiji. Puis une branche craqua. Quelqu'un avait entendu leur échange…**


	2. Chapter 1

**-Note de l'auteur-**

 **Taiji's Destiny est ma toute première fanfic. Même si elle est inspirée de La Guerre des Clans, tous les personnages m'appartiennent.**

 **J'ai déjà écrit 18 chapitres, et cette histoire en comptera une quarantaine. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des critiques, du moment qu'elles sont constructives !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Le ciel était d'un bleu uniforme, sans aucuns nuages à l'horizon. L'air

chaud de l'été faisait bruisser les feuilles des arbres. Taiji inspira à fond. Cette forêt était tout ce qu'il avait connu. Il y avait vu le jour, et ne l'avait jamais quitté. Bien sûr, l'envie n'en manquait pas, mais sa mère le lui avait toujours interdit. Pourtant, le chaton ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de dangereux, au-delà… Au contraire, le monde paraissait bien plus excitant qu'ici ! On racontait même des histoires sur des chats sauvages qui prônent d'étranges croyances.

Une feuille vola dans sa direction. Vif comme l'éclair, Taiji sauta dessus et la plaqua au sol. Il poussa un cri de triomphe.

« Te voilà devenu un vrai chasseur ! »

Taiji fit volte- face. Sa mère, qui s'était réveillée, l'observait en ronronnant. Malgré tout, aucune chaleur ne brillait dans ses yeux.

« Si seulement tu m'apprenais à attraper de vraies proies… Rouspéta-t-il. Là, je serais un chasseur !

-Chaque chose en son temps ! Tu es encore jeune… »

Le chaton soupira. Pourquoi refusait-elle de le traiter comme un grand ? Il avait huit lunes ! Et était presque aussi grand qu'elle ! A cette âge, même un chat errant sait chasser ! Mais voilà, sa mère avait visiblement décidé que Taiji resterait un chaton toute sa vie…

Un miaulement le fit sursauter. Un chat gris foncé aux yeux verts pâle vint les rejoindre, deux souris dans la gueule. Son pelage était emmêlé, comme toujours.

« J'apporte le p'tit déj ! Lança-t-il. Alors Erable, quoi de neuf ?

-Bonjour Menthe ! Le salua celle- ci. Pas grand-chose, si ce n'est que Taiji croit déjà être le plus grand chasseur de la forêt. »

L'intéressé gonfla le poitrail. Ils allaient bien voir quand il deviendrait un vrai chasseur ! Menthe ronronna, amusé.

« Il me rappelle moi à son âge ! C'était le bon temps… »

Taiji connaissait bien Menthe. Il était très ami avec sa mère, et l'avait aider à nourrir Taiji pendant l'hiver qui avait succéder à sa naissance.

« Alors, fit Erable pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Hum… Marmonna son ami. Il y a eu d'la bagarre. Des chats d'la ville ont voulu pénétrer sur le territoire des chats d'la forêt. On dirait que ça leur a pas plu. »

Taiji dressa les oreilles. Chats de la forêt ? Qui étaient-t-ils ? Et pourquoi se battraient-t-ils contre les chats de la ville ?

« Tu penses que nous sommes toujours en sécurité ici ? S'inquiéta Erable. Si ces sauvages viennent jusque ici… »

Elle couva son fils unique d'un regard empli d'inquiétude. Menthe secoua la tête.

« J'vais te dire, ça m'étonnerais qu'ils viennent ici, y'a rien pour eux.

-Ils sont vraiment méchant ? Miaula Taiji. Si les autres sont entrés sur leur territoire, c'est normal qu'ils le défendent, non ? Et pourquoi on va pas vivre avec eux ? La vie serait plus simple, avec de l'aide, non ? »

Le pelage d'Erable se hérissa, et Menthe détourna le regard.

« Faudrait que tu dises au p'tit… Dit le matou gris

-A propos de quoi ?

-Des clans, Taiji. »

Taiji se crispa. Il ne savait pas grand-chose des clans. Et il brûlait d'en savoir plus. Il sentait, au plus profond de lui, que quelque chose l'appelait, là-bas, dans ces clans.

« Qu'est-ce qui a ? S'impatienta-t-il.

-Tu sais, commença Erable, ici, les chats sont divisés en plusieurs catégories : il y a les chats domestiques, les chats sauvages, les chats errants, et enfin, les solitaires, comme nous.

-Et il y a deux manières de survivre si tu es un chat sauvage ou un chat errants, poursuivit Menthe. Soit tu rejoins un des deux clans, soit…

\- Quels sont ces Clans ? l'interrompit Taiji.

Menthe remua les oreilles, l'air agacé.

« J'y viens ! Donc j'disais y a le clan du Yin qui contrôle la forêt, et le clan du Yang, qui contrôle la ville. Eux, c'est des vrais sauvages ! Ils se croient tout permis.

-Et que font- ils au chat comme nous ?

-Taiji, intervint Erable, surtout, ne t'approche jamais d'eux. Ils te tueraient ! »

Le chaton brun frémit. C'est chat étaient donc si horrible ? Il aurait voulu qu'on lui en dise plus, mais manifestement, le sujet était clos.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel à présent. Erable se déplaçait silencieusement dans les sous-bois, tandis que Menthe cueillait les Herbes-Qui-Soignes. Taiji, lui, guettait une souris qui s'était réfugié sous un buisson de houx. Sa queue s'agitait de droite à gauche, balayant les feuilles mortes.

« Si tu veux prendre quelque chose, lança le matou gris, faudrait pas que ta queue bouge ! Tu fais trop de bruit. »

Taiji plaqua sa queue sur le sol. Il attendit. Rien ne bougea. Il se leva en poussant un feulement de rage. Menthe ronronna.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Pesta le jeune félin. Si tu m'aider plutôt ?

-D'accord, d'accord… Alala, les jeunes c'est plus ce que c'était… »

Il fit signe à Taiji de le suivre, et se dirigea vers un chêne immense. Cette arbre, le plus haut de la forêt, se trouvait au centre de celle- ci. Un jour, Menthe a raconté à Taiji que, plus jeune, il avait réussis à grimper au sommet de cette arbre. Bien sûr, personne ne le croyait.

« Bon, tu vois, d'jà les rongeurs ils t'entendent avant d'te voir. Faut se faire discret, donc. »

Le matou se plaqua au sol, le ventre rentré, la queue tendu derrière lui, et se mit à progresser à pas de velours sur le tapis de feuille. Taiji se hâta de l'imiter. Soudain, un bruissement se fit entendre. Une forme brune s'agitait près d'une racine. Le félin rampa silencieusement vers lui. Puis il bondit. D'un coup de patte, il assomma le rongeur, et l'acheva d'un coup de dent. Triomphant, Taiji s'empara de sa prise et la montra fièrement à Menthe.

« Bravo ! Ronronna-t-il. Tu vois, c'est pas bien compliqué ! »

Erable, elle, ne fit pas preuve d'autant d'enthousiasme. Elle félicita rapidement son fils, et lui ordonna d'aller jouer plus loin. Il obéit à contre cœur. Sa mère n'était-elle donc pas fière de lui ? Taiji émit un grondement sourd. Pourquoi ne lui accordait-elle pas plus d'attention ?

Roulé en boule dans son nid de mousse, Taiji écoutait le chant des oiseaux annonçant la tombée de la nuit. Il entendit Erable et Menthe qui discutaient dehors. Leur conversation ne l'intéressait guère. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son nom. Curieux, il tendit l'oreille.

« Menthe, miaula sèchement Erable, je ne veux plus que tu lui apprenne à chasser, c'est clair ?!

-M'enfin, faut bien qu'il apprenne ! Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour lui, tu le sais très bien ! Et je ne suis pas immortel non plus. »

Taiji se crispa.

« Tu sais autant que moi que si il devient un chasseur, l'envi lui prendra peut-être de quitter cette forêt…

-C'est son droit, après tout.»

Erable se mit à faire les cents pas, visiblement nerveuse. Taiji, lui osait à peine respirer, portant toute sa concentration sur la conversation des deux adultes.

« Menthe, ils voudront le récupérer, de toute façon. Il est le fils de Haru, le précédent lieutenant du clan du Yang ! »

Le cœur de Taiji rata un battement. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il était le fils d'un chat des clans ! Et pas n'importe lequel, un lieutenant ! Il tendit encore l'oreille.

« Erable, tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort, murmura Menthe. Le clan du Yin, lui par contre…

-Je n'aurais jamais dû l'aimer… Soupira Erable. Taiji n'aurait jamais dû naître, c'était une erreur ! Et maintenant, Haru est mort, assassiné par un chat du clan du Yin… »

C'en était trop. Bouleversé, Taiji recula au fond de son nid. Sa mère venait de dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Son père est mort assassiné. Le chaton sentit une profonde tristesse l'étreindre. C'était donc ça… Pas étonnant qu'Erable ne le regarde jamais, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas lui ! Il ravala sa rancœur, et jailli hors du buisson. Menthe et Erable l'observèrent, stupéfait.

« J'ai tout entendu ! Rugit-il. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais ici ! »

Erable avait l'air bouleversé. Taiji eut un instant pitié d'elle. Un instant seulement.

« Taiji, je peux tout t'expliquer… Commença-t-elle.

-Je me fiches de t'es explications ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit tout ça plus tôt ?

-Je… C'était pour te protéger… »

Taiji vit rouge. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le protège ! Il savait très bien se défendre ! Il se ramassa sur lui-même, lorsque Menthe s'interposa.

« Assez ! Cracha-t-il. Taiji, essaye de comprendre !

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Vous m'avez menti, point. »

Il se dirigea vers la forêt. En passant près de sa mère, il s'étonna de la trouver si vielle tout d'un coup. Lui, il était fort. Il faisait presque sa taille, et était bien plus costaud que Menthe. _Ils sont faible… Moi, je suis fort. Je suis un chat des clans !_

 **-Note de l'auteur-**

 **Je cherche un traducteur français-anglais (oui je suis très ambitieuse ! ). Si jamais vous êtes intéressée, contacter moi par MP !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Taiji courut jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. En y repensant, il ne souvint pas en être déjà sorti… Il pila lorsqu'il arriva au pied d'une muraille d'ajonc, ou d'innombrable solitaire avaient marqué le territoire. Menthe avait raconté à Taiji qu'au-delà se trouvait un désert de roche. Un précipice le traversait, et l'irrégularité du terrain le rendait difficile à traverser. Cette zone empêcherait les chats du Clan du Yin d'atteindre le territoire des solitaires, à cause de leur vielles légendes de chats de clans.

Le chaton inspira profondément, et traversa les ajoncs. Ce qu'il découvrit le figea. Le paysage qui s'offrait à lui était d'un gris uniforme, parsemé de rocher, de précipice, et d'arbre rabougris. Le vent était glacial. Taiji ravala sa peur. Ce n'était pas des cailloux qui allaient l'arrêter ! D'un pas de quelque peu hésitant, il commença à progresser… Et tomba la tête la première dans un fossé. Frustré, il se releva, et remonta tant bien que mal. Une chance que personne n'ai pu le voir ! Dire qu'il était supposé être un chat sauvage… Ils étaient sans doute plus digne, eux.

Un vent glaciale balayait ce que les chats appellent _Les Tréfonds_. Taiji commençait à désespéré. Il n'en voyait pas le bout ! Il gravissait avec peine une pente dont le sol graniteux était rendu glissant par la brume persistante. Parvenu au sommet, Taiji tenta d'apercevoir la limite de ce territoire inhospitalier, en vain. Il grogna. Il avait froid, faim, et il était perdu ! Il hésita à faire demi- tour. Mais pourrait-il seulement pardonner Erable un jour ? Elle était sa mère, après tout. Mais une mère qui ne l'aimait pas, qui n'avait pas voulu de lui. Pour lui, il en était hors de question. De toute façon, il avait fait son choix. Il rejoindrait le clan du Yang. Il sentait que son destin était lié aux clans. Peut-être en deviendrait-il le lieutenant, qui sait ?

Epuisé, Taiji parcourut avec difficulté les derniers mètres qui le séparait de la limite des Tréfonds. C'est avec un soulagement intense que ses pattes se posèrent dans l'herbe tendre de la forêt qui succédait à ce désert de roche. Curieusement, les Tréfonds s'arrêtaient aussi nettement qu'un coup de griffe. Taiji n'y accorda guère d'importance. Tout ce qu'il lui importait était de trouver à manger. Il soupira. La nuit tombait, la tâche ne serait pas aisée. Peut-être valait-il mieux dormir ? Taiji n'en avait aucune idée, pas plus qu'il ne savait où il était. Las, il se laissa choir au pied d'un buisson d'aubépine. Il regretta soudain sa fugue. Comment pourrait-il rejoindre un clan, alors que de toute sa jeune vie il n'avait attraper qu'une malheureuse souris ? Il s'était cru malin, à partir sur un coup de tête, sans réfléchir… Cessant de relater de sombre pensée, il sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Il rêva de chats étranges dont il ne pouvait voir le visage. Ils lui miaulaient de rejoindre les clans, que tel était son destin. Ils lui disaient aussi de ne pas regretter le passé.

Le pépiement des oiseaux réveilla Taiji. Il s'étonna de ne trouver Erable nulle part, avant de se souvenir où il était. Il s'assit en se demandant ce qu'un chat des clans ferait à sa place. Il chasserait bien sûr ! Taiji se mit en quête de gibier. Il repéra un merle en train de picorer au pied d'un arbre. Adoptant la position de chasse que Menthe lui eut enseigné, Taiji se déplaça lentement jusqu'à l'oiseau… Qui s'envola sur une branche basse. Furieux, le félin donna un coup de patte dans un tas de feuille. Il n'était même pas capable d'attraper un oiseau !

La forêt se faisait moins dense à mesure que le chaton progressait. Manifestement, aucune souris ne daignait sortir de son trou. Son estomac gargouilla au moment ou un lapin surgit devant lui… Pour venir se jeter entre ses griffes. Taiji l'acheva sans attendre, et le traina sous un chêne. Enfin ! Affamé, il attaqua son repas sans plus attendre. Il n'avait jamais mangé de lapin, ce qu'il trouva délicieux.

Repu, le jeune chat se lécha les babines et ronronna de contentement. Finalement, peut-être qu'il avait une chance de survivre… Il ne tarda pas à se remettre en route, pressé de quitter cet endroit, qui lui rappelait trop sa forêt natale. Et puis il y avait ce rêve étrange…

Midi passa. Taiji s'arrêta au bord d'un sentier, sans-doute tracé par des humains. Jamais il n'y avait été confronté. Qu'un d'eux essaye de l'attraper pour voir ! D'un pas confiant, il s'engagea sur les pierres blanches, et une étrange odeur lui parvint. Elle était forte, son propriétaire ne devait pas être bien loin. Taiji stoppa net au milieu du chemin. Un bruit de course accompagné d'aboiement lui parvint. Jamais il n'avait entendu pareil bruits. Soudain, une énorme créature brune aux yeux fous surgit sur le chemin. Ses babines retroussées dévoilèrent des crocs menaçants. Paralysé par la peur, Taiji ne réagit pas immédiatement, puis se décida à bouger une seconde avant que les crocs du molosse ne se referme sur lui.

Le félin traversa le sentier, et se retrouva dans une pinède. Les rangées de conifères ne lui offrant guère d'abris, il redoubla d'effort et fonça droits devant lui. Il sentit une haleine chaude sur ses pattes arrières. Plantant les griffes dans le sol pour accélérer, il poussa un miaulement d'effroi. Il fonçait droit vers une rivière ! Il ne savait pas nager ! S'il continuait, il serait pris au piège… Jamais il n'en sortirait vivant ! Jamais il n'aurait dû fuguer ! Et pourtant, au fond de lui, il entendait une voix qui lui soufflait de ne pas refuser la bataille.

Taiji fit volte-face, et asséna une pluie de coup de griffe à son adversaire, qui gémit. Un grondement résonna dans sa gorge, et il referma ses crocs sur une patte arrière du jeune chat. Celui-ci se débattit rageusement, avec toute la force du désespoir. D' un mouvement vif, le monstre l'envoya planer dans les airs. Taiji ferma les yeux et se senti tomber dans la rivière.

Par chance, le courant était assez faible. Taiji pu remonter rapidement à la surface, malgré sa patte douloureuse. N'ayant jamais nagé, il paniqua. _Réfléchis, vite ! Tu veux te noyer ?_ En désespoir de cause, il se laissa porter par le courant qui le déposa sur la rive opposée.

Taiji planta rageusement ses griffes dans le sol. Voilà à peine une journée qu'il était livré à lui-même, et il s'était déjà attiré des ennuis ! Ce serait un miracle s'il survivait une journée de plus ! D'autant que sa patte le faisait souffrir… Tremblant, il se hissa sur une pierre plate et observa les alentours. Sur l'autre rive, il y avait une forêt ainsi qu'une toute petite pinède –celle qu'il venait de traverser- et là où il se trouvait, le sol était sablonneux, et seul quelques bosquets d'arbre le dissimulait des tanières humaines qui s'élevait devant lui.

Une barrière en bois lisse l'empêchait d'accéder à cette ville. De l'autre côté, il lui semblait distinguer des rires d'enfant ainsi qu'un aboiement. Taiji ne put s'empêcher de frémir en repensant au monstre qui l'avait poursuivi. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, un miaulement retentit dans son dos.

« Salut ! »

Surprit, le jeune chat tourna la tête vers l'autre rive de la rivière. Là, un matou le dévisageait. Taiji gronda doucement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

« Qui es-tu ? miaula-t-il sèchement.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question ! Répliqua l'inconnu. Et en plus… »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, et fit même un pas en arrière. Surpris, et légèrement offusqué, Taiji n'osa pas bouger.

« Tu es un Yoku ! S'écria-t-il. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, vas-t-en ! »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'enfui. Un Yoku ? Taiji ne savait absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait. Pour qui ce prenait ce chat ?! Il se permettait de lui parler sur ce ton sans même le connaître ! Irrité, Taiji s'allongea au bord de l'eau, et grimaçant lorsqu'il s'appuya sur sa patte blessée.

Il soupira et contempla un instant son reflet dans l'eau. Un de ses yeux était bleu, l'autre mauve. Il en allait ainsi depuis sa naissance. Jusqu'à présent, jamais il n'y avait prêté attention. Et pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que c'était peut-être à cause de cette différence que l'autre chat l'avait évité. D'ailleurs, ce chat lui avait paru bien étrange… Il était grand, avec des pattes fines, un museau assez fin et des oreilles pointues. Une cicatrice balafrait sa joue, et son pelage rayé blanc avait l'air assez épais pour le protéger du froid… Ni Menthe ni Erable ne présentaient de pareils caractéristiques… Ni aucun autre solitaires ! Ce chat faisait-il donc parti d'un des clans ? La logique voudrait qu'il appartienne à celui du Yin, le clan de la forêt… Menthe lui avait décrit ses chats comme cruels et sans-pitié, mais celui que venait de voir Taiji ne correspondait pas du tout à cette description.

Taiji se redressa tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers les nids d'humains. Il dépassa rapidement les premiers, et se retrouva au sommet d'une pente herbeuse. En bas, il aperçut un long ruban gris et malodorant. D'après Menthe, les humains appelle ça une 'route'. Au-delà s'étendait la masse sombre que constituait la ville. Taiji écarquilla les yeux. Il avait réussis ! Il se trouvait entre les deux territoires des clans !


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Taiji planta fermement ses griffes dans le sol. Il n'avait qu'un pas à faire, et il entrerait sur le territoire du clan du Yang… Il hésita une seconde. La forêt avait l'air bien plus accueillante ! Il s'interdit d'y penser. Les chats de la forêt avaient tués son père. Il n'avait rien à faire avec eux.

Il prit son courage à deux pattes, s'élança dans la descente… Et oublia complétement sa patte blessée, qui se replia sous lui. Taiji roula dans l'herbe, et arrêta sa course sur la route. Il se remit maladroitement sur ses pattes. Sa blessure était ouverte à présent, et saignait. Furieux, Taiji poussa un grognement de dépit. Qui fut couvert par un autre bien plus inquiétant. Un monstre fonçait droit sur le jeune félin. Une sale odeur le pris à la gorge. La créature se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Pourtant, Taiji ne bougea pas. Il n'avait pas peur, il était plutôt curieux. Curieux de savoir ce qu'était cette chose, et ce qu'elle allait lui faire. La notion de danger était encore trop abstraite pour lui, jamais il ne l'avait jamais réellement côtoyer, sauf peut-être avec le chien qui l'avait poursuivi plus tôt.

Alors que le monstre allait le percuter, Taiji se retrouva dans l'herbe grasse du bas-côté. Sans qu'il comprenne ce qu'il lui était arrivé, le monstre le dépassa à toute vitesse.

« Mais t'es complétement fou ! Feula quelqu'un. Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas rester sur la route quand des voitures arrivent ! »

Taiji cligna des yeux, encore étourdi. En face de lui se tenait une jeune chatte qui ne devait pas être plus âgé que lui. Son pelage blanc et roux était gonflé et ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs.

« Et comment est-ce que j'étais supposé le savoir ? » Feula-t-il.

Il se redressa et s'aperçu qu'il était bien plus grand qu'elle. Ce qui ne découragea pas cette inconnue.

« Peu importe, souffla la rouquine. De toute façon, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Retourne sur ton territoire. En plus, tu es un Yoku. »

Ces derniers eurent l'effet d'un coup de griffe pour Taiji. Il fallait qu'il sache une fois pour toute pourquoi on le traitait de Yoku.

« Si tu m'expliquais d'abord ce qu'est un Yoku ? Gronda le solitaire. Et après, je te laisserais tranquille. »

La femelle sembla hésiter. Méfiante, elle finit par dire :

« Très bien. Je vais te dire. Mais c'est bien parce-que tu n'es pas un chat des clans. Sinon, tu saurais. »

Sur ces mots, elle lui tourna le dos, et leva la truffe. Elle semblait tendue, mais Taiji ni prêta guère d'importance. Il s'impatienta.

« Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

-Je suis une novice ! S'exaspéra-t-elle. Je ne suis pas supposé prendre ce genre de décision !

-Une novice ? C'est quoi ? »

Sans daigner lui répondre, elle longea la route avant d'arriver au niveau d'un roncier. Elle s'arrêta et interpella Taiji.

« On va passer par le tunnel. C'est risqué de t'emmener au cœur de notre territoire, mais bon. Ici les patrouilles sont bien trop fréquentes. »

Sur ces mots, elle disparut dans les ronces. Après une courte hésitation, Taiji la suivit non sans mal, et découvrit une galerie sombre qui semblait s'enfoncer dans la terre. L'air qui en sortait était glacial, et fit frissonner le félin. Il repéra l'odeur de la novice, et s'en servi pour se guider. Plus il avançait, plus une sensation de malaise l'envahissait, comme si quelqu'un lui crier de faire demi-tour.

Enfin, il aperçut un halo de lumière. Il se mit à courir, et se retrouva à l'air libre. Il écarquilla les yeux. Le paysage était complétement différent de tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent. Le sol était fait de terre, et le terrain était délimité par des barrières de bois. Au-delà, le jeune félin apercevait des arbres de pierre, sans branches ni feuilles. Il entendait et il sentait des tas de choses inconnues. Il fut soulagé d'apercevoir la rouquine assise sur un étrange rocher carré.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête ! Bienvenue en ville ! Miaula-t-elle. Nous sommes dans le jardin d'une maison vide.

-Une maison vide ?

-Oui. Et ce que tu vois autour de nous, ce sont des immeubles. »

Pour une fois, Taiji ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Lexie ! Lança celle-ci. Et toi ?

-Taiji.

-Drôle de nom.

-Je te retourne le compliment. »

Lexie agita les oreilles. Elle dépassa Taiji et s'assit en fixant le ciel, qui prenait des teintes rosés. Taiji vint la rejoindre, et le fixa à son tour. Le silence devenait pesant entre eux, lorsque Lexie lança :

« Un Yoku est un chat qui descend pour moitié d'un clan. Son âme est impure, et ça se voit. Dans ton cas, ton œil le montre clairement. Ces chats n'ont aucun avenir. Les solitaires et les chats domestiques ont peur d'eux. Les clans les rejettent. En grandissant, ils deviennent mauvais. »

Taiji planta ses griffes dans le sol. C'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas être un Yoku ! Et pourtant… Il était à moitié chat des clans. Pourtant, Menthe n'avait pas peur de lui, ni sa mère.

« Pourquoi ? Lâcha-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que toi, tu ne me fuis pas, alors ? Vas- y ! Chasse-moi ! Si je suis un monstre ! »

Lexie ne dit rien. Furieux, Taiji voulut s'enfuir. Il fit volte-face, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un matou brun tacheté. Ses yeux ambrés se posèrent sur les deux jeunes félins. Lexie s'inclina.

« Si-kyun, commença-t-elle. Je…

-J'ai tout entendu, miaula sévèrement son aîné. Lexie, rentre tout de suite au camp. Heep te cherche. »

Sans un regard pour Taiji, Lexie fila ventre à terre. Inquiet, Taiji reporta son attention sur ce Si-kyun. Celui-ci le dévisagea.

« Alors ? Que fais-tu sur notre territoire ? » Son ton était neutre, sans aucune menace. « Je ne te ferais rien si tu réponds. »

Taiji, qui avait bandé ses muscles, se détendit. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ce chat.

« Je me suis enfui de chez moi… Et je me suis blessé, et j'ai rencontré Lexie…

-Et tu es un Yoku. »

Malgré ses paroles, Si-kyun ne semblait pas hostile, juste curieux. Il dépassa Taiji et se percha sur la barrière en bois. Il fit signe au plus jeune de le suivre. Malgré sa patte blessé, le solitaire parvint à se hisser tant bien que mal au côté de son aîné.

« Tu es blessé, constata-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien, fit Taiji en se redressant. Je me suis fait poursuivre par un chien et…

-Je vois. »

De nouveau le silence se fit entre les deux chats. Taiji reporta son attention sur la ville. Des voitures ne cessaient des traverser son champ de vision, et des humains passaient devant les deux félins sans les voir.

« Si-kyun, commença Taiji, connais-tu le clan du Yang ? »

Le matou brun tacheté remua les oreilles, l'air amusé.

« Bien sûr ! Et pour cause, j'en fais partie ! D'ailleurs Si-kyun est mon nom spirituel. Mon vrai nom est Haku. Si Lexie m'appelle Si-kyun, c'est parce- qu' elle est encore une novice. »

Taiji se traita d'imbécile. Bien sûr, ça tombait sous le sens ! Cependant, il ne comprenait rien à cette histoire de nom. De toute façon, ça lui était parfaitement égal. Il se trouvait en compagnie d'un chat de clan ! Un guerrier ! C'était le moment de tenter sa chance. Sans hésiter, il lança :

« Emmène-moi dans ton clan ! Je veux le rejoindre, et devenir un guerrier ! »

Pour toute réponse, Haku se contenta d'étouffer un petit rire. Taiji vit rouge. Pourquoi ne le prenait-il pas au sérieux ?

« Un Yoku qui veut devenir guerrier ? Et pourquoi y tiens- tu tellement ?

-Parce-que je veux devenir fort !

-Je vois… » Haku se crispa. « Un chien approche, viens ne restons pas là. »

Il jeta un regard circulaire autour d'eux, et sauta de la clôture, côté ville. Taiji le suivit en pestant contre sa maudite patte. Son aîné s'engagea sur le trottoir et slaloma rapidement entre les passants. Effrayé, le solitaire le suivit de près. Haku accéléra le pas et bifurqua dans une ruelle étroite et sombre. L'endroit empestait, et Taiji se demandait ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire ici.

Le guerrier stoppa, et s'assura que Taiji le suivait toujours. Puis il sauta sur un mur en béton, puis sur une terrasse, avant d'atterrir sur un toit en taule. Il continua sa route, puis disparut. Taiji le chercha du regard avant de l'apercevoir enfin. Haku se trouvait dans un espace clos, en face d'une grille cassée. Une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint, Taiji constata que le passage était assez large pour laisser passer un chat. Sans attendre, Haku s'y faufila, suivit du solitaire. Les deux chats se déplacèrent en silence dans le noir. Plusieurs fois ils passèrent devant d'autre galerie, et Taiji comprit que les chats du clan du Yang devaient les emprunter souvent.

L'air se fit plus frais. Haku s'arrêta et fit signe au plus jeune de le rejoindre. Bouche bée, Taiji ne bougea plus. Ils se trouvaient sur le seuil d'une vaste caverne. Un amas de roche se tenait en face d'eux. Dans les parois s'ouvraient de nombreuses cavités. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui fascinait Taiji. C'était plutôt les chats qui s'y trouvaient.

« Bienvenue dans le camp du clan du Yang ! Miaula doucement Haku. Je ne devrais peut-être pas t'y conduire, mais au moins, tu y sera en sécurité… Reste ici, je vais chercher Heep. »

Seul, Taiji ne savait quoi faire. Par chance, la plupart des félins dormaient. Les rares encore debout l'observaient de loin, l'air hostile. Taiji n' en revenait pas. Tout allé si vite ! Il y a peu, il jouait dans les bois en compagnie de Menthe, et le voilà dans le camp d'un clan de chats que les solitaires considéraient comme des monstres ! Il repensa alors aux paroles de Lexie. Lui aussi, il été un monstre… _Non !_ Jamais il ne laisserais qui que soit le considérer comme tel.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'ombre menaçante derrière lui. Il entendit seulement une voix sinistre :

« Bien… Très bien… Tu es en passe d'accomplir ton destin, jeune Yoku… »

Taiji fit volte-face. Personne. Avait-il rêvé ? Ou bien quelqu'un l'observait-il bel et bien en ce-moment ?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Lexie roula sur le dos. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle pensait à ce solitaire qu'elle avait sauvé. A ce Yoku, plutôt. Elle soupira. Depuis que son apprentissage avait commencé, on lui avait toujours appris qu'il fallait chassait tous ceux qui franchirait leur frontière, voir les tuer. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours appliqué cette règle à la lettre. Alors pourquoi pas cette fois ?

La rouquine se retourna de nouveau et donna sans le vouloir un coup de patte à Heya, sa camarade de tanière.

« Aïe ! Pesta cette dernière. Lexie, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'arrête pas de bouger depuis tout à l'heure !

-Désolé… » Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle décida d'aller prendre l'air, et quitta sa tanière, qui était enfaite une crevasse creusée dans la paroi de leur caverne. Les chats les avaient rempli de feuilles et de mousses pour les rendre plus confortable.

Dans la caverne régnait une ambiance étrange. Les guerriers allaient et venaient et échanger à voix basse entre eux. Lexie se figea. Un chat se tenait assis devant l'entrée. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Taiji ! Mais qu'était-t-il venu faire ici ? Lexie aurait voulu l'éviter, mais il la fixait. La novice frémit à la vue de ses yeux bicolores. Son regard avait quelque chose d'étrange… De malsain.

Un félin brun aux larges épaules apparut derrière elle. Sans le voir, elle reconnut l'odeur de son chef, Heep. Elle se tourna face à lui et s'inclina.

« Haku m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé un Yoku… Miaula-t-il, pensif. Serait-ce celui que tu as sauvé ?

-C'est bien possible. »

Sans plus attendre, Heep prit place sur le plus au bloc de granit du amas rocheux, et poussant un feulement retentissant. Guerriers et novices se rassemblèrent autour de lui. Une jeune chatte gris perle vint se frotter contre Lexie.

« Alors c'est lui ! Ronronna-t-elle. Il est pas mal…

-Arrête Heya, tu es ridicule ! »

Le meneur avait fait signe à Taiji et Haku d'approcher. Lexie détourna les yeux. Elle connaissait son chef. Il serait capable de demander à Haku de tuer Taiji.

« Haku, lança Heep. Qui est-il ?

-Il s'agit d'un solitaire, qui présente les caractéristique d'un Yoku. Yeux bicolores, griffes fortement recourbées… Je l'ai trouvé en compagnie d'une de nos novices, Lexie. Elle l'aurait empêché de se faire écraser. »

Lexie baissa la tête alors que ses camarades se tournaient vers elle.

« Et toi ? Fit Heep à l'intention de Taiji, peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais ici ? »

Lexie releva la tête. Taiji faisait face à Heep, une lueur farouche dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air inquiet.

« Je suis venu te demander de me laisser rejoindre ton clan ! »

Heep ne répondit rien. Les guerriers, eux, protestèrent.

« Tu ne peux pas accepter ! C'est un Yoku !

-Il empoisonnerait notre clan !

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui ! »

D'un mouvement de la queue, Heep rétablit le silence. Alors que Lexie s'attendait à ce qu'il donne raison à ses guerriers, celui-ci reporta son attention sur Taiji.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterais ?

-Je… Mon père était le lieutenant de ce clan. Il s'appelait Haru. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il avait été assassiné par un chat du clan du Yin. »

Un rictus mauvais se forma sur le visage de Heep. Enko, le lieutenant actuel, baissa la tête. Lexie dévisagea Taiji. Lui ? Un descendant du clan du Yang ? Cela fait de lui un sang mêlé !

Luna, une chatte nacre aux pattes à la queue brune, se leva et prit la parole.

« Si je puis me permettre, Haru n'avait pas de compagne, et il est très peu probable qu'il est eu des enfants avec une solitaire. Il trop loyal pour ça.

-Luna, commença Heep. Te souviens -tu pourquoi je l'ai banni ? Pour acte de trahison. Alors oui, il a pu avoir une compagne après ça. »

Luna cracha et protesta :

« Tu oses encore prétendre avoir eu une raison pour le bannir ?! Tu l'as fait simplement pour pouvoir nommé Enko lieutenant à sa place ! » Elle se radoucit et s'approcha de Taiji. « Toi, tu n'y est pour rien. Ton père était un guerrier formidable, et je le retrouve en toi. Il était tout aussi téméraire ! »

Taiji ne réagit pas immédiatement. Trop intimidé, sans doute. Quant à Heep, il foudroya Luna du regard.

« Tu as toujours la langue aussi acéré ! Très bien, je laisserais ce petit Yoku rejoindre le clan. Haru était un guerrier redoutable, espérons que ce Yoku est hérité de sa force. »

Sur ces paroles, il sauta du rocher et disparut dans la galerie menant à son antre. Enko se déplaçait d'un guerrier à un autre pour faire taire les désapprobations. Lexie, elle, soupira. L'arrivé de Taiji ne pouvait leur attirer que des ennuis…

Taiji ouvrit la gueule, puis la referma. Il n'en revenait pas ! Heep l'avait autorisé à rejoindre son clan ! C'était… Improbable. Vraiment. Et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait. Tout était beaucoup trop simple. Alors qu'il perdu dans de sombres pensées, un petit couinement attira son attention. Un minuscule chaton blanc le dévisageait de ses grands yeux verts.

« C''est vrai que tu es un Yoku ? Miaula-t-il.

-Heu… C'est-à-dire… »

Il fut interrompu par une femelle brun-gris.

« Yang ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je te cherche partout ! » Dit-elle en attrapant le chaton.

Sans un regard pour Taiji, elle s'éloigna avec son petit en direction d'un trou dans la paroi.

« Tu es un novice, maintenant ! »

Luna regardait Taiji les yeux brillants. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait. Ou du moins, il avait trop peur de comprendre. Il préféra se concentrer sur son nouveau clan. En effet, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire.

Un félin ébène prit place au centre de la caverne, et certains guerriers l'y rejoignirent.

« Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps de désigner ceux qui patrouilleront ce matin ! Lança-t-il. De plus, nous avons un nouveau novice, il faut que quelqu'un le prenne en charge, et accepte de lui enseigner nos coutumes ! »

Les félins se regardèrent. Luna fendit la foule et déclara :

« Je m'en occuperais, Enko. Je dois bien ça à Haru. »

Taiji aperçu une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard du lieutenant. Ce dernier se reprit très vite, donna son accord, et se tourna vers les autres félins. Luna rejoignit son protégé et lui fit signe de la suivre. Taiji s'exécuta tandis que la guerrière se dirigeait vers un renfoncement au fond de la caverne. En s'approchant, Taiji constata qu'il y avait trois alvéoles dans la paroi, et qu'un bloc de granit se trouvait dans un coin. Une odeur familière lui parvint, sans qu'il n'arrive à mettre un nom sur celle-ci. Ce détail l'agaça beaucoup.

« C'est là que dorme les novices ! Expliqua Luna. Tu dois être épuisé, tu peux donc te reposer, et manger si tu le souhaite ! »

La guerrière se dirigea vers un tas de gibier, et revint avec un rat un peu maigrichon qu'elle donna à Taiji

« C'est ce que j'ai de mieux à te proposer… »

Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit ses camarades. Taiji soupira. Il mangea et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers une des alvéoles, et passa la tête à l'intérieur. Elle était vide. Il s'y faufila et s'allongea dans la mousse et les feuilles, quand quelqu'un feula.

« Fait comme chez toi surtout ! »

Taiji, que la fatigue rendait irritable, se leva d'un bond. Un jeune félin gris et noir aux yeux bleus le toisait avec mépris.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait besoin d'une autorisation pour dormir !

-Quand c'est dans mon nid, oui, il en faut une ! »

Les deux mâles se firent face en grondant, les griffes sorties. Taiji pria pour que personnes ne les déranges. Il voulait se battre. Il voulait pouvoir planter ses griffes dans la chair de ce matou prétentieux.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se sauter dessus, une femelle blanche et rousse s'interposa. Taiji la reconnut immédiatement. Lexie !

« Vous êtes malade ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! S'écria-t-elle.

-Ce Yoku s'est approprié mon nid ! »

Lexie fusilla le matou gris du regard.

« Sora, tu pourrais faire un effort pour une fois ! Le tança-t-elle. Quant à toi… » Elle se tourna vers Taiji. « Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu viens à peine d'arriver et tu provoques déjà un des nôtres ! »

Taiji baissa les oreilles, honteux. Lexie avait raison, il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter ainsi… Mais ce Sora l'énervait vraiment avec ses grands airs ! De plus, il semblait apprécier Lexie… Taiji ne comprit pas pourquoi cela le dérangeait autant.

« Bon, Sora, tu n'auras qu'à dormir avec Eiji. Tu n'en mourra pas ! Taiji prendra ton nid pour cette nuit, c'est tout simple ! »

Sans ajouter un mot, elle rentra dans son propre nid, laissant les deux novices seuls. Sora toisa Taiji, puis lui tourna en disant :

« Tu as de la chance que Lexie soit intervenue. Sans quoi je t'aurais tailler en pièces ! »

Taiji sourit. Il avait déjà un rival… Sa futur vie promettait d'être intéressante !

Les rayons du soleil qui filtraient de la voûte de la grotte réveillèrent Taiji. De mauvaise humeur, il tenta de se rendormir, mais une patte vint s'enfoncer dans son flanc. Il ouvrit les yeux à contre –cœur et s'aperçu que Luna était penchée sur lui. Les yeux bleu- verts de la chatte bicolore luisaient dans le clair- obscure.

« Debout ! Lança-t-elle. Enko veut que tu te joigne à une patrouille pour explorer le territoire. »

Taiji finit par sortir de son nid, et cligna doucement des yeux. Il découvrait pour la première fois le camp en plein jour… Ainsi que ses habitants. Taiji fut surprit par leur maigreur apparente. Les guerriers allaient et venaient, en échangeant quelques brèves paroles. Au centre de la caverne, Enko était en grande conversation avec un imposant matou noir, et une femelle grise et noire tachetée. Luna se dirigea vers eux, suivit par le jeune novice. A leur approche, le noiraud les saluèrent.

« Bonjour Luna ! Lança-t-il. Salutation, Taiji. Je m'appelle Onix. Mais jusqu'au jour où tu seras guerrier, si cela arrive un jour, tu devras m'appeler Wa-ix. »

Taiji se tourna vers Luna, qui acquiesça. Enko se leva et se plaça devant lui. Il était imposant, et son museau couturé de cicatrices témoignait de ses récents combats.

« Chaque chats des clans possèdent un nom spirituel, qu'ils gagnent en devenant des guerriers. Les novices se doivent de les appeler ainsi, c'est une forme de respect. Moi, tu dois m'appeler Yu-rei, et Luna Yu-na. »

Taiji leva les yeux au ciel: ces chats étaient tout simplement stupide. Comment pouvaient-ils se rappeler de tous ces noms ?! Il croisa le regard du troisième félin. Celle-ci lui adressa un regard hostile.

« Elle, c'est Suie, et son nom spirituel est Wa-shi, lui chuchota Luna. Ne fais pas attention à elle. »

Luna lança un regard noir à Suie, qui montra les crocs. Enko fit claquer le bout de sa queue, agacé.

« Vous constituerez la première patrouille. Lexie vous accompagnera. Je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper d'elle. Onix, tu diriges la patrouille. » Il appela ensuite une femelle brune mouchetée. « Nori, Ruki et toi vous emmènerais les autres novices à la chasse. Mistyc et Haku resteront pour garder le camp. »

Taiji observa la patrouille de Nori quitter le camp. Elle était accompagnée d'un petit chat brun et noir au museau blanc. Deux novices les suivaient. L'une était brune, l'autre grise. L'ancien solitaire gronda quand il croisa le regard de Sora. Luna lui rabattit l'oreille d'un coup de patte.

« Vous règlerez vos compte plus tard ! Pour l'instant, on a une frontière à aller surveiller. »

Onix hocha la tête et s'élança dans l'entrée principale, puis bifurqua directement dans un tunnel plus étroit. Taiji comprit qu'il devait mener à la frontière. Ces chats semblaient apprécier de se déplacer sous terre…

Lexie vint se placer à sa hauteur. Elle ne le regarda même pas, et dépassa ensuite Luna et Suie. Le tunnel monta d'un coup et les chats se retrouvèrent à l'air libre sous un buisson Taiji entendis la route tout prêt.

« Nous nous un trouvons dans un quartier éloigné du centre- ville, expliqua Luna. Ici, les maisons ont des jardins, et les voitures sont moins nombreuses, comme les humains.

-Mais pas les chats domestiques ! » Cracha Suie.

Un petit matou tigrés les observaient depuis une palissade, les yeux ronds. La patrouille fit le gros dos. Lexie, elle, recula derrière Onix. Avait-elle peur ? Onix poussa Taiji du museau.

« Montre-nous un peu de quoi tu es capable.

-Tu veux que je le chasse ?

-Oui… Ou tu peux le tuer. »

Surpris, le novice s'avança vers le chat domestique. Il n'avait jamais tué. Peut-être était-ce l'occasion ? Pourtant, il hésitait. Derrière lui, Suie le gronda.

« Quel lâche… »

Taiji montra les crocs et bondit sur l'intrus, qui poussa un cri de terreur. Il était lent, Taiji lu atterri sur le dos, et sorti les griffes. _Et maintenant ?_ Il le fit tomber de la palissade, et le cloua au sol. Instinctivement, il planta les crocs dans la nuque du malheureux, quand Lexie se rua sur lui, toute griffes dehors.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Gronda Onix, furieux. Tu l'as laissé s'enfuir ! »

La rouquine se recroquevilla, soudain consciente de ce qu'elle avait fait. Sonné, Taiji ne put que la regarder. Onix vint coller son museau au sien.

« C'est quoi ton problème ?! Même ce solitaire est moins lâche que toi !

-Je… Je… »

Un bruit de course les interrompit. La patrouille de Nori déboula devant eux, le pelage hirsute.

« Le clan du Yin a franchi la frontière ! S'écria Ruki, haletant. Ils sont chez nous, de l'autre côté de la route, au bord de la pinède ! »


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Onix sorti les griffes et fit signe aux guerriers de se rassemblaient. Suie et Luna paraissaient nerveuse, tandis que Nori trépignait. Les novices restaient à l'écart, impatient de savoir si ils allaient se battre ou nom. Taiji s'approcha de son mentor.

« Lu… Heu Yu-na, je sais que je ne suis pas encore entrainé au combat, mais je… »

Elle le gratifia d'un regard chaleureux.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras pas à combattre. »

Taiji était déçu. Il voulait se battre ! Il en était capable, il le savait ! Sora le regarda de haut. Il alla parler quand Onix le devança.

« Taiji, Lexie, vous rentrez au camp prévenir Heep et Enko. » Il se tourna vers les deux novices brunes et grises. « Heya, Eiji, vous serez bientôt guerrière. Vous vous battrez avec nous. Toi aussi, Sora. »

Sur ceux, la patrouille fonça vers la route. Taiji se tourna vers Lexie, qui avait l'air soulagée.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! J'aurais pu aller avec eux si tu…

-Là n'est pas la question, siffla-t-elle d'un ton sec. Tu t'apprêtais à tuer un innocent. »

Elle lui tourna le dos et disparu dans le tunnel. Taiji la suivit en feulant. Onix avait raison, elle n'était qu'une lâche !

Lexie s'engagea dans le tunnel menant au camp. Furieuse, elle pressa l'allure pour ne pas que Taiji la rattrape. Comment avait-il pu une seconde songer à tuer ? Il ne pensait qu'à se battre ! Il ne voyait donc pas qu'Onix se servait de lui ?

La jeune chatte déboula dans le camp, et chercha Enko du regard. Elle le trouva près du nid de Wa- Yang, sa compagne. Cette dernière était couché devant l'entrée et regardait leurs petits s'amuser avec une souris morte. Un petit chat tout blanc la lança bien haut.

« Regardez-moi ! Piailla-t-il. Je vais devenir le meilleur chasseur du clan ! »

Sa sœur, une femelle grise et blanche, lui sauta dessus.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi Yang ! Ce sera moi la meilleure ! »

Wa- Yang ronronna et couva ses trois chatons avec fierté. Lexie les appréciait elle aussi. Elle avait souvent joué avec eux. Quand ils la virent, Yang et Lotus foncèrent vers elle. Leur frère, Bambou, les rattrapa. Enko agita les oreilles, étonné de voir sa novices rentrée sans la patrouille. Il vint à sa rencontre.

« Lexie ? Miaula-t-il. Il y a un problème ? »

Elle repoussa gentiment les trois chatons qui tentaient de l'escalader et leva la tête vers le lieutenant.

« La patrouille de Nori a aperçu des guerriers du clan du Yin sur notre territoire ! Onix a décidé de les attaquer sur le champ ! Moi et Taiji on… »

Elle regarda derrière elle. Taiji n'était même pas là ! _Oh non…_ Pensa-t-elle. _Il a dû rejoindre la patrouille !_

Taiji regarda Lexie s'en aller et laissa son regard dérivé vers la route. Si il rejoignait la patrouille dans le feu de l'action, personne ne le verrait… Et il leur montreraient son courage ! Il observa une dernière fois le tunnel. Lexie lui en voudrait sûrement… Tant pis ! Il s'élança dans la direction empruntées par Nori. Il aurait sûrement à traverser la route…

Par chance, la route était déserte. Le novice la traversa ventre-à-terre, et entendit des feulements agressif venus de derrière une rangée de buisson. Il s'y faufila malgré les épines. Dans la pinède, la patrouille d'Onix faisait face à d'autres chats. Taiji fut frappé par leur apparence. Ils étaient grands, plutôt fin, mais le jeune chat voyait leur muscles rouler sous leur pelage épais et brillant. En comparaison, les membres de son clan paraissaient faibles, décharnés. Un imposant matou gris et blanc rayé s'avança et fit face à Onix.

« Cette endroit à toujours appartenus au clan du Yin ! Nous avons d'avantages besoin que vous ! »

Sa déclaration fut suivit de feulements et de cris de protestation de la part du clan du Yang. Onix battit rageusement de la queue.

« Et qu'en sais-tu ?!

-Nous nourrissons nos mères et leurs petits, nous ! Et nous n'abandonnons pas les anciens ! »

Il poussa un cri guerrier et bondit sur Onix. En un instant, l'endroit ne fut plus qu'un fouillis de crocs, de griffes, et de fourrures. Taiji entendis un cri de douleur, puis vit un félin en mordre un autre au sang. Nori avait cloué au sol un guerrier brun-clair écaille et lui lacérais le ventre à grand coup de griffes. Sora se battait au corps à corps avec un autre novice au pelage doré moucheté. Taiji aperçu Luna qui se faisait coincer par deux guerriers. N'écoutant que son courage, il jailli du buisson et sauta sur l'un d'eux, un mâle ivoire. Surpris, celui-ci se laissa tomber, écrasant le novice sous son poids. Suffoquant, Taiji chercha désespérément une prise, en vain. Puis le poids disparut. Il se redressa et vit Luna qui le foudroyait du regard, tandis que Ruki mordait au sang le précédent adversaire du novice.

« Que fais-tu ici ?! Feula Luna. Tu devrais être en sécurité, au camp !

-Je peux me battre ! Répliqua son apprenti. Je veux défendre mon clan ! »

Elle leva les yeux, et avant qu'elle put ajouter quoi que soit, un cri d'agonie retentit. Les combats cessèrent. Tous se tournèrent vers Onix, qui avait plaqué le félin gris et blanc au sol. Celui-ci avait une profonde entaille à l'épaule et se vidait de son sang.

« Nous avons gagné Tusk ! Cracha Onix. Tu peux dire à Philia que la bande de territoire entre la route et la pinède est encore à nous ! »

Tusk haleta, et un rictus provocateur se dessina sur son visage.

« De toute façon, cette portion- là ne sers à rien ! Il n'y a que de la chair à corbeau ! Mais je suppose que pour des sales bouffeurs de rats comme vous, cela n'a aucune importance ! »

Onix le relâcha et il recula vers son clan. Petit à petit, tous battirent en retraite. Les guerriers du Yang miaulèrent à l'unisson pour célébrer leur victoire. Taiji détailla l'allure de ses camardes. Nori avait une oreille déchirée, Onix était couvert de sang, et Suie se tenait sur trois pattes. Luna cueillait des herbes à l'écart. Elle en mâcha un peu et étala la pulpe sur ses plaies.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'étonna Taiji.

-Du soucis, contre les infections. »

Le novice se souvint que Menthe en lui avait déjà parlé, naguère. Autour d'eux, d'autres chats nettoyèrent leurs plaies de cette façon. N'étant pas blessé, Taiji reporta son attention sur la forêt. Il vit un campagnol qui sortait la tête de son trou. Il s'approcha en rampant, bondit, lui brisa la nuque et n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Une brindille craqua non loin. Taiji leva la tête et se figea. On l'épiait. Il voyait deux yeux qui l'observaient. Il n'exprimait aucune hostilité, juste de a curiosité. Le jeune matou regarda Onix rassembler la patrouille et se glissa sous les branches des pins, en direction de l'intrus.

« Qui es-tu ? » Souffla-t-il. Pour toute réponse, un chat s'extirpa des taillis. Taiji ouvrit de grands yeux. Il était… Mauve. Comme les fleurs du même nom. Avec les yeux verts foncés. Ses pattes étaient blanches, et sa queue aussi. Il avait l'air amical.

« Salut ! Moi c'est Shidé ! Mais mon nom spirituel est Si-wei. Et toi ? Tu es un Yoku ? Moi, j'en suis un !

-Et c'est pour ça que ton clan ne veut pas de toi ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi pas ? Les Yoku sont comme tout le monde… »

Taiji le dévisagea, surpris. Ce n'est pas ce que Lexie lui avait dit ! Et puis, ce chat étais étrange. Il devrait le chasser… Mais il lui parlait comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

« Mon nom est Taiji et…

-Et tu vas avoir de sacrés problèmes ! »

Luna feula sur Shidé, qui s'enfui sans demander son reste. Taiji, lui baissa les oreilles, honteux de s'être fait prendre à parler avec l'ennemi.

« Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi ! Le réprimanda son mentor. Je ne dirais rien à Heep, tu t'es déjà attiré assez d'ennuis comme ça. »

Elle rebroussa chemin mais Taiji ne bougea pas. Il fallait qu'il lui poses des questions.

« Yu-na… Commença-t-il. Pourquoi Tusk a dit que vous abandonniez les anciens ? Et qu'est-ce qu'un Yoku _exactement_? »

Luna ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle s'allongea sur le sol et leva la tête vers le soleil déclinant.

« Un Yoku est un chat différent des autres. Personne ne sait pourquoi il nait comme ça.

-Mais on m'a dit que c'était des sang-mêlé !

-C'est Lexie qui t'as dit ça ? Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on racontes aux novices. Toujours est-il que certains Yoku naissent avec des capacités spéciales, et des différences physiques qui les font sortir du lot. Si ils sont chassé, c'est parce-que les autres chats ont peur d'eux. »

Taiji planta fermement ses griffes dans le sol meubles. Des capacités spéciales… En avait-il ? si oui, qu'elles étaient-elles ? Il alla interrogeait Luna quand elle se leva et déclara :

« Tu n'es pas né par hasard, Taiji. Il est temps pour toi d'accomplir ton destin. »


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Taiji sauta sur un bloc de granit et roula sur le dos, laissant les rayons du pâle soleil de la saison des Feuilles-Tombantes qui passaient par le trou dans la voûte lui réchauffer le ventre. Cela faisait deux lunes qu'il avait rejoint le clan du Yang, à présent.

Les yeux mi-clos, le novice allait s'assoupir quand il sentit deux petites pattes s'enfonçaient dans ses flancs.

« A l'attaque ! Cria Yang

-Tous sur lui ! »

Taiji sursauta, et quatre boules de poils lui sautèrent dessus. Il les repoussa tant bien que mal, et se redressa. Flash, un chaton noir et blanc aux yeux ambrés, se dressa sur ses pattes arrières pour faire la taille du novice.

« On est une patrouille du clan du Yang ! Pépia-t-il.

-Ouais ! Poursuivit Lotus. Et on va te chasser ! »

Le félin brun leva les yeux au ciel. Les chatons étaient-ils toujours aussi turbulents ? Il chercha des yeux Wa-yang et Cristal, leurs mères, et les trouva devant leurs nids en train de faire leur toilette. Soudain, Taiji poussa un crie en sentant des crocs s'enfonçaient dans sa queue. Il se retourna d'un coup, et vit que Bambou et Yang étaient accroché à celle-ci. Lotus et Flash lui sautèrent dessus, le faisant tomber.

« T'as besoin d'aide peut-être ? »

Taiji leva la tête et aperçu Heya qui l'observait, l'air amusée. Elle le rejoignit et écarta les petits du revers de la patte.

« Vous êtes de grands guerriers, ronronna-t-elle, ça ne fait aucun doute ! Mais laissait donc ce pauvre Taiji tranquille ! »

Les quatre chatons filèrent vers leurs mères, la queue levé bien haute. Au passage, ils firent trébucher Haku, le père de Flash.

« J'étais pareille, à leur âge. » Fit Heya en s'asseyant à côté de Taiji. « Et toi, où as-tu grandis ? »

A cette question, Taiji se tourna vers la novice grise perle. Pourquoi la novice s'intéressé-t-elle soudainement à lui ? Jusqu'à présent, personne ne lui avait jamais posé de question sur son passé, sauf Luna.

« J'ai grandis seul, répondit-il sèchement. Avec une mère qui ne m'aimait pas, et un vieux matou qui prétendait tout savoir ! »

Le regard de sa camarade s'assombrit. Taiji regrette soudain de s'être montré si froid avec elle.

« Heya, je suis désolé…

-Non, ce n'est rien, soupira-t-elle. C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû me douter que parler de ton passé te mettais mal-à-l'aise. »

Devant la gentillesse d'Heya, Taiji se senti plus mal encore. Lexie, elle, l'aurait envoyer balader, mais pas elle… En regardant les yeux bleus de la novice, il senti un sentiments étrange naître en lui. Il allait dire quelque chose, quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

« Taiji ! » C'était Lexie. « On doit aller chasser tous les deux, si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ! »

Elle posa un regard froid sur Heya, qui se leva, et se dirigea vers Sora et sa sœur en leur souhaitant bonne chasse. Taiji sauta du bloc de granit et suivit Lexie hors du camp. Il empruntèrent le tunnel, et se retrouvèrent là où Haku les avait trouvés ensemble pour la première fois. Taiji en fut étonné, l'endroit n'étant pas vraiment un bon terrain de chasse.

Sans dire un mot, Lexie bondit sur le muret, suivit par le félin brun. Pendant un moment, ils ne dirent rien, puis Lexie brisa le silence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Heya ?

-Mais rien du tout ! Protesta Taiji. Elle est venue m'aider à me débarrasser des chatons, et c'est tout ! »

Lexie ne répondit rien. Taiji, lui ne comprenait pourquoi elle voulait savoir ce que lui et Heya s'étaient dit. En plus, elle ne lui adressait quasiment jamais la parole depuis la bataille contre le clan du Yin. Elle préférait rester avec Sora…

« Taiji, es-tu heureux dans ce clan ? »

Il ne sut quoi dire. Lexie le fixait, ses prunelles vertes illuminées par les rayons du soleil. Le novice choisit ses mots avec précautions.

« Bien sûr que je le suis ! Avant, je n'avais personne, enfin, presque personne. Maintenant, j'ai une famille. Et une raison de me battre. »

A ces mots, Lexie se renfrogna, puis s'exclama :

« Te battre, c'est donc tout ce qui compte pour toi ?! Tu es prêt à tuer des innocents ? »

Taiji vit rouge.

« C'est sûr que toi, tu préfères regardait tes camarades se faire tuer que de lever la moindre griffe ! Tu es une lâche !

-Moi, une lâche ?! S'offusqua-t-elle. Et bien je préfère ça, plutôt qu'un assassin ! »

Elle sauta du muret et se dirigea vers le tunnel, mais Taiji la rattrapa. Elle montra les crocs.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Je ne suis pas un assassin, je n'ai ture personne ! Je me contente d'obéir aux ordres ! »

Elle leva vers lui un regard noir.

« Prends garde à toi, Taiji. Ne les laisse pas faire de toi un monstre ! »

Taiji n'avait pas bouger depuis que Lexie l'avait laissé seul. Il se repassait sans cesse ses dernières paroles, en tentant d'en comprendre la signification, en vain. Il ne s'était jamais aussi seul… Une petite voix lui souffla qu'il avait au moins Heya. Il alla la rejoindre, quand un imposant matou brun aux pattes et au poitrail plus foncé surgit devant lui. Il s'agissait de Heep, son chef. Le novice s'inclina. Le meneur l'avait toujours un peu impressionné.

« Je t'ai entendus parler avec Lexie, tout-à-l 'heure. » Heep paraissait pensif. « Tu as un grand potentiel, tu sais. »

D'ordinnaire, Heep était plutôt avare de compliment. Taiji se senti mieux. Il se redressa. Son chef poursuivit :

« Tu ne laisses pas tes sentiments te submerger, tu te contentes d'exécuter les ordres, sans jamais douter de toi. C'est ce qui fais ta force. »

Intrigué, le jeune chat pencha la tête. Les yeux verts du chat brun luisaient d'intérêt. Heep faisait les cents- pas sans cesser de vanter les mérites de Taiji, qui haussa les épaules. Après tout, Luna l'avait dit elle- même : il avait des capacités que les autres chats ne possédaient pas.

« Je vais évaluer les compétences au combat de chaque novices, aujourd'hui, poursuivit Heep. Les conditions seront les mêmes qu'une véritable bataille, et tous les coups seront permis. J'espère que tu ne me décevra pas. »

Le clan s'était rassemblé au pied des blocs de granit. Heep se tenait plus le haut d'entre eux, et Enko s'était installé un peu plus bas. Le regard du lieutenant ne laissait rien transparaître de ses pensées. Taiji, lui trépignait d'impatience. Son mentor lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Tu sais ce qu'il va passer ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Plus ou moins… »

Luna lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Comment le sais-tu ?

-Heep… Heu, Li-wok, pardon, m'en a parlé. »

La guerrière se détourna. On donna un coup d'épaule au novice. Sora s'était assis à côté de lui et le fixa avec dédain.

« Tu t'es pris pour qui pour oublier d'appeler notre chef par son nom spirituel ? »

Taiji ne riposta pas, reportant son attention sur son meneur. Sora soupira d'agacement, puis reprit :

« Tu sais, j'ai attrapé trois rats énorme ce matin !

-Et gras comme tu es, tu les as tous mangé… » marmonna le novice brun.

Son rivale renifla puis se détourna. Taiji sonda la foule à la recherche d'Heya. Il était au dernier rang, et dû se dresser sur ses pattes arrières. Devant lui, Ruki, Haku, Onix et Nori s'impatientaient. Un peu en retrait, Cristal et Wa-yang tentaient de faire taire leur petits. A sa droite, Luna, Mistyc et Suie discutaient à voix basse. Là ! Heya se trouvait avec Lexie et Eiji, au premier rang. Taiji allait leur faire signe quand Heep prit enfin la parole.

« Chats du clan du Yang ! Comme vous le savez sûrement, deux de nos novices devraient bientôt devenir des guerrières. » Eiji se redressa fièrement, tandis que sa sœur baissa la tête avec humilité. « J'ai décidé d'évaluer les compétences de nos autres novices. Tour-à-tour, ils affronteront un guerrier. Bien sûr, tous les coups sont permis… »

Sora se rengorgea. Taiji entendis des miaulements choqués. Cristal, la mère de Lexie, se leva.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ils pourraient se blesser ! Et nous n'avons pas de soigneur…

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de soigneur ! Cracha Onix. Nous pouvons nous soigner nous-mêmes. »

Cristal se rassit, et murmura quelques paroles à Wa-yang, qui acquiesça. Taiji se tourna vers Luna :

« C'est quoi un soigneur ?

-C'est un chat qui connaît les propriété de toutes les Herbes-qui-Soignent. Il consacre sa vie à servir son clan en soignant les blessés. Il conseille aussi son chef, et d'après une légende du clan du Yin, il communiquerais avec les morts.

-Vraiment ? »

Suie gronda en regardant Luna. Heep réclama le silence, et descendit de son promontoire. Il appela Onix, et fit signe à Taiji de s'approcher.

« Tu commences. »

Les chats s'écartèrent, et Taiji fit courageusement face à son adversaire. _Il ne peut rien m'arriver, je suis spécial !_ Il se remémora tout ce que Luna lui avait appris. Enko donna le signal, et Onix bondit sur Taiji, et lui faucha les pattes arrières. Taiji tomba, et le félin noir lui griffa le ventre. Taiji réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il envoya ses pattes arrières dans le ventre d'Onix, et se cabra. Il abattit une patte sur les oreilles du matou, qui esquiva, et faucha de nouveau le novice.

« Trop lent ! » Lui souffla-t-il.

Furieux, Taiji recula, hors d'atteinte. Onix fit de même. Tout à coup, Taiji se propulsa en avant, et fit mine de plonger sous son adversaire, mais il releva d'un coup la tête, faisant claquer les dents d'Onix. Profitant du fait qu'il était sonné, Taiji mordu violemment une de ses pattes arrière. Le guerrier poussa un cri de douleur et voulut se retourner, mais le novice fut plus rapide. Il lui sauta sur les épaules et le fit tomber, lui lacérant le dos et les côtes de ses griffes.

Onix rua et fini par se débarrasser de son opposant. Taiji retomba lourdement au sol, le souffle coupé. Le félin ébène s'approcha de lui, et le maintint au sol.

« C'est terminé ! Feula Heep. J'en ai assez vu, lâche-le. »

Onix laissa Taiji se relever. Celui-ci était furieux. Il avait perdu ! Alors que Heep croyait en lui ! Lasse, il se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers son nid. Il ne voulait pas voir les autres novices se battre. Il ne voulait pas assister à la victoire de Sora.

Allongé sur le flanc, Taiji ne prêtait même pas attention à ses blessures. Une odeur de souris vint lui chatouiller la truffe. Heya se tenait sur le seuil de sa tanière, l'air inquiet. Elle déposa une souris devant lui. Et s'installa sur la litière voisine.

« J'ai pensé que tu avais faim… Miaula-t-elle.

-Merci. »

Le novice avala sa souris, et posa son regard sur elle. Heya le regardait ses pattes.

« Tu devrais nettoyer ces griffures, dit-elle, pour ne pas que ça s'infecte. »

Taiji s'exécuta, et se mit à lécher ses plaies. Le goût salé de son propre sang le fit grimacer.

« Sora a perdu, déclara soudain Heya. Et Lexie ne s'est même pas battu.

-Heep doit être furieux.

-Non… Il a simplement déclaré que nos mentors devraient se montrer plus sévère.

-Qui est le tien ?

-C'est Ruki. Il est vraiment gentil, je doute qu'il écoute notre chef. »

Taiji était perplexe. Les guerriers se devaient d'obéir, alors Ruki n'aurait de toute évidence pas le choix… Lui comme Luna, bien qu'elle déjà assez dure avec le novice ! Autre chose le préoccupé. Il décida d'en faire part à son amie.

« Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas de soigneur ? Comment faites-vous lorsque l'un d'entre nous est malade ?

-Heep dit que les faibles n'ont pas leur place ici, alors il les chasse. Et pas seulement les malades, tout ceux qui sont dans l'incapacité de se battre. »

Horrifié, Taiji n'osa croiser son regard. Un chat incapable de se battre, il en connaissait un : Lexie !


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Les pattes lourdes, c'est épuisée que Lexie rentra dans la caverne. Enko l'avait fait chasser tout le reste de la journée pour la punir d'avoir refusé de se battre. Pour la novice, affronter ses propres camarades était inconcevable. Pour d'autre par contre… Son regard dériva dans le camp avant de se poser sur Taiji. Ce dernier affrontait gentiment Sora, devant l'air amusé d'Heya.

Dans un soupir, la rouquine se détourna et emporta son unique prise –un rat maigrichon- à Wa-yang et Cristal. Elle miaula pour annoncer son arrivé et entra dans la petite caverne ou se trouvait les deux chattes. Cristal, sa mère, l'accueillie en ronronnant.

« Tu nous apportes à manger ? C'est gentils ! »

Flash et Bambou s'emparèrent du rat et entreprirent de le trainer derrière Wa-yang, qui les en empêcha.

« Vous partagerez avec Lotus et Yang ! Miaula-t-elle.

-Mais Yang il veut toujours tout manger ! Pépia Bambou.

-Ouais, il est égoïste ! »

Lexie s'attendait à voir Yang débouler d'un instant à l'autre, mais rien ne se passa. Etonnée, elle interrogea Wa-yang du regard. La femelle grise secoua la tête.

« Il n'est pas là, je crois qu'il veut attaquer son père par surprise… Lotus est avec lui. Espérons juste qu'Enko ne soit pas trop occupé. »

La novice opina puis ressorti de la pouponnière. Elle se dirigea vers le maigre tas de gibier, et s'empara d'une proie. Elle passa devant Haku qui l'interpella.

« Lexie, je crois qu'une discussion s'impose. »

Inquiète, elle le rejoignit. Il était en compagnie de Nori et Suie. La novice rousse et blanche posa sa souris sur le sol.

« Bien sûr, tu peux manger. »

Elle s'exécuta, et croisa le regard compatissant de Suie. _Quelque chose me dit que si j'étais Taiji, elle ne me regarderait pas comme ça…_ La guerrière s'était toujours montrée dure envers le Yoku.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu toujours le combat ? Déclara enfin Haku. D'après Onix, tu t'es montré plus lâche qu'un chaton, ces derniers temps. »

Lexie se retint de lui montrer les crocs. Haku n'était pas son mentor ! Pour qui se prenait-il ?

« Je ne suis pas lâche ! C'est juste que je refuse d'affronter mes camarades !

-Et pour ce qui es des chats domestiques ? Poursuivit Nori. Ce ne sont pas tes camarades, à ce que je saches.

-Taiji allait le tuer ! S'emporta la novice. Le chasser, d'accord, mais de là à… »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Enko, son mentor, s'avancer vers eux. Heep le suivait de près. Les quatre félins s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

« Lexie, commença Heep sur un ton mielleux. Je ne remets pas en doute ta loyauté, loin de là… Je m'inquiète juste pour ton avenir. »

Le ton du meneur la fit frémir. Ça sonnait faux. Et puis, jamais Heep ne s'inquiétait de qui que soit, mis à part lui-même.

« Je veux simplement m'assurer que je peux te faire confiance. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que tu accompagnerais Enko espionner le clan du Yin. »

Nori hoqueta tandis que Suie écarquillait les yeux. Haku, lui, restait impassible. Espionner le clan du Yin ? Lexie chancela. Se rendre en territoire ennemi était risqué. Elle guetta la réaction de son mentor, mais celui-ci avait détourné le regard. La rouquine finit pas accepter. Après tout, elle n'allait pas se battre, et le lieutenant l'accompagnerais, alors…

« Vous partirez demain à l'aube. »

Sora failli s'étouffer avec sa souris.

« Tu vas aller faire quoi ?! »

En face de lui, Lexie baissa la tête. Eiji lui donna un coup de patte affectueux dans l'épaule.

« Heep doit avoir une haute estime de toi pour te confier une telle mission ! Dit-elle. Moi à ta place, je sauterais de joie ! »

Seul Taiji restait silencieux. Une lueur étrange allumait son regard bicolore. Allongée à côté de lui, Heya ronronna. En les voyant tous les deux, Lexie ne put s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise.

« Je suis allé dans le centre-ville aujourd'hui ! Fanfaronna Sora.

-Ton mentor t'as laissé faire ? Renifla Eiji. Seul les guerriers ont le droit d'y aller !

-C'est ce qu'Enko dit, répliqua Sora. Heep prétend que les novices ont le droit. Et puis, Nori est trop stupide pour s'apercevoir que je vais chasser là-bas ! »

Ses camarades ne dirent rien, et Heya toussota.

« Et je suppose que je suis aussi trop stupide pour te punir ? »

Nori se tenait derrière Sora, qui ouvrit la gueule mais ne dit rien.

« Tu surveillera les chatons demain, pendant que Cristal et Wa-yang iront prendre l'air. »

La guerrière tourna les talons et Sora foudroya ses amis du regard.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez rien dit ?! »

Eiji pouffa et Lexie se détendit un peu. Eux au moins, ils ne la jugeaient pas. Ils ne passaient pas leur temps à lui reprocher sa soi-disant lâcheté.

Taiji se redressa et lança :

« Il parait qu'il y a un autre Yoku dans le clan du Yin.

-Ouais, un chat d'une couleur étrange. Il est super bizarre… Quand on le croise, il nous salue en nous demandant si la chasse est bonne ! Répondit Sora. Je plains ses camardes ! »

Après ça, tous redevinrent silencieux. Lexie tourna la tête vers le camp. Yang était monté sur un bloc de granit. Il miaula solennellement :

« En tant que chef du clan du Yang, je déclare la guerre contre le clan du yin ! »

Bambou et Flash sautèrent sur Lotus en gonflant leur pelage pour paraitre plus grand. Ils se firent réprimander par Onix, qu'ils faillirent faire trébucher. Ce spectacle rappela à Lexie l'époque où elle n'était pas encore novice, ou tout lui semblait encore si simple.

« Yang, Lotus et Bambou auront bientôt six lunes, se souvint Heya. Je me demande qui seront leur mentor…

-Il y a pas beaucoup de choix… Ruki, Haku, Enko, Luna et Nori sont déjà nos mentors, poursuivit Taiji. Il reste donc Onix, Suie, Mistyc et Heep...

-Tu dois appeler Heep Li-wok, tu te souviens ? Lui rappela Heya. Même si tu ne t'adresses pas directement à lui.

-En tout cas, l'un d'eux l'aura peut-être comme mentor ! Reprit Sora. Sauf si Eiji et Heya devienne guerrière avant. »

Lexie se leva soudain et se dirigea vers sa tanière, déclarant qu'elle avait sommeil. Elle s'y installa, et Taiji la rejoignit peu après, à sa grande surprise.

« J'ai entendu la conversation que tu as eu avec Haku et les autre. Je suis d'accord avec eux, tu devrais…

-Ne me dit pas ce que je devrais faire ! Cracha-t-elle. Je suis loyale, et moi je n'ai pas besoin de tuer pour le prouver ! »

Cette pic laissa Taiji silencieux. Il se roula en boule, et garda les yeux rivé sur Lexie. Cette dernière soupira et lui tourna le dos. Elle l'entendit murmurer :

« Soit prudente, demain. Tu as intérêt à revenir. »

Elle sourit.

« Je le serais. »

Enko était tapi au bord de la route, et fit signe à son apprentie de le rejoindre. A travers la brume, Lexie distingua la pinède qui marquait la frontière entre les deux clans. Jadis, cet endroit était une zone neutre jusqu'à la forêt de l'autre côté des sapins. Maintenant, il appartenait au clan du Yang.

Une voiture passa. Puis une autre. Dès qu'il y eu une accalmie, les deux félins traversèrent ventre à terre et s'arrêtèrent seulement une fois dans la pinède. Lexie reprit son souffle et Enko leva la truffe. Il s'adressa ensuite à la novice.

« Que sens-tu ? »

La rouquine se concentra un instant.

« Je sens l'odeur du clan du Yin, mais elle n'est pas récente… Et puis… Un chien !

-Exact. Il a dû passer il y a peu. Reste près de moi. »

Elle acquiesça, et ils traversèrent la pinède en silence. Le sol tapissé d'épines de pins piquait les coussinets de Lexie, qui n'était guère habituée à ce genre d'endroit. Elle se demandait comment leurs voisins de la forêt faisaient pour y vivre en permanence.

Tout à coup, une forte odeur lui fit s'arrêter nette. Son mentor en fit de même, puis se dirigea vers une souche d'arbre.

« Leur marquage. A partir de maintenant, il nous faudra être très prudent. Nous allons jusqu'à leur camp, et on revient. » Il paraissait nerveux. « Si on nous repère, ne cherche surtout pas la bagarre, fuis. »

 _Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de lâche ?_ L'attitude du lieutenant l'intriguée. Il ne semblait pas pressé d'accomplir leur mission, lui qui d'habitude obéissait presque aveuglément à Heep. Jamais Lexie ne l'avait vu hésiter.

Les deux chats rampait d'un buisson à un autre, et Lexie grogna quand son pelage se prit dans les épines. Elle s'en extirpa tant bien que mal, non sans y laisser quelques touffes de fourrures. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une forêt de chênes et de hêtres. Certains arbres étaient immenses, et Lexie se demanda si ils dépassaient même les immeubles du centre-ville, dont on disait qu'ils touchaient le ciel.

Une grive s'envola sous la truffe de la novice, qui poussa un cri de surprise. Enko fit volte-face, et lui lança un regard sévère :

« Tais-toi ! On risque de nous entendre !

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! »

Trois félins sortirent des broussailles, les griffes sorties et les crocs découvert. La novice se ramassa sur elle-même, prête à en découdre. Certes, elle répugnait d'avoir à combattre, mais ces chats-là étaient bel et bien des ennemis de son clan. Clan qu'elle serait prête à défendre au péril de sa vie si il le fallait.

Un des trois chats, une guerrière rousse pâle et dorée s'avança.

« Comment comptez-vous justifier votre présence ici ? »

Un autre félin, sans doute un novice, feula.

« Night, recule ! » Gronda le troisième, un matou blanc ivoire aux oreilles et à la queue rosés. « Nous ne battrons pas, si nous pouvons l'éviter. »

Enko fit face à la guerrière, et s'inclina.

« Nous allons partir, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, Eucalyptus. »

La patrouille du Yin le dévisagea, l'air confus. Les deux guerriers échangèrent un regard dubitatif, puis Eucalyptus recula un peu.

« Très bien… Jasmin et moi, nous vous raccompagnerons jusqu'à la frontière. Night, rentre au camp faire ton rapport à Tusk. »

Le novice disparut, et les deux guerriers encadrèrent le intrus. Tandis qu'ils faisaient route vers la frontières, Lexie ne put détacher son regard de son mentor. Voilà qui ne lui ressemblait pas ! D'ordinnaire, il n'aurait pas rechigner à se battre contre trois chats, et il n'aurait certainement pas accepté une escorte ! Si Heep l'apprends, il risque d'avoir des problèmes…

Luna souffla, exaspérée.

« Taiji, qu'est-ce que je viens de t'expliquer ? »

L'intéressé se secoua et s'assit en face de son mentor.

« De réfléchir avant de foncer tête baissé…

-Et c'est ce que tu fais ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Il ne voyait pas le problème. Luna lui enseignait une nouvelle attaque, impossible selon Taiji, et il ne faisait que suivre ses ordres, comme Heep le lui avait recommandé. Il obéissait. Il accomplissait son devoir de novice.

Luna retourna au bord de la combe herbeuse. C'était Sora et Taiji qui avait découvert cet endroit, dans la pinède que le clan du Yang avait annexé au clan du Yin. Il était parfait pour l'entrainement.

« Très bien, on reprends. Déclara la guerrière. Et cette fois, prend le temps de visualiser l'attaque.

-Mais elle est impossible ! Pesta le novice. Je dois sauter, faucher l'adversaire et me retourner _en même temps_!

-Tu sais que tu peux le faire, Taiji. »

Ce dernier soupira. Encore une allusion au fait qu'il était un Yoku, et a ses soi-disant dons… Depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence de ses capacités spéciales, il n'avait jamais cessé de chercher en quoi elle pouvait consister. En vain. Il commençait à ne plus y croire.

Taiji se ramassa sur lui-même, et scruta son mentor. Il se rapprocha en rampant, et bondit en tendant les pattes avants, les griffes sortie. Luna se cabra et le cloua au sol.

« Je t'ai dit cent fois de ne pas sortir les griffes à l'entraînement ! Feula-t-elle.

-Heep, lui, il nous y autorise ! »

Le regard de la femelle bicolore s'assombrit à la mention de son chef.

« Peu importe. Rentrons, se sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

-Est-ce que je peux chasser ? »

La guerrière hésita un instant, puis finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Puis elle disparut dans les buissons bordant la combe.

Taiji se remit en position. Il prit pour cible une souche d'arbre, bondit… Et atterri trop loin pour pouvoir le toucher. Il recommença en se plaçant plus près, bondit, le faucha, et retomba au sol. Frustré, il s'assit et lorgna son ''adversaire''. Une idée lui vint soudain.

Le novice s'aplatit de nouveau au sol, bondit, se réceptionna sur ses pattes avant, et pivota en envoyant ses pattes arrières dans le tronc. Il roula sur le côté et se redressa en un éclair. Essoufflé mais fière de lui, il poussa un cri de joie. Il avait réussis ! Il venait d'inventer une nouvelle attaque, et sans l'aide de personne. Une feuille morte lui tomba sur la tête, et il la plaqua au sol d'un coup de patte. Il sorti ses griffes et les planta fermement dans le sol. Pendant un instant, il vit un chat du clan du Yin à la place de la feuille. Ses griffes plantés dans la gorge de son adversaire luisaient d'un éclat écarlate.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_ Taiji secoua la tête pour chasser cette vision et fit un bond en arrière. Les paroles de Lexie lui revinrent en mémoire. _Ne les laisses pas faire de toi un monstre ! Tu es prêt à tuer des innocents ?_ Ebranlé, il se coucha sur le sol. Il n'était pas un monstre ! D'accord il était un Yoku, mais ça ne changeait rien !

« Tu as progressé… »

Le novice sursauta. Du haut de la souche, Heep l'observait, une lueur chaleureuse dans les yeux. Il rejoignit Taiji et s'assit en face de lui.

« Tu sais ce que tu es, Taiji. »

Taiji était dubitatif. Lisait-il dans ses pensées ?

« Je ne suis pas un monstre… Se répéta-t-il. N'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Je… Je jouais avec une feuille, et pendant un instant, j'ai cru voir un guerrier du clan du Yin à la place et…

-Et ? L'encouragea son chef.

-Et j'allais le tuer. »

Heep ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire. Ce même sourire que l'époque où il avait appris que Taiji était le fils d'Haru.

« Cela ne fait pas de toi un monstre, mais un guerrier loyal.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Ces chats sont tes ennemis. Ce sont les ennemis de ton clan. Tu serais prêt à donner ta vie pour le défendre ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Satisfait, Heep lui tourna le dos, avant de lancer :

« N'oublie jamais Taiji, ces chats ont tué ton père. Tu aimerais te venger, non ? »

Plus déterminé que jamais, Taiji hocha la tête. _Je ne te décevrais pas. Je suis un guerrier loyal, et si il le faut, je tuerais pour mon clan !_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Jasmin et Eucalyptus s'arrêtèrent à la frontière. Enko la franchit rapidement suivit de Lexie. Une fois de l'autre côté, il toisa plus que froidement les guerriers adverses.

« Vous êtes trop aimable, c'est ce qui fait votre faiblesse. Vous laissez des inconnus arpenter votre territoire, et vous vous contentez de les chasser. Et si ils avaient repéré des endroits stratégiques ?

-Nous nous passerons de tes conseils ! Cracha Jasmin. Nous, on ne tue pas pour le plaisirs, au moins. »

Enko montra les crocs, et poussa Lexie du museau.

« Aller, on rentre faire notre rapport. »

Lexie ne se permit de parler qu'une fois la route traversée.

« Enko, tu as vraiment eu le temps de trouver un endroit stratégiques pour les attaquer ? »

Le lieutenant ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant d'agiter les oreilles. La novice n'ajouta rien. Le comportement de son mentor était vraiment étrange ces derniers temps.

En s'engageant dans les tunnels, ils tombèrent sur une patrouille menée par Haku. Ce dernier s'inclina devant les deux félins. Derrière lui, Lexie reconnue Suie et Eiji.

« Patrouille de chasse ? Interrogea Enko.

-Exact. Comment ça s'est passé ? Vous avez vu des choses intéressantes ?

-Tu le seras bien assez tôt. »

Sans rien ajouter, Enko entama la descente qui menait à leur camp. Haku soupira.

« Toujours aussi bavard… »

Lexie se hâta de rejoindre le lieutenant, et fut soulager de d'être à l'abris des tunnels. Dehors, il avait commencé à pleuvoir et son pelage était trempé. Haku et les autres avaient bien du courage pour partir chasser par ce temps !

A l'intérieur de la caverne, Heep faisait les cents pas, l'air contrarié. Onix et Mistyc l'observaient sans rien dire. Leurs regards s'assombrirent à la vue d'Enko. Lexie senti son estomac se nouer. Avaient-ils vu le lieutenant parler avec les membres du clan du Yin ?

« Vous voilà… Miaula Heep, en s'asseyant devant eux. Puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, et pourquoi Mistyc dit vous avoir vu prendre la fuite ? »

Enko sorti les griffes.

« Nous n'avons pas fui ! J'ai juste voulu éviter de prendre des risques inutiles !

-Tiens donc ? Pourtant, deux guerriers et un novice, ce n'est pas difficile à battre pour toi… »

Stupéfaite, Lexie leva les yeux vers son chef. Il était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et à en croire ses paroles, il s'était assuré à ce qu'on suive les deux missionnaires. Enko était son lieutenant ! Pourquoi douter de lui ? La novice était perdue.

« Tu ne fais pas confiance ? S'offusqua Enko. Heep, je suis ton lieutenant ! Alors pourquoi… ? »

Heep fit claquer sa queue sur le sol, et fit signe au félin noir de le suivre. Il congédia Lexie, qui partit sans demander son reste. Elle fila vers les tanières des apprentis, et failli percuter Taiji, qui s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

« Un problème ?

-Non, tout va bien. » Elle lui fit face, et ne put s'empêcher de regarder son œil dont la couleur rappelait celle du crépuscule. « Et toi ?

-Très bien merci. Ta mission s'est bien déroulée ?

-Oui… »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Heya arriver. La novice grise se frotta à Taiji. Son pelage était gonflé et son regard illuminé.

« Je viens de passer une évaluation très importante ! Miaule-t-elle joyeusement. Ruki dit que je m'en suis sortie comme une guerrière !

-Fantastique ! » Ronronna Taiji.

Lexie recula, puis finit pas leur tourner le dos. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que ces deux-là étaient ensemble, elle avait l'impression que des griffes glacées lui transperçaient le cœur. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me regarde pas de la manière qu'il la regarde, elle ?_

Taiji était très content pour Heya. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, et de savoir qu'elle allait peut-être bientôt devenir guerrière lui mettait du baume au cœur. Il se tourna vers Lexie, mais s'aperçu que cette dernière avait disparu. _Etrange…_ se dit-il. _Elle doit être fatigué de sa mission._

« Et si on allait chasser ? Proposa-t-il soudain à son amie. Je pourrais aller demander à Heep… Heu, non Li-wok, je veux dire ! »

Décidemment, il ne parviendrait jamais à retenir tous ces noms spirituels, qui étaient inutile à ces yeux. Amusée, Heya lui donna un coup de patte dans l'épaule.

« Pourquoi pas ? On verra bien de nous deux qui est le meilleur ! »

Taiji fila vers l'antre de son chef. Elle était situé derrière les blocs de granit, à l'abris des regards. Le novice s'apprêtait à annoncer son entrée, quand il entendit des voix venues de l'intérieur. Il reconnut celle de Heep, et la deuxième appartenait à Enko.

« Tu n'avais qu'une chose à faire, et tu as échoué ! S'écria Heep.

-Je ne pouvais pas ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Et si cette patrouille m'avait vue ? »

Le lieutenant devait être le seul à pouvoir sur ce ton au chef. Taiji aurait pu partir et revenir plus tard, mais quelque chose attirait son attention. Une odeur de peur. Enko était terrifié. Qu'avait-il vu sur le territoire du clan du Yin qui puisse l'effrayer autant ? Taiji voulait savoir.

« De plus, poursuivit Enko, tu as envoyé Mistyc me suivre. Qu'aurais-tu fais si j'avais exécuté tes ordres ? Que lui aurais-tu dis ?

-La même chose que ce que j'ai dit au clan à la mort d'Haru. »

Cette dernière réplique perturba d'avantage Taiji. Le nom de son père revenait souvent dans les conversations. Le novice aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'était passé à cette époque. Il avait déjà interrogé Luna, qui avait toujours fait mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Mais à la tristesse que Taiji avait pu lire dans son regard, ce n'était pas le cas.

Il se décida enfin à entrer il annonça son arrivé en miaulant, et Heep planta son regard vert dans le sien.

« Que veux-tu ? »

Son ton était sec. Le pelage d'Enko était ébouriffé. Le novice se fit tout petit.

« Est-ce que je peux aller chasser ? Avec Heya…

-Vas- y, et tu as intérêt à ramener quelque chose. Maintenant, va-t'en. »

En rejoignant Heya, Taiji ne out s'empêcher de frissonner en repensant au regard de son chef. Tant de haine… Contre lui ?

Heya s'extirpa du tunnel et se secoua. Derrière elle, Taiji éternua quand une goutte de pluie lui tomba sur la truffe.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il pleuvait ! Rouspéta Heya.

-Comment j'étais supposé savoir ? Protesta Taiji. Il ne pleuvait pas quand je suis sorti m'entrainer ! » Il marqua une pose. « Où sommes-nous ? »

L'endroit ressemblait au quartier près de la route, mais en plus grands, et plus peuplé. Des humains se déplaçaient rapidement en brandissant des sortes de bâtons avec une grande feuille au-dessus de leur tête. Leur petit sautaient dans des flaques en poussant des cris de joie et les voitures soulevaient des gerbes d'eau sur leur passage.

« Pas loin du centre-ville, répondit Heya. Tu vois ces immeubles là-bas ? »

Taiji leva la tête et observa ce que Heya appelé immeuble. Le vocabulaire de ces camarades lui avait toujours parut étrange.

« Comment connaissez-vous tous ces mots ? Voitures, maisons, immeubles, routes…

-J'imagines qu'à force de fréquenter les humains, on finit par comprendre certaines choses… Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Aller, viens ! Je connais un endroit plein de rats ! »

Les oreilles rabattus, Taiji la suivit sur une palissade, et l'aboiement d'un chien le fit sursauter. Il n'avait pas oublié la foi ou l'un d'eux l'avait poursuivi. Heureusement, le molosse ne pouvait pas les atteindre.

Heya s'arrêta finalement devant une maison vide. L'endroit était lugubre et les mauvaises herbes avaient envahis le jardin. La novice sauta sur le sol et Taiji la suivit de près, soucieux de la laisser seule.

« Viens, on attrapera sûrement quelque chose à l'intérieur ! Miaula-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas… Ne vaut -il pas mieux rester dehors ? Si les rats sont trop nombreux, on serait pris au piège à l'intérieur. »

Son compagnon lui lança un regard rassurant et se dirigea vers la bâtisse abandonnée. La porte était entrouverte, lui permettant de s'y faufiler. Une forte odeur de rats lui parvint. Il en repéra un qui longeait le mur. Il était énorme. Silencieusement, Taiji rampa vers lui, bondit, et lui brisa la nuque d'un coup de dent. Derrière lui, la démarche rapide d'Heya lui appris qu'elle aussi avait attrapé une proie.

« Ils sont énormes ! S'exclama-t-elle. D'habitude, les gros comme ça, ils sont dans le centre-ville, et c'est rare que les guerriers s'y attaque.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce-qu'ils sont rarement seul… »

Taiji scruta l'obscurité. Il entendait des grattements et des petits couinements, mais rien d'inquiétant. Il se remis en chasse, voulant attraper plus de gibier.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à achever un deuxième rat, un cri le fit se redresser. Heya se débattait contre deux rats. L'un d'eux était agrippé à sa queue. Le novice lui sauta dessus et l'acheva.

« Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-J'ai connu pire ! Grimaça Heya. On devrait y aller. Il faut que je désinfecte cette blessure. Un jour, j'ai entendu Wa-yang dire qu'il n'y avait rien mieux que la racine de glouteron contre les rats. J'en trouverais sûrement ici. »

Ils ramassèrent leurs prises et sortirent à l'air libre. Taiji se réfugia sous un buisson qui poussait près de la palissade, tandis qu'Heya tentait de localiser du glouteron. En plus de la pluie, le vent s'était mis à souffler, plaquant son pelage contre son corps, faisant ressortir sa frêle silhouette. Taiji s'en voudrait si sa blessure venait à s'infecter. Dans le fond, il se sentait un peu coupable de ce qui venait de se passer. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour aller à l'intérieur…

Un chat sauta à côté de lui, le faisant sursauter.

« Sora ! Cracha-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur !

-Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? » Rétorqua son rival. Il fronça la truffe en voyant Heya arriver, de la racine de glouteron dans la gueule. « Tu t'es fait mordre ? »

La novice déposa son fardeau et agita sa queue sous la truffe du félin cendré.

« Ce n'est rien ! Juste une petite morsure… Et ça aurait été bien pire si Taiji n'était pas intervenu ! »

Content qu'Heya le complimente devant Sora, Taiji se redressa. L'autre novice, lui, renifla et le toisa d'un air hautain.

« Je m'incline, railla-t-il, tu es bien meilleur que moi, tu as réussis à chasser un rat !

-Et je peux chasser bien plus ! Rétorqua-t-il.

-Ho ça suffit vous d'eux ! »

Heya étalait la pulpe de la racine sur sa blessure. Une odeur forte se dégageait de la plante, et Taiji tenta de la mémoriser, cela pouvait lui être utile.

Sur le chemin du retour, Heya le rattrapa et marchait si près de lui que leur fourrure se frôlaient.

« Merci encore… Murmura-t-elle. Tu as sauvé ma queue !

-C'est normal, j'aurais fait ça pour n'importe qui ! » Répondit son ami, gêné.

La jeune chatte lui lança un regard amusé.

« Même pour Sora ?

-J'ai dit pour n'importe qui, pas pour n'importe _quoi_! »

Sora, qui avait entendus, lui montra les crocs, et Taiji lui fit un clin d'œil provocateur.

« A charge de revanche ! » Lança le novice brun.

Il les rejoignit et déposa les prises de ses camarades, qu'il s'était ventait de pouvoir porter seul.

« Heya, tu pourrais t'en charger ? J'aimerais montrer quelque chose à Taiji ! »

Surprise, elle acquiesça en silence et s'éloigna après frotté sa truffe à celle de Taiji. Ce dernier soupira et dévisagea Sora, qui affichait un air mystérieux.

« Alors, tu es prêt ?

-Toujours ! »

Il s'élança et fila ventre-à-terre vers un muret en pierre. Taiji le suivit du mieux qu'il put, fatigué par son entrainement et sa partie de chasse. Ils bondirent sur le muret et le longèrent rapidement, puis Sora bondit sur un toit à deux longueurs de queue. Le deuxième novice fit de même et se réceptionna maladroitement. Ils grimpèrent le long de la toiture, et de là, bondirent sur une autre, puis encore une autre, avant d'arriver sur un haut mur en béton. Sora descendit en s'aidant de ce que les humains appellent une ''poubelle'', et se plaqua contre le mur qu'il longea. Il bifurqua ensuite dans une sorte de ruelle, et grimpa le long d'une gouttière. Epuisé, Taiji faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Il avait l'impression que Sora faisait exprès d'emprunter ce chemin pour le tester.

La gouttière déboucha sur un toit plat. Sora bondit sur un bloc de béton plus élevé et s'assit. Taiji le rejoignit et resta sans voix devant la vue qui s'offrit alors à lui.

La forêt était illuminée par la lumière du couchant et le ciel prenait des teintes rosées. En-dessous des novices, la ville bouillonnait toujours d'activité. Au loin, les montagnes noires semblaient transpercer le ciel. Sora poussa un soupir et s'allongea.

« J'ignorais que cet endroit pouvait exister…

-Je viens souvent ici. Au moins, je suis tranquille. Et puis, la vue en vaut la peine, non ?

-Pourquoi me montres tu ça à moi ? Je pensais que tu me détestais… »

Sora ferma les yeux.

« J'aimerais vraiment qu'on soit ami. On est parti sur de mauvaise bases, mais on pourrais repartir à zéro, non ? »

Ces paroles touchèrent beaucoup Taiji. Au final, lui et Sora était les mêmes. Ils n'avaient pas grands mondes… Il y avait bien Lexie, Heya et Eiji, mais c'était différent.

« Je supposes qu'on peut essayer, répondit Taiji. Mais tu restes mon rival !

-Bien entendus ! »

Sora ronronna, et Taiji en fit de même. Il était agréable d'avoir un ami. Il tiqua quand il remarqua que Sora le fixait. Ou plus exactement, il fixait ses yeux, ce qui agaça légèrement le Yoku, qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle sa différence. Son ami s'en aperçu, car il détourna le regard.

« Désolé, ça me fait toujours bizarre…

-Je crois que c'est le cas de tout le monde, râla Taiji. Lexie me dévisageait aussi, tout-à-l 'heure… »

A se souvenir, il senti son cœur se serrait. La novice rousse et blanche avait été la seule à avoir eu pitié de lui au départ, mais à présent, il voyait bien qu'elle se méfiait de lui. A cause de son œil. Sora se rapprocha de lui.

« Tu l'apprécies beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

-Avant, oui. Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus trop. Elle n'arrête pas de me juger, quoi que je fasses !

-Les femelles font toutes ça ! Répliqua le félin gris. Mais dis-moi, je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas -y, fit Taiji, étonné.

-Est-ce que Heep t'as dit pourquoi Enko et Lexie allaient espionner nos voisins du Yin ? »

Le jeune chat ne sut quoi répondre. Lui aussi, il aurait voulu savoir, mais s'était avant d'avoir entendus cette conversations entre son chef et le lieutenant. Maintenant, il avait trop peur de découvrir la vérité, et de constater que ses conclusions étaient exact. Et puis, il ne voulait pas inquiéter Sora.

« Aucune idée.

-Peu importe… Tu sais, Heep semble beaucoup s'intéressé à toi !

-Possible, marmonna Taiji. Il se contente de me répéter d'obéir aux ordres quels qu'ils soient et que les chats du clan du Yin sont mes ennemis… »

Il s'interrompis, conscient du regard stupéfait de Sora.

« Pourquoi ferait -il ça ?

-Il ne vous le dit jamais, à vous ? Il ne vous regarde jamais vous entrainer ?

-Non jamais ! Il se fiche bien de notre sort, mais c'est notre chef, il a sans doute mieux à faire… »

Taiji ne répondit rien. Dans sa tête, un effrayant puzzle était en train de se constituer, et il avait très peur de ce qu'il risqué de découvrir…


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Des bruits de pas et des chuchotements réveillèrent Taiji. Heya ouvrit elle aussi les yeux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Miaula-t-elle à moitié endormie. Il fait encore nuit…

-Je vais aller voir. »

Le novice s'extirpa de son nid, et rejoignit Lexie qui observait le camp. Les guerriers allaient et venaient, le pelage ébouriffé, les yeux luisants. Enko tentait de les calmer. Tout à coup, une patrouille déboula dans la caverne. A leur tête, Onix tenait fermement un chaton entre ses chatons entre ses mâchoires. Heep le suivait de près, ce qui étonna Taiji. Wa-yang accouru, et s'empara du chaton.

« Tâche de mieux surveiller ton fils, lança Heep. Tu as de la chance que je sois sorti, sans quoi Yang aurait pu se perdre. »

Il tourna les talons, le regard sombre. Sora rejoignit les deux autres novices en baillant.

« Tout ce refus à cause d'un chaton, maugréa le félin gris. Il m'a gâché la nuit !

-Je me demandes ce que faisait Heep dehors à cette heure-ci… S'interrogea Taiji à voix haute.

-J'imagines qu'il voulait simplement prendre l'air, répondit Lexie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on en ferait tout une histoire. »

Cette explication ne satisfit pas le Yoku, qui sentait que leur chef leur cachait quelque chose. Sans rien ajouter pour ne pas s'attirer les soupçons, il retourna se coucher. Il se glissa silencieusement dans son nid. Heya ouvrit les yeux, mais les referma aussi tôt, et son ami s'endormi rapidement.

Les songes de Taiji furent peuplé de félins appelant à l'aide. Il ne voyait pas son ennemi, mais il sentait sa présence, tout près. Il sentait son souffle sur sa nuque, il savait qu'il était là, mais il lui était impossible de l'atteindre. Puis il se senti tomber…

D'un bond, Taiji jailli hors de son nid, haletant. Son rêve lui paraissait bien trop réel. Il lissa sa fourrure à grand coup de langue, encore tremblant. Ce faisant, son regard se posa sur Luna. Son mentor conversait avec Enko. Elle avait l'air furieuse. Quand elle remarqua son apprenti, elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

« Tu devrais surveiller Yang Bambou et Lotus, Wa-yang et moi, on va chasser, et Cristal et sortie avec Nori et Suie. Flash est avec Eiji. »

Il acquiesça, surpris par le ton inhabituellement sec de la guerrière. Cette dernière lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Interroge Yang, je veux savoir ce qu'il a pu entendre ou voir. »

Et avant que Taiji ne proteste, elle s'éloigna à grands pas. Lui, il reste figé. Luna se servait de lui ! Elle avait trouvé une excuse pour éloigner Wa-yang, et se servait de Taiji pour mener sa petite enquête. Furieux, il traversa le camp et trouva Yang et les autres chatons à l'entrée de la pouponnière. Lotus et Bambou se disputait une brindille. Yang, lui, se tenait à l'écart. Ce comportement étonna beaucoup le novice, qui s'assit à côté du chaton blanc.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Miaula-t-il. Tu ne veux pas jouer avec eux ?

-No, je… Je n'ai pas très envie. » Il baissa les yeux, et affichait un air coupable. « Je n'ai pas très bien dormi, comme je me suis sauvé… »

-Et pourquoi t'es- tu sauvé ? » Taiji s'efforçait de prendre un ton rassurant. « Tu as faire peur à tout le monde !

-Je sais ! Mais je voulais voir où aller Heep ! Et puis j'avais pas sommeil !

-J'espère que tu ne recommenceras plus !

-Ho non ! Couina le chaton. En plus, ceux qui parlaient avec Heep me faisaient peur ! T'aurais vu leurs griffes ! Et leurs crocs ! Ils parlaient de guerres, et… »

Il s'interrompit d'un coup, et son doubla de volume. Taiji suivit son regard et aperçu Heep qui les observaient. Le matou brun se dirigea vers eux et s'adressa à Yang, bien que son regard restait ancré à celui du novice.

« De quoi parlais-tu ?

-De comment tu m'as retrouvé ! Et des autres chats ! »

Un grondement sourd enfla dans la gorge du chef, qui fit signe à Taiji de le suivre. Ils passèrent devant Enko, qui les suivit des yeux sans toutefois chercher à les suivre. Une fois dans la tanière du chef, celui-ci fit face à Taiji.

« Sais-tu qui sont ces chats dont Yang te parlait ?

-Non… » Le novice réfléchit un instant, de peur de mettre le chaton dans une situation délicate. « Il m'a seulement que tu parlais avec eux, c'est tout. »

Il frissonna malgré lui devant les prunelles transperçantes de Heep, qui poursuivit :

« Ce sont eux qui m'ont averti que le clan du Yin était sur nôtres territoire, le jour où un de leur guerrier a assassiné ton père. Ils m'ont été d'une grande aide, et je leur rend visite, quelque fois.

-Je croyais que tu détestais tous les chats étrangers à ces clans … Lança Taiji, avant de regretter aussitôt ces paroles.

-Moi seul décide de qui empoisonne ce clan ! Cracha Heep. Et ces chats ne le font pas, bien au contraire. »

L'expression de Heep effraya Taiji, qui recula un peu. Le chef du clan du Yang lui cachait quelque chose, il le sentait. Il sentait qu'il mentait.

Luna couru à la rencontre de Taiji sitôt qu'elle fut rentrée de sa partie de chasse. Ce dernier se contenta de l'attendre, et de répondre à ses questions. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment lui expliquer ce qu'il pensait avoir découvert.

« Alors ? Que t'as dit Yang ?

-Rien de spécial… Soupira le novice. Il a vu Heep avec d'autres chats, mais je ne sais rien de plus.

-D'autres chats ? Répéta la guerrière.

-Heep prétend qu'ils l'ont aidés par le passé. »

L'expression de la femelle s'assombrit.

« Tu le crois ? »

Taiji ne répondit pas. Non, il ne le croyais pas. Seulement, Heep était on chef, et entant que novice, il ne devais pas douter de sa parole, et se contenter d'obéir. Du moins, c'est ce que Heep lui avait toujours dit. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'au fond de lui il entendait une voix lui crier de fuir, que son chef était dangereux ? Il ne pouvait croire qu'il s'agissait seulement de son imagination. Luna insista, mais d'un ton trop rude pour Taiji :

« Est-ce que tu le crois, oui ou non ?! »

Cette fois-ci, le jeune chat explosa.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?! Je n'en sais rien ! Tu n'as qu'à mener ton enquête toute seule ! Tu es une guerrière, non ?

-Peut-être, répondit-t-elle froidement, mais toi, tu es un Yoku. Tu sais que toi seul peux…

-Tu ne jures que par ça ! Au début, quand tu as pris ma défense face au clan, que tu m'as pris comme novice, je pensais sincèrement que tu croyais en moi ! J'avais tort. » Taiji du se contenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. « Tout ce qui s'intéresse, c'était ce maudit pouvoir… »

Il marqua une pause, trop bouleversé pour poursuivre. Luna le fixait, éberluée. Et pour cause ! Jamais Taiji ne lui avait dit avoir connaissance de ces dons !

« J'ai un très grand sens de l'intuition. Avec peu d'informations, je peux déduire certains faits. J'ai bien dit _certains_. Je crois que mon pouvoir s'est réveillé le jour ou Heep est venu m'observait à l'entrainement. Au début, je lui faisait une confiance aveugle, et depuis ce jour, je me suis mis à douter. Et ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui ne fait que confirmer mes doutes. »

Plus aucun d'eux ne parla. Au moment où Luna allait parler, son novice lui tourna le dos. Il se dirigea à pas lent vers la sortie. Il savait où aller. A l'endroit que Sora lui avait montré. Là-bas il aurait la paix, et il pourrait réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se maudit d'avoir quitté sa mère et Menthe. Il voudrait ne jamais avoir connu ce clan, ou plus exactement, ne jamais avoir connu Luna. Si elle s'était seulement mêlée de ses affaires, et n'avait pas cherché à interférer dans la vie de Taiji, il n'en serait pas là.

Le novice se hissa sur toit plat et s'assit à l'endroit où il s'était tenu avec Sora. Devant lui, la forêt paraissait bien plus hospitalière que la ville…

 _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je voulais juste trouver une famille, je voulais être fort… Je ne voulais pas de tout ça !_ Une sensation étrange l'envahi soudain. Il voulait se battre contre quelqu'un. Il avait besoin de sentir ses griffes s'enfonçaient dans la fourrure de son adversaire, de sentir le goût du sang…

Il sursauta, soudain conscient de ce qu'il était de penser. Lexie avait raison finalement, ils avaient fait de lui un monstre. Qui ? Luna en le montant inconsciemment contre son chef, et Heep en le montant contre le clan du Yin, en l'encourageant à tuer, à se battre. Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point ?

Un crissement de griffe le tira de ses pensées. Une fourrure blanche et rousse apparu dans son champ de vision, et deux yeux émeraude se plongèrent dans les siens.

« Lexie…

-Je t'ai suivi, miaula-t-elle. Tu avais l'air d'aller mal, alors… »

Aucun d'eux ne poursuivit. Pourtant, Taiji aurait-en voulu se confier à elle ! Mais il savait à quel point Lexie tenait à son clan, et pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait la monter contre ses camarades.

« Je crois que je vais partir… Lâcha-t-il soudain.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama son amie. Mais pourquoi ? »

Il inspira un grand coup, et leva les yeux vers la forêt.

« Je ne suis pas à ma place ici. Je suis né dans la forêt, je crois que… Que je serais plus heureux là-bas. »

Dire ça lui coutait énormément. Il y avait pensé sur un coup de tête, mais à présent, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

« Tu ne veux plus de nous ? » Lexie semblait bouleversée. « Je suis désolé, je sais que tu n'es pas un monstre…

-Crois-moi, tu n'y es pour rien. Et puis, tu avais raison, j'aurais dû t'écouter, je n'es pas était très juste avec toi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! »

Son regard était si triste que Taiji en fut complétement ébranlé.

« Pourquoi ?

-Parce-que… » Elle hésita. « Parce-que je tiens à toi. »

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'un baume sur le cœur meurtris de Taiji qui se colla à la novice. Il voyait bien qu'elle était effondrée, mais il ne pouvait revenir sur sa décision.

« Pars avec moi ! »

Elle le regarda longuement et secoua lentement la tête.

« Je ne peux pas… Ce clan, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Je ne peux pas laissé Cristal et Flash. Je suis désolé… »

Taiji senti une certaine déception l'envahir. Il ne voulait pas la quitté ! Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« On se reverra ! On n'aura cas se voir à chaque pleine lune, près de l'endroit où on s'est rencontrés ! »

Elle se redressa, surprise.

« Mais comment ? Ou vas-tu aller, d'abord ?

-Je vais… Je vais rejoindre le clan du Yin. Il me faut certaines réponses qu'eux seules connaissent. »

Elle acquiesça lentement, puis se remit sur ses pattes. Elle pressa sa truffe contre l'épaule de Taiji.

« Sois prudent, et j'espère que tu trouveras tes réponses.

-Sois prudente aussi, et méfie- toi de Heep, s'il-te-plaît. Ne pose pas de question, contentes-toi de faire ce que je te dis ! »

Le ton suppliant de Taiji la convaincre, et elle se contente de sourire avant de s'en aller. Elle allait lui manquer, et il regrettait de ne pas mieux la connaitre. Le cœur et l'âme meurtris, il se mit lui aussi en route, en se promettant de ne plus jamais faire confiance à qui que soit, excepté Lexie.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Un vent glacé faisait osciller les feuilles des arbres. Les pointes des sapins s'agitaient dans un grincement sinistre, et de fins nuages masquaient de temps à autres le fins croissant de lune qui peinait à éclairer un ciel sans étoiles. Même le bruit de la route semblait étouffé par l'obscurité.

Taiji frissonna. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir attendu la nuit pour se rendre à la frontière des deux territoires. Même si les chats de son ex-clan n'était au courant de rien, il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de croiser une patrouille, ne sachant pas ce qu'il aurait bien pu leur raconter pour justifier sa présence ici.

Le temps passa, et le novice n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait. Une patrouille ? Le lever du jour ? Il soupira, et repensa à ce que Heep lui avait dit : le clan du Yin aurait assassiné son père. Taiji savait que le chef avait menti, cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de lui-même. Après tout, il s'était fié à ses pouvoirs pour arriver à cette déduction. Pouvoirs qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore totalement. Il ne savait même pas quelle était leur étendue ! _Je peux déduire certaines choses avec très peu d'informations en me fiant uniquement à mon instinct… Et maintenant, je sais aussi qu'il m'est possible de savoir quand quelqu'un me ment…_ Il préféra ne pas y repenser. Il y avait des indices, des mots, des gestes, des regards, qui lui indiquaient la vérité, mais il ne voulait pas y croire.

Un craquement se fit entendre. Taiji se redressa, sur le qui-vive. Un chat se tenait face à lui, mais dans l'obscurité, il lui était incapable de le reconnaître, bien que son odeur ne lui était pas étrangère.

« Je viens en paix ! Lança le novice, peu confiant. Je suis seul… »

L'autre s'approcha davantage, est une lueur de sympathie s'alluma dans ses yeux verts.

« Et mais je te reconnais ! Tu es le Yoku du clan du Yang ! Taiji, c'est ça ?

-Shidé ? »

Taiji fut soulagé d'être tombé sur lui et pas sur un autre. Ce Yoku c'était montré amical lors de leur dernière rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Reprit Shidé. Le novice ne dorment pas dans ton clan ?

-C'est compliqué… Pourrais-tu me conduire jusqu'à ton clan ? Il faut que je parles à ton chef. »

Le guerrier sembla hésiter, puis finit par hocher la tête.

« C'est d'accord ! Mais je veux que tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ici d'abord ! »

Anxieux, Taiji observa les alentours. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder. A tout moment, un chat du clan du Yang pouvait le voir en compagnie de Shidé, et ils auraient tout deux de gros ennuis.

« Je t'expliquerais en route, céda le novice.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y. »

Bien sûr, il ne raconta pas tout à Shidé, il se contenta de lui dire qu'il ne sentait pas à sa place dans ce clan, et que son destin était ailleurs. Shidé n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus, et Taiji pria pour qu'il n'ait pas les mêmes pouvoirs que lui.

Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, plus les arbres étaient touffus. Certains étaient mêmes gigantesque. Ils arrivèrent au pied d'une pente rocheuse. Au sommet, Taiji distingua une sortes de barrière végétal, mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse déterminé de quoi il s'agissait exactement. La forte odeur féline lui appris toutefois qu'il devait s'agir du camp du clan du Yin.

« Notre camp est là-haut, confirma Shidé, j'étais de garde, alors je t'ai entendu arriver.

- _Entendu_?

-Mon pouvoir de Yoku. »

Sans ajouter quoi que soit, le guerrier gravit la pente et attendit le novice, qui le rattrapa au sommet. Ils s'engagèrent ensuite dans un labyrinthe végétal. Peu rassuré, Taiji faisait tout pour dissimuler sa peur.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une clairière tapissée d'herbe. Il sembla à Taiji qu'un tronc d'arbres couché et une souche se trouvait en face d'eux. Il aperçut aussi un arbuste et remarqua que la clairière était entourée de buisson et d'ajoncs.

Un félin sorti de l'ombre et feula.

« Un intrus ! Il porte l'odeur du clan du Yang !

-Il est avec moi ! Répliqua Shidé. Ferme-là Kaolu, tu vas réveiller tout le monde, et là ce n'est pas le moment ! »

Leur interlocuteur se calma et observa Taiji. Il s'attarda un instant sur ses yeux avant de secouer la tête.

« D'où il sort celui-là ? Tu ne peux pas ramener ici tous les Yoku que tu trouves ! Philia ne t'as rien dit pour Mori parce-que c'était un chaton, mais lui… D'autant plus qu'il vient du clan du Yang ! »

Taiji se tourna vers Shidé. Alors il n'était pas le premier à avoir été ramener ici… Et en croire ce Kaolu, l'autre était aussi un Yoku.

« Viens Taiji, lui dit Shidé, on devrait dormir. Tu peux venir dans la tanière des guerriers !

-Quoi ?! S'indigna Kaolu. Et pourquoi pas dans l'antre de notre chef, tant que tu y es ? Non, restaient plutôt ici, près des ajoncs. »

Taiji acquiesça, et s'allongea immédiatement, épuisé. Les deux autres échangèrent encore quelques paroles, et le Yoku sombra dans un sommeil agité. Il rêva entre autres d'un chat sans visage rattaché par un fil de cristal à quelque chose que le novice ne vit pas.

Les rayons du soleil et les miaulements indignaient réveillèrent Taiji. Il découvrit enfin le camp en plein du jour. En face de l'entrée se trouvaient bien un tronc d'arbre ainsi qu'une souche. Non-loin, un arbuste dissimulait un creux assez grands pour un ou deux chats. Une odeur d'herbes s'en échappait. De l'autre côté du tronc, un buisson aux larges feuilles semblait lui aussi masquer une tanière. De part et d'autres du camp, de grands buissons et roncière devaient constituer les tanières des guerriers et des apprentis. Et surtout, il y avait tous ces chats… Tous le dévisageait, hésitant entre l'hostilité et la surprise. Seul Kaolu et Shidé restaient amical malgré les œillades peu amènes de leurs camarades.

«Encore un Yoku ! Pesta un matou couleur miel rayé.

-D'abord Mori, après lui… Combien encore ? » Gronda une femelle dorée.

Taiji agita nerveusement les oreilles. Visiblement, il n'était pas le bienvenu ! Il fit toutefois bravement face à ces chats. Malgré leur effarouchement, ils n'avaient pas l'air si terrible ! _On dirait ces stupides chats de gouttière…_ Il en avait chassé plus d'une fois.

Un matou gris et blanc rayé aux yeux ambrés fendit la foule.

« Pourquoi les patrouilles ne sont pas encore partie ? Demanda-t-il. Vous croyez peut-être que les frontières vont se garder toute seule ? »

Il s'interrompit en voyant Taiji. Son regard passa de lui à Shidé.

« Toi, tu me dois des explications !

-Excuse-moi, Tusk, miaula le Yoku en s'inclinant. Il était perdu alors…

-C'est un novice du clan du Yang ! Protesta le dénommé Tusk. Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ? » Il se tourna vers les autres guerriers. « Philia réglera le problème, vous, allez patrouiller ! Ceux qui n'ont rien à faire, et bien… Trouvez-vous une occupation ! »

Il fit signe au deux Yoku de le suivre, et se dirigea vers le tronc couché. Il sauta par-dessus et Taiji en fit de même. De l'autre côté, Tusk était assis sur un carré d'herbe. En face de lui, un amas de branches formait une tanière. Une chatte brune pâle tacheté à la silhouette élancée en sorti. Elle posa son regard ambré sur Tusk, puis sur Taiji et Shidé. Ce dernier s'inclina respectueusement.

« Shidé ? Demanda la meneuse. Que fait ce novice du clan du Yang chez nous ? »

Son ton n'était pas agressif. Elle semblait juste curieuse d'entendre la réponse de son guerrier. Finalement, ce fut Taiji qui répondit.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à m'emmener ici ! Mon nom est Taiji, est je ne suis plus un novice du clan du Yang ! »

La chef du clan du Yin plissa les yeux. Elle l'encouragea à continuer, mais la présence de Tusk et Shidé dérangeait le novice. La meneuse dû le comprendre, puisqu'elle leur ordonna de partir. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, elle se coucha dans l'herbe, les pattes repliées sous elle.

« Je m'appelle Philia, et je diriges ce clan. Alors, d'où viens-tu ?

-J'étais un solitaire, commença Taiji. Je vivais avec ma mère et un autre chat, et je me suis enfui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce-que… » Il hésita. « On m'a menti. J'étais très en colère, alors j'ai traversé les Tréfonds et…

-Tu as traversé les Tréfonds ? » Elle paraissait étonné. « Seul ?

-Heu… Je… Oui, exact. Puis j'ai rejoint le clan du Yang, mais je ne m'y sentais pas à ma place.

-Combien de temps y es-tu resté ?

-Je dirais trois ou quatre lunes. »

La guerrière resta silencieuse, l'air soucieux. Puis elle finit par soupirer et se redressa.

« Je ne comprends pas… Miaula-t-elle. Heep n'aurait jamais laissé un Yoku rejoindre son clan…

-Mon père était lieutenant avant Enko… »

Ses yeux s'agrandir et elle son échine se hérissa.

« Tu es le fils de Haru ?! »

Il recula d'un pas. Même si il était presque convaincu que le clan du Yin n'avait rien à voir avec la mort de son père, il restait méfiant. Et si Philia décidait de le punir pour être le fils du lieutenant de son pire ennemi ? Le regard sombre, la femelle se mit à faire les cents pas.

« Heep, tu es vraiment un imbécile ! Feula-t-elle. Bon, écoutes-moi Taiji. Personne ne doit le savoir, c'est compris ? Je veux bien que tu rejoignes mon clan, de toute façon, cela vaut mieux pour toi… Tu t'es enfui, si Heep te retrouves, il te fera la peau. »

Le novice n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Elle acceptait ! Philia n'était pas comme Heep. Elle avait l'air juste, et aucun sourire sadique ne naissait sur son visage, aucune lueur cruelle dans ses yeux. Rien que de la sagesse. Toutefois, sa réaction au nom de Haru inquiétait Taiji. Son existence semblait vraiment entourée de mystères…

Philia passa devant lui, et bondit sur le tronc, puis sur la souche.

« Je vais annoncer ton arrivé au clan. Viens ! »

Taiji la rejoignit. La souche, qui était bien plus grande que ce qu'il paraissait, dominait le camp. Le novice était comme hypnotisé par le point de vue qui s'offrait à lui. Les chats qui étaient à leur pieds lui paraissaient si insignifiants tout à coup… _Est-ce que c'est ça être chef ? Avoir l'impression d'être… Invincible ?_

Il vit Shidé qui lui faisait signe depuis l'entrée. A côté de lui, un petit chat noir et blanc aux yeux bleus lança un regard amical à Taiji. Le Yoku plissa les yeux, et fut surpris de constater que les oreilles de ce guerrier était bien plus grande et plus touffus que celles de ces camarades. Ça devait être lui, l'autre Yoku.

Philia interpella Tusk.

« Les patrouilles sont-elles revenues ?

-Non, répondit le lieutenant, elles viennent de partir, pour tout te dire. »

La meneuse agita la queue, impatiente.

« Trouve-les, je ne veux perdre de temps !

-Mais il ne faut du gibier…

-Oui, et bien, il attendra ! »

Tusk souffla et appela Shidé.

« Toi et Mori, aller chercher les patrouilles. »

Les deux félins s'inclinèrent et filèrent hors du camp. Taiji remarqua pour la première fois que le camp se trouvait sur une hauteur, et qu'il était impossible d'y accéder sans escalader le ravin qui l'entourait. D'ailleurs, il était à pics, sauf peut-être là où était situé l'entrée.

Quelques instant plus tard, la patrouille revint au camp, accompagné de Shidé et Mori. Philia, qui s'était allongée, se redressa et appela son clan à se réunir. Les novices se bousculèrent pour occuper le premier rang, et deux chatons jaillirent du buisson aux larges feuilles, suivit d'une femelle gris- bleu. Un mâle brun clair au museau grisonnant se glissa dans un coin d'ombre, près de la barrière. Une autre chatte le suivit, qui devait être aussi âgée que lui. Taiji s'étonna de leur présence. _Les anciens, on ne les chasse pas, normalement ? Enfin, c'est ce que Heep disait.._

« Chats du clan du Yin ! Miaula Philia. Vous avez certainement reconnu ce novice comme étant un membre du clan du Yang, et bien figurez-vous qu'il s'est enfui ! »

Des murmures et des feulements accueillirent sa déclaration. Taiji ne savait plus vraiment ou se mettre.

« Il est venu demander asile à notre clan. » Elle dû miauler pour obtenir le silence. « C'est un Yoku ! Ou croyez-vous qu'il puisse aller ? Vous et moi savons pertinemment que Heep est capable de le tuer si il le trouve. »

Taiji sorti ses griffes. A présent, les protestations s'étaient tuent. Les chats le fixaient tous avec un mélange d'hostilité, d'étonnement, voir même de pitié. La tension était telle que ça en devenait oppressant.

« Heep a laissé un Yoku rejoindre son clan ?! »

La question provenait d'un chat roux et brun assit près de l'arbuste. Il sentait les herbes. Quand son regard croisa celui du Yoku en question, il se crispa, et ferma lentement les yeux.

« Jamais je ne l'aurais cru possible, reprit-il, surtout maintenant que… Enfin, peu importe. »

Il disparut sous les branches basses de son arbuste. Certains guerriers levèrent les yeux au ciel. Philia lâcha un soupir et reprit :

« Ce novice sera donc reconnut comme l'un des nôtres. Il lui faut un mentor. » Elle fit descendre Taiji de la souche. « Kaolu. »

Le guerrier brun écaille s'avança. Ses yeux verts scintillaient.

« Tu es un guerrier dont le sens de la loyauté est sans égale. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi. »

Kaolu frôla du museau la truffe de Taiji, qui n'y prêta pas attention. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : pourquoi les deux clans étaient-il si différents ? Comment interprété les paroles du chat brun et roux ? Et surtout, dans quelles circonstances son père avait-il trouvé la mort ?


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Mori regarda Kaolu et Taiji sortir du camp. Après s'être assuré que Tusk n'avait pas besoin de lui, il leur emboita le pas. Il était curieux de savoir ce que Kaolu allait enseigner à ce jeune Yoku.

Du haut du ravin, il vit les deux félins disparaitre dans la forêt. Le guerrier leva une patte quand il sentit qu'on lui marchait sur la queue. Il fit volte- face et découvrit un chat ivoire aux oreilles et à la queue rosées. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs.

« Jasmin ! Miaula Mori, surprit.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Rien de spéciale, je comptais juste suivre Kaolu, pour voir l'entrainement de Taiji. Il n'y a rien de mal ! »

Le guerrier blanc secoua la tête. Mori ce doutait qu'il n'aimait pas Taiji, tout comme il ne l'aimait pas, lui. _Tout ça parce-que on est des Yoku…_

« Philia lui fait peut-être confiance, reprit Jasmin, mais ce n'est pas mon cas… Ni celui de beaucoup d'autres.

-Parce-que c'est un Yoku ?

-Tu en es bien un, toi, et personne ne te le reproche… Enfin, presque. Non, c'est surtout le fait qu'il ait appartenu au clan du Yang. »

Mori ne dit rien. Si il n'avait pas été un Yoku, peut- être aurait-il ressenti de la haine envers Taiji… Mais pour lui, cette notion était abstraite. Son pouvoir l'empêcher de ressentir de l'animosité envers qui que soit. Il faisait confiance à tout le monde, et jamais il ne s'attirait les foudres de quelqu'un. Personne ne le détestait. Il pouvait donc se retourner contre n'importe qui, sans qu'on le soupçonne. Et ça, son clan l'avait bien compris, aussi servait -il d'arme, de temps à autres.

Il reporta son attention sur la forêt, puis lâcha :

« Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit, si vous ne lui faites pas confiance ?

-Parce-que nous faisons confiance à Philia. Et puis, elle n'a pas tort : si il nous ne rejoins pas, il mourra. Et même si je ne l'aime pas, jamais je n'enverrais quelqu'un à sa mort. »

Il se détourna et retourna au camp. Mori, lui, rabattit ses longues oreilles, afin de se protéger du vent. Il finit par s'enfoncer dans la forêt à son tour.

Taiji suivit Kaolu jusqu'à un énorme chêne. Le sol tapissait de feuilles mortes crissait sous ses pattes.

« Tu vois la rangée d'arbre, derrière le chêne ? C'est la frontière des Tréfonds. Au-delà, il n'y a rien qu'une étendu de roche. »

Distrait, le novice n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il connaissait très bien les Tréfonds… Il les avait traversé seul !

Une souris apparut dans son champ de vision. Taiji adopta la position du chasseur, et rampa rapidement mais silencieusement vers elle. Quand il fut assez près, il bondi et l'acheva. Triomphant, il montra sa prise à son nouveau mentor.

« C'est ton ancien mentor qui t'a appris à chasser comme ça ? Ce n'est pas courant pour le clan du Yang… »

Taiji sourit amèrement au souvenir de Luna. Elle s'était montrée d'abord si gentille avec lui… Un peu comme Kaolu, raison de plus pour se méfier de lui.

« Non, c'est un ami de ma mère qui me l'a appris. Mon mentor de m'époque ne pas apporter grand-chose… »

Kaolu agita les oreilles mais n'ajouta rien. Il montra à Taiji comment enterrer sa prise, et entraina son apprenti plus loin dans le territoire du Yin, dos à la frontière du territoire du Yang. Ils longèrent les Tréfonds et le sol devint escarpé sous leurs pattes. Petit à petit, les bois s'éclaircirent. Kaolu pressa l'allure, et bientôt, Taiji peina à se maintenir à sa hauteur.

Il fut soulager quand le guerrier brun écaille s'arrêta à la bordure d'un vaste champ.

« C'est la limite de notre territoire. Les bipèdes cultivent ces champs, il est risquait d'y chasser, surtout quand ils emmènent leurs chiens…

-Des bipèdes ? L'interrompit Taiji.

-Ce sont des créatures qui se déplacent sur deux pattes… Je crois que le clan du Yang les appellent des ''humains''. »

Les deux clans étaient si différents… Le novice se demandait si il arriverait à s'adapter à ce nouveau mode de vie, quand des fougères bruirent derrière eux. Un chat noir et blanc aux yeux ambrés en sorti. Kaolu le dévisagea, surpris.

« Mori ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

Taiji posa son regard sur ses oreilles, et compris qu'il s'agissait du deuxième Yoku aperçu lors de sa présentation au clan.

« Pardonne-moi de vous interrompre, Kaolu. » Sa vois était si douce que Taiji se senti presque mal à l'aise. « J'étais curieux de savoir comment tu allais t'en sortir, c'est ton premier novice après tout… »

Taiji eut impression étrange. Il appréciait énormément ce chat, alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas ! Même si il le voulait de tout son cœur, il lui était impossible d'éprouver quelconque sentiments négatifs à son égard.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de me soucier de toi, rétorqua Kaolu, n'oublie pas que tu viens d'être fait guerrier ! »

Malgré ses paroles sèches, aucune colère ne brillait dans les yeux du guerrier. Taiji n'y comprenait rien. Ce Mori était vraiment très étrange. Ce dernier se tourna vers Taiji et lui sourit. Sourire si innocent, d'ailleurs…

« Je sais ce que tu dois te dire… Seulement, je n'y peux rien, il faudra que tu t'y habitus ! Après tout, je suis un Yoku, tout comme toi. »

Taiji se concentra sur les pensées de son interlocuteur. Elles étaient aussi pures que sa voix. Il ne lui mentait pas.

« Je suis désolé, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, je ne voulais pas…

-Non, je comprends ! Ronronna Mori. Si ton mentor me le permet, j'aimerais beaucoup faire plus ample connaissance avec toi ! »

Kaolu soupira, mais acquiesça. Taiji ne sut dire si il était content ou non. L'attraction qu'exerçais Mori sur lui l'inquiétait, mais l'intriguait aussi beaucoup…

Les deux Yoku se rendirent au pied du grand chêne ou Taiji avait enterré sa proie. Il s'en empara et la déposa devant son aîné, qui le regarda d'un air amusé.

« Pour un ancien membre du clan du Yang, tu sembles connaître les bonnes manières ! »

Le novice ne répondit rien, ne sachant comment prendre ces paroles. Il se contenta de se coucher sur le ventre, et Mori prit place à côté de lui, leur pelage se touchant presque. Surpris par ce contact, Taiji se figea. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas ! Mori s'en aperçu.

« Qui y a- t-il ? Nous sommes camarades de clan maintenant. Tiens, on pourrait partager la souris. »

Ils mangèrent en silence. Taiji ne quittait pas Mori des yeux.

« Tu es comme ça avec tout le monde ? Interrogea soudain le guerrier. On dirait que tu t'attends à ce que je te sautes dessus !

-Non, je… C'est juste qu'on se connait à peine ! Tu fais donc confiance à tous ceux que tu croises sur ta route ? Comme Shidé ? Est-ce que tous les guerriers de ton clan sont comme ça ? »

Mori le fixa avec étonnement.

« C'est la première fois que quelqu'un se comporte comme ça avec moi… murmura-t-il. Intéressant. Pour tout te dire, mon pouvoir de Yoku m'empêche de ressentir quoi que soit de négatif envers un autre, et il empêche tout ceux qui croisent ma route de penser du mal de moi. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre… En temps normal, les autres chats ne me posent pas de questions, ils me font tout simplement confiance. »

Taiji ne sut qu'en penser. Mori l'effrayer, mais il l'attirait, aussi. Son pouvoir était tellement étrange… Il se sentait pathétique à côté.

« Pour ce qui es du reste de mon clan, poursuivi Mori, ne crois pas qu'ils t'ont tous accepté. Ils croient en Philia, c'est tout. Et Shidé t'apprécie parce-que tu es un Yoku. »

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Taiji.

« Tu as de la chance, tu sais. Tes yeux sont magnifiques. Moi, on ne peut pas dire que mes oreilles soit un atout…

-C'est vite dit ! Protesta Taiji. Dans mon ancien clan, tous me dévisageaient sans cesse… Sauf Lexie. » En l'évoquant, il ressentit une peine immense. « Elle, elle croyait en moi. »

Mori demeura silencieux à cette déclaration. Il se leva et s'avança jusqu'au pied de l'arbre.

« Parfois, je maudis mon pouvoir… Miaula le jeune chat. J'aimerais bien ne pas m'attacher à ce point à tous ceux que je rencontre… Surtout quand leur cœur est déjà pris. »

Taiji ne saisit pas tout de suite la signification de ses paroles. Quand il comprit enfin, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. _Mais il est stupide ou quoi ?! Mon pauvre Taiji, mais dans quel clan de cervelle de souris es-tu tombé ?_

Le novice pénétra dans le camp, plusieurs proies à la gueule. Il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Mori durant tout le trajet du retour. Il chercha du regard le tas de gibier, et fila y déposer ses prises, un oiseau et deux souris. Il surpris le regard hostile de plusieurs guerriers. Il se détourna et se retrouva truffe-à-truffe avec Shidé.

« Tu m'as l'air d'être plutôt bon chasseur, lança-t-il, Kaolu doit être content… »

Taiji ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il avait aperçu son mentor. Il le rejoignit à grand pas. Ce dernier était en grande conversation avec une guerrière dorée et un grand mâle rayé couleur miel. Ils s'interrompirent quand ils virent le novice arriver.

« Salutation, Taiji, fit la femelle en s'inclinant. Je m'appelle Bruyère, et mon nom spirituel est Yu-ka. » Elle tendit une patte vers le mâle rayé. « Lui, c'et Foudre. Son nom spirituel est Si-ao. »

Le Yoku s'inclina respectueusement, et se tourna vers son mentor, qui le gratifia d'un regard chaleureux.

« Tu dois être fatigué. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer la tanière des novices. »

Ils traversèrent le camp, et s'arrêtèrent devant un buisson s'enfonçait dans la barrière d'ajoncs. Un novice doré moucheté faisait sa toilette devant l'entrée. A la vue de Taiji, il s'interrompit.

« Ginger, fit Kaolu, montre à Taiji ou il peut dormir. »

Ginger acquiesça, et lorsque le guerrier les laissa seul, il se tourna vers Taiji.

« Salutation ! On ne se connait pas encore, mon nom est Ginger !

-Le mien, tu le connais déjà ! » Répondit Taiji, heureux que le novice se montre amical.

Ce dernier se glissa dans le buisson, suivit du Yoku. A l'intérieur, il y avait des nid de mousses.

« Givre et Night dorme là, fit Ginger en désignant un coin de la tanière. Ici, c'est libre ! »

Taiji se coucha à l'endroit indiqué, et son camarade se roula en boule dans sa litière. Le sommeil mit du temps à venir pour Taiji, qui repensai à Lexie. Elle lui manquait temps ! Et ce Mori était si étrange… Taiji aurait tant voulu être en mesure de le détester, mais ça lui était impossible…

Finalement, il finit par s'endormir.

La froideur de la nuit fit se hérisser le pelage de Mori. Il devait veiller sur son camp, mais il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir dormir !

Il soupira en repensant à Taiji. Il s'en voulait terriblement pour ce qu'il s'était passé. Seulement, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un agissait de la sorte vis-à-vis de lui. Et il aimait vraiment beaucoup Taiji, bien plus que tout ceux que son pouvoir lui forçait à aimer.

Philia se glissa silencieusement à ses côtés.

« Tout est calme ?

-Rien à signaler, lui confirma le guerrier.

-Tant mieux. »

Il savait à quoi la meneuse pensait. Elle redoutait que le clan du Yang ne veuille récupérer Taiji, bien que cela soit plus qu'improbable. Il remarqua alors une perle à l'éclat blanc autour du coup de son chef.

« Tu n'as pas peur que les autres la voix ? L'interrogea-t-il, surpris.

-Je ne voulais qu'elle reste sans surveillance, ça me rassure de l'avoir sur moi. »

Elle soupira.

« J'aimerais ne pas avoir à mentir à mon clan, Mori.

-Tu ne leur ment pas ! Tu les protège, c'est tout. »

Philia ronronna et donna un petit coup de patte au guerrier, ce qui lui rappela par la même occasion que son chef était encore très jeune.

« Ils ne sont pas tous aussi compréhensif que toi, j'en ai peur ! Honnêtement, Mori, tu penses que j'ai fait le choix, en acceptant Taiji parmi nous ? »

Mori prit le temps de réfléchir, surpris par la question. Il savait que son chef lui faisait une confiance aveugle, mais il était très jeune, trop pour comprendre l'ampleur de tout ce que Philia lui avait raconté, lorsqu'elle avait été son mentor. _Tout ça à cause de ce stupide pouvoir, une fois de plus…_ Pensa-t-il, amère. Il savait des choses que jamais il n'aurait dû savoir. Jamais.

« Je ne sais pas… Tu n'aurais pas du tout me raconter… _Ils_ savent que je sais, et j'ai peur de mettre mon clan en danger en m'impliquant dans cette histoire.

-Je sais, seulement, ton pouvoir a gagné en force, et il difficile de te mentir. »

Mori planta ses griffes dans le sol et releva la tête vers le ciel. _Peu importe qu'ils me fassent du mal… Tant qu'à toi, ils ne te font rien… Ho Taiji ! Si seulement j'étais plus fort !_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Taiji s'étira et cligna des yeux. Ginger était sorti, et le seul, occupant de la tanière était un novice noir comme du charbon roulé, en boule dans un coin. _Il doit s'agir de Night… Il ressemble à Onix._ Taiji repensa avec nostalgie à ses anciens camarades. Manquait-il à Sora et Lexie autant qu'ils lui manquaient ? Et Heya ? Il s'en était toujours voulu d'être parti sans même lui dire au revoir.

Dans la clairière, Kaolu faisait les cents pas, et accouru vers son novice dès qu'il le vit. Taiji remarqua que Tusk avait le pelage gonflé, et que la plupart des guerriers étaient rassemblés.

« Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit-il.

-Le clan du Yang a franchi la frontière, répondit son mentor, et Philia souhaite y envoyer une patrouille. »

Sitôt qu'il eut terminé sa phrase, la meneuse apparut sur la souche, l'air grave.

« Chats du clan du Yin ! Miaula-t-elle. Il semblerait que nos voisins veuillent annexer une autre partie de notre territoire. Cette fois, nous ne les laisserons pas faire ! »

Des murmures excités et des feulements parcoururent la foule. Taiji eut soudain très froid, et pour une fois, le vent n'y était pour rien.

« Je dirigerais une première patrouille, poursuivit la meneuse. Tusk prendra la tête de l'autre. Mais avant, Mori tentera de soutirer des informations à un des leurs. »

Cette déclaration étonna beaucoup Taiji. Mori se mettrait en grand danger ! Pourtant, le jeune guerrier avait l'air confiant. Tusk le regarda à la dérobé avant de déclarer :

« Je prendrais avec moi Jasmin, Eucalyptus, Givre et Foudre.

-Et moi, reprit Philia, j'emmènerais Mori, Bruyère, Kaolu, Night, et Taiji. Shidé, tu veillera sur les anciens, ainsi que sur Brume et ses petits. Ginger sera avec toi. »

Le novice en question, qui s'était enfin réveiller, protesta, mais fut rabrouer par un des anciens. Taiji se crispa. Il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver face à Sora ou Lexie, mais si Luna avait le malheur de croiser son chemin…

La patrouille de Philia progressait rapidement dans les sous-bois. Taiji fermait la marche, juste derrière Bruyère et Kaolu. Le guerrière dorée semblait soucieuse.

« Ce n'est pas un peu précipité comme décision ? »

Kaolu lui jeta un bref coup d'œil.

« Le clan du Yang nous cherche des puces depuis des lunes, il est normal que notre chef décide de répliquer.

-Je te parlais de Taiji ! Il ne maîtrise aucune de nos techniques, et qui te dit qu'il acceptera d'affronter ses anciens camarades ? »

Le novice feula doucement. Cette imbécile allait voir comment il se battait ! Pour lui, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec leurs voisins.

La meneuse s'arrêta soudain, à l'affut. La pinèdes était encore loin devant eux, pourtant, l'odeur du clan du Yang était déjà très forte. Les guerriers du clan en question se tenait à quatre longueur de queue de là, les griffes sortie, les yeux étincelants. Philia s'avança, entouré de ses guerriers, qui étaient prêt à en découdre.

« Vous êtes sur mon territoire, lança-t-elle, j'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse, quoi que j'en doute. »

Un félin noir comme du charbon sorti du tas, le pelage ébouriffé.. Ses pattes blanches contrastaient avec la noirceur de son regard. Taiji le reconnut aussi tôt : Enko. Enfin, ce chat lui ressemblait beaucoup, parce-que jamais Taiji n'avait vue une telle colère, une telle rage de vaincre dans le regard du lieutenant. L'odeur de sa peur le frappa soudain.

« La raison est évidente ! Cracha Enko. Nous sommes venu récupérer ce qui nous appartient ! »

Les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers Taiji. Ce dernier sentit son sang se glacer. Heep voulait le récupérer. Lui, un traitre de Yoku. Et comme toujours, il avait envoyé son lieutenant faire le sale boulot. Ce constat le fit sourire. Un sourire d'amertume. Qui se battrait pour lui ? Le clan du Yin ? Philia risquerait-elle la vie d'un de ses guerrier pour lui ?

Mori quitta la patrouille et plongea son regard dans celui du lieutenant adverse. Taiji fut épaté par son sang- froid, alors qu'il risquait de se faire tuer.

« Pourquoi y tenir tant ? Miaula-t-il. C'est un traitre, et un Yoku. »

Enko paru décontenancé. Il ne résista pas bien longtemps au charme de Mori, mais restait tout de même sur la défensive.

« C'est Heep qui m'envoie. Il tient à ce que je le récupère. Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi, je sais juste qu'il me fera tuer si je désobéit. »

Satisfait, Mori recula, et le charme se brisa. Soudain conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire, Enko crasha furieusement. Taiji détailla les guerriers qui l'accompagnait : Onix, Haku, Suie, Nori, Mistyc, Ruki, Sora, Eiji, Heya…Il constata avec horreur la présence de Lexie. Tous étaient présent, sauf Luna. Est-ce que, comme Shidé, la guerrière avait à garder le camp ? Déçu, le Yoku se concentra de nouveau sur son chef. A vrai dire, le fait que Heep est menacé Enko ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que si Heep avait laissé Enko être lieutenant, c'était parce-qu'il était populaire au sein des guerriers, non parce-que le meneur lui faisait confiance. Au contraire, Tusk, lui, était prêt à donner sa vie pour Philia.

« Nous ne céderons pas, répondit Philia d'un ton glacial. Taiji nous as rejoint de son plein gré, il a fui ce clan. » Les guerriers du Yang foudroyèrent le novice du regard. « Je ne vous donnerais pas cette satisfaction. De plus, vous êtes chez nous, que je saches… Vous pensiez peut-être vous en tirer sans une égratignure ? »

A ces mots, la deuxième patrouille du Yin surgit de la forêt et prit leurs adversaires de revers. Surprit, ceux-ci se jetèrent aveuglément dans la bataille. Philia disparut sous une masse grouillante de fourrure. Taiji fut plaqué violemment au sol par un chat qu'il connaissait bien.

« Onix ! Cracha-t-il.

-Les traitres doivent payer ! Tant pis si je te tue, je pourrais toujours faire passer ça pour un accident… »

Sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre, Taiji lui lança ses pattes arrières dans le ventre. Sa précédente défaite face au guerrier noir lui avait laissé un goût amère dans la bouche.

Onix sauta hors de portée du Yoku, qui s'élança vers lui. Au dernier moment, Taiji plongea sous son ventre, et se retourna sur le dos, les griffes sortie. Comme prévu, Onix se laissa tomber sur le novice, et s'empala sur ses griffes. Poussant un cri de douleur, il se redressa d'un coup. Taiji roula sur le côté, et fut happé par Suie et Jasmin, qui se battait au corps- à- corps. Il perdit Onix de vue. Sans perdre de temps, il chercha son chef du regard. Philia et Tusk se battaient côte-à-côte contre Nori. Leurs attaques combinées eurent rapidement raison de la guerrière brune, qui fila en poussant un cri de douleur.

Taiji senti un poids sur son dos. Il se cabra, ce qui fit lâcher prise à son adversaire. Heya n'abandonna pas pour autant. Vive comme l'éclair, elle se glissa sous lui et lui mordit une patte arrière de toute ses forces. Poussant un hurlement de rage, Taiji la plaqua furieusement au sol et martela son ventre de ses pattes arrières. Pourquoi de tous, avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur elle ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ? Il pensait qu'ils étaient amis, et que, comme Sora, elle refuserait de l'affronter… Il plongea en avant et saisit entre ses crocs l'artère jugulaire de la novice.

Réalisant ce qu'il allait faire, Taiji lâcha soudainement prise et recula. Heya lui lança un regard glacé d'effroi.

Sans avoir senti l'odeur et le goût du sang de la novice, Taiji se détourna vers Kaolu, qui affrontait Mistyc et Sora. Taiji fonça vers lui et attrapa Mistyc par la peau du coup. Kaolu en profita pour lui sauter dessus, laissant Taiji seul face à Sora. Son ancien camarade lui lança un regard froid, avant de se détourner.

« Je ne veux me battre contre toi, siffla-t-il, alors vas-t-en s'il te plaît.

-Sora, je peux tout t'expliquer…

-Je ne veux pas de tes explications ! »

Sora tourna les talons et disparut dans la foule. Le Yoku voulut le rattraper, mais se retrouva face à Enko. Celui-ci le mordit à l'épaule et tenta de le trainer dans un buisson, à l'écart.

« Lâches-moi ! S'écria Taiji. Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Le lieutenant lâcha prise, mais s'assura que le novice ne puisse pas s'enfuir.

« Laisse-moi te tuer ! Il le faut, sinon… »

Son ton implorant chamboula Taiji. Ne voulait-il pas le ramener vivant, justement ?

« C'est Heep qui t'as demandé ça ? Ce n'est ce que tu as dit à Philia !

-Il veut te voir vivant, c'est vrai… Mais jamais il ne doit y parvenir ! Jamais ! Et la seule solution pour cela, c'est que tu meurs. »

L'expression d'Enko terrorisa Taiji. Il semblait vraiment prêt à en finir avec lui, à cet instant. Le novice recula, mais son pelage se prit dans les ronces. Poussant un cri de terreur, il força le passage et parvint à s'échapper. Il regarda autour de lui, et constata qu'il était seul. Si Enko le suivait, s'en serait finit de lui. Il aurait pu l'affronter, peut-être même le vaincre, mais la peur et la sensation étrange qui s'était emparé de lui l'empêchait de réfléchir.

Il se força à se calmer, et repartie en direction du lieu où les deux clans s'affrontaient.

Une plainte retentit dans la forêt. Taiji pressa le pas, et s'arrêta net. Les combat avaient cessé. Les clans s'étaient rassemblés chacun de leur côté de la frontière. Taiji fut frappé d'horreur quand son regard se posa sur le corps qui gisait à terre. Eiji avait fourré la truffe dans le pelage de sa défunte sœur, et Nori pleurait sa fille disparut. Taiji poussa un miaulement furieux et courut jusqu'à celle qui jadis avait été plus qu'une amie. Il se moquait des regards réprobateurs des autres chats. Parmi tous, pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette bataille lui prenne Heya ? Dire qu'il ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir…

« Je suis désolé ! Gémit-il. Tout est ma faute… Si je n'étais pas parti, ce combat n'aurait jamais eu lieu ! »

Il ne fit pas attention à la douleur lancinante de son épaule, ni même au félin qui s'était approché de lui.

« Ce n'est pas toi, le fautif…

-Tu sais très bien que si ! » Il était furieux, à présent. « Lexie, tu sais très bien que j'avais le choix ! »

Il s'écarta vivement d'elle, se tournant vers son nouveau clan. Il sentait son regard posé sur lui.

« Qui a fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

Personne ne répondit. Et certains refusèrent de croiser son regard.

« J'ai dit, qui a fait ça ?! »

Il sorti les griffes, et se ramassa sur lui-même, quand il senti une patte se poser sur son épaule. Mori, car c'était lui, l'obligea à se redresser.

« L'unique fautif, c'est Heep et tu le sais très bien. »

L'aura apaisante du Yoku calma Taiji, qui soupira.

« Viens, rentrons. » Mori effleura son épaule meurtrie. « Tu devrais montrer ça à Aika, notre soigneur. »

Taiji n'en avait que faire, de qui était Aika. Il était ébranlé. Non seulement par la mort d'Heya, mais surtout, par les paroles d'Enko. _Il ne faut pas que tu vives ! Pour notre bien à tous !_ Il secoua la tête, tentant de chasser ces paroles de son esprit, elle et leur signification. Une fois de plus, Taiji haït son pouvoir. Et quand il se tourna vers Mori, il sut qu'il n'était pas le seul à détester être un Yoku.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Taiji ne décrocha pas un mot durant tout le chemin du retour. Une colère sourde montait en lui,, destinée à celui qui avait tué Heya. _Si je le retrouve, je le tue !_ D'ordinnaire, l'idée même de tué lui faisait peur, ou du moins, lui faisait ressentir un certains dégoût, mais pas cette fois. Il était prêt à le faire.

Ses blessures le firent grimacer, et le forcèrent à ralentir l'allure. A ses côté, Mori s'appuya contre lui pour l'empêcher de tomber. Le contact du Yoku fit frémir Taiji, qui se méfiait un peu de lui, bien que le pouvoir de Mori l'empêchait de l'affirmer clairement. De toute façon, Taiji ne faisait confiance à personne. Il se l'était fait promettre.

Shidé et Ginger traversèrent le camp ventre-à-terre lorsque la patrouille émergea des ajoncs. Un autre chat roux et brun le suivit plus lentement. Taiji cru reconnaitre celui qui le premier s'était opposé à sa venue dans le clan. Quelque chose chez lui dérangeait Taiji, sans qu'il ne sache quoi exactement.

Mori lui donna un petit coup de museau.

« Voici Aika, notre soigneur. Tu devrais aller le voir. »

Il le fixa encore un instant, puis son regard bleu s'assombrit tout à coup. Le novice se retourna et hoqueta. Philia se déplaçait avec peine, soutenue par Tusk et Foudre. Son flanc saignait, et une profonde entaille barrée son poitrail. Taiji s'en voulu de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, trop occupé à ruminé ses idées sombres. La meneuse parvint à grand peine à gagner l'arbuste qui devait être l'antre d'Aika. Ce dernier revint sur ses pas, et disparu à la suite de son chef, l'air inquiet. Tusk, qui n'avait que quelques blessures superficielles, fit face à l'assemblée de félins.

« Ceux qui sont gravement blessé, rapprocher vous de la tanière des guerriers. Les autres, vous attendrez prêt de celle des apprentis. Je veux que tous ceux qui sont en état de marche aillent chasser. Shidé, tu dirigeras la patrouille.

Taiji profita de l'agitation pour se rendre auprès de son chef. Il passa la tête dans une ouverture au pied de l'arbuste, et fut surprit de découvrir que le sol s'enfonçait, formant une plateforme le long du ravin, protégée par les branches tombante d'un saule pleureur invisible depuis le camp.

Philia était installée sur une litière de mousse, tandis qu'Aika étalait quelque chose sur son épaule. La forte odeur végétale fit froncer la truffe du novice, qui s'approcha, hésitant. A sa vue, les deux félins levèrent les yeux.

« Je m'inquiétais pour Philia… Miaula Taiji. Elle va bien ? »

Le soigneur traversa sa tanière et s'empara d'une boule de mousse imbibée d'eau avant de lui répondre :

« Elle survivra. »

Il déposa son fardeau devant son chef, avant de se tourner complétement vers Taiji, qui le vit de face pour la première fois. Le novice ne sut se figea. Une balafre profonde défigurait Aika, le privant d'un de ses yeux. Le Yoku détourna rapidement le regard, sachant mieux que personne ce que cela faisait d'être dévisagé.

« Je suis désolé, s'empressa-t-il de lancer, ça m'a surpris… »

Le félin soupira d'un air résigné, fermant son unique œil ambré.

« Je suis habitué, ce n'est rien. Et puis, tu dois savoir ce que cela fait. »

Son expression redevint neutre, et il s'empara de quelques feuilles qu'il mâcha et réduisit en pulpe.

« Ce sont des feuilles de soucis, expliqua-t-il, pour empêcher les infections.

-Je connais, répondit Taiji, on en utilisait parfois dans le clan du Yang… »

Il grimaça quand le soigneur frotta vigoureusement sur sa blessure.

« Heep est stupide, grommela-t-il ensuite, sans soigneur, comment son clan peut lutter contre la maladie ?

-Ils se partagent leur connaissances… »

Aika afficha un air excédé et s'attaqua à la patte arrière de Taiji. Philia, qui s'était redressée, posa son regard ambré sur le novice.

« Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour eux. » Elle hésita, puis poursuivit. « Pendant une partie du combat, tu as disparu… Ou étais-tu ? »

Taiji paniqua. Elle s'était donc aperçu de son absence… Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui répéter les paroles d'Enko ! Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, sachant que chaque minutes d'hésitation de sa part pouvait ne faire qu'augmenter la méfiance de la guerrière.

« Leur lieutenant m'a fait tomber dans un buisson, et j'ai eu du mal à en sortir. »

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Il fut soulagé quand Philia hocha lentement la tête.

« Tu t'es bien battu, aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas hésiter à de retourner vers d'anciens camarades pour défendre ton clan. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette novice, mais Taiji, ne laisses pas la colère t'aveugler. Les actes qui en découlent son irréparables, tu le sais. Elle ne le méritait pas.»

Taiji inspira profondément et acquiesça. Lentement, il sorti à l'air libre et lança un regard circulaire sur le camp. Il avisa Tusk, le rejoignit et déclara qu'il allait chasser. Ginger voulut l'accompagner, mais il repoussa gentiment son offre, avant de sortir du camp. Une fois dans la forêt, il s'assit, et regarda le ciel. De fins nuages blancs le traversait, et une brise fraîche ébouriffa le pelage du novice, qui poussa d'un coup un cri de colère.

« Je l'ai tué ! S'écria-t-il. J'ai tué Heya ! C'est ce que tu voulais, Heep ? »

Aveuglé par ses sentiments, il s'élança à l'aveugle dans la forêt, plantant ses griffes dans le sol à chaque foulées, ignorant ses blessures. Lexie l'avait prévenu, et il n'en avait qu'à sa tête, comme toujours. Et maintenant, Heep était parvenu à son but : il avait de lui un monstre. Lui, mais aussi Luna, qui s'était servie de lui. Erable, qui lui avait menti. Menthe, qui ne lui avait pas non plus avoué la vérité… Il les détestait tous. _Je suis capable de tué à présent. Je ne m'en priverais pas. Qu'est-ce que ça changes, de toute manière ?_

Il s'arrêta de courir lorsqu'il arriva à la limite de son territoire. Devant lui s'étendait un champ de bipède. Taiji prit le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de revenir lentement sur ses pas.

« Moi, je suis un guerrier du clan du Yang, et tu m'attaques !

-Encore ? Mais c'est toujours toi ! » Protesta un chaton noir.

Isao, un petit mâle brun clair robuste, lui sauta sur le dos et ils roulèrent au sol. Couché sous la souche, Taiji les observait d'un œil distrait. Il aimerais être aussi insouciant qu'eux…

Givre, une novice blanche aux pattes rayées, s'approcha de lui, un écureuil dans la gueule.

« Tiens, j'ai pensé que tu avais faim ! »

Taiji la remercia et mangea sans appétit. Givre s'était toujours montrée très aimable avec lui. Ginger et Night était aussi très sympathique, bien que ce dernier ai la fâcheuse tendance de se prendre pour le chef des novices. Taiji l'ignorait, ce qui avait tendance à l'exaspérer.

Givre observa Isao et Ria, les deux chatons du clan, d'un œil amusé.

« Il est temps qu'il devienne novice ! Miaula-t-elle.

-Et nous, qu'on devienne guerrier. »

Le Yoku mourait d'envie de voir son baptême arriver. Il était prêt, il le sentais. Son amie ronronna et lui assena un coup de patte sur l'épaule.

« Avant, il faut qu'on apporte de la litière fraîche pour les anciens, tu te souviens ?

-Comment oublier ? Kaolu ne cesse de me le rappeler ! » Railla Taiji.

Les deux novices se rendirent dans la tanière d'Aika, qui gardait toujours de la mousse sèche depuis que la saison des Arbres-Sans-Feuilles avait commencé.

Taiji passa la tête à l'intérieur de l'antre du soigneur, et fut étonné de la trouvé vide, à l'exception de Bruyère, qui leva la tête. Deux jours avaient passé depuis la bataille, mais la guerrière ne s'était toujours pas remise d'une importante foulure à l'épaule.

« Vous cherchez Aika ? Miaula-t-elle. Il est sorti cueillir des remèdes. »

Givre entra à son tour et s'approcha d'un tas de mousse.

« On est juste venu prendre de la mousse pour les anciens. Comment va ton épaule ? »

La guerrière grimaça en s'étirant.

« Un peu mieux… J'ai vraiment hâte de sortir de là, et de retourner chasser ! Une course dans les bois me ferait le plus grand bien. »

Taiji s'empara d'une grande plaque de mousse, et salua Bruyère. Givre, elle, regardait la guerrière, l'air pensif.

« Et si tu venais avec nous ? On pourra aller faire un tour quand on aura fini ! »

Amusée, son aînée rit doucement.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible ! Philia a clairement insisté sur le fait que les novices devaient rester à disposition des guerriers. Nous sommes si peu nombreux que c'est à peine si Tusk arrives à organiser toutes les patrouilles !

-Mais justement ! Répliqua Givre. Si on sort, on pourra chasser et…

-N'insistes pas ! Et puis, Aika t'arrachera les moustaches si tu me fais marcher par ce froid. »

Taiji n'attendit pas Givre et se rendit auprès de anciens, en espérant qu'ils ne souffrent pas trop du froid. Il ne les voyait pas souvent, mais il était assez intelligent pour comprendre que si il se souciait d'eux, alors le reste du clan le considérerait comme un guerrier loyale, et soucieux du bien- être de ces compagnons.

Depuis la mort d'Heya, il ne cessait de ruminer de sombres pensées. Etait-ce réellement de sa faute ? Qui d'autres était au courant ? Après tout, rien ne lui garantissait que Philia n'ait rien dit à personne.

C'est en soupirant qu'il entra dans la tanière des anciens. Yu-Chi, un vieux matou brun grisonnant au museau pelé leva la tête.

« He bien jeune novice, est-ce une façon de saluer ses aînés ?

-Désolé, c'est juste que je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur. »

Il posa sa mousse dans un coin et commença à l'étaler à grand renfort de coup de griffes. Yu-Chi fronça le museau.

« Si tu t'y prend comme ça, il ne nous resteras que des lambeaux ! Rentre tes griffes, et appliques- toi d'avantage.

-Pardon, fit le Yoku en s'exécutant, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'effectuer ce genre de corvée… »

Il acheva rapidement sa tâche et s'apprêtait à partir, mais l'ancien le retint.

« Patience, Taiji. Un jour, tu verras que les choses s'arrangeront. »

Le novice acquiesça, reconnaissant. Les mots de Yu-Chi lui avaient réchauffé le cœur. Il s'y raccrocha comme on s'accroche à une branche pour ne pas tomber. Ce qui pourrait paraitre anodin d'un point de vue extérieur représentait beaucoup pour lui.

Ce fut de meilleur humeur qu'il se rendit près de l'entrée du camp. Il posa son regard bicolore sur ce qui était devenu son foyer. Un de plus. Il se sentait à sa place ici, mais pourtant, au plus profond de lui- même, quelque chose le troublait. Il avait été accepté bien trop facilement. Même si on le lui cachait, il sentait qu'on lui portait une attention particulière. Et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Aika comme Philia lui mentaient, son pouvoir le lui disait. Et si encore ils avaient été les seuls…


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 _La brume et la noirceur de la nuit aveuglaient Taiji. Il percevait une forte odeur de sang, entendait des cris de terreur…_

 _Un souffle chaud le fit se retourner. Un chat aux yeux bicolores le fixait. Taiji senti son cœur s'affoler à sa vue. Un rire diabolique résonna à ses oreilles._

 _« Tu ferais une excellente Voodoo Doll… »_

 _Le Yoku suffoquer, les ténèbres allaient l'engloutir…_

Taiji poussa un cri de terreur et bondit hors de son nid. Dehors, la lumière du soleil levant ne parvint pas à le calmer. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, respirait trop rapidement. Il pouvait encore sentir le goût du sang, ses griffes entaillant la chair d'innocents, cette voix qui lui soufflait de tuer…

Sur le qui-vive, il parcourut le camp du regard. Les guerriers constituant la patrouille de l'aube s'étiraient. Rien d'anormal. Et pourtant le Yoku sentait une ombre planer sur eux aussi sûrement qu'il sentait le froid mordant de la saison des Sans-Feuilles. Il secoua vivement la tête. Qu'état-il supposé faire ?

Apercevant Kaolu, il décida de le rejoindre, toujours tremblant. Son mentor plissa les yeux à son approche.

« Tu en fait une tête… »

Le Yoku s'efforça de masquer sa peur, mais le guerrier n'était pas dupe.

« Un problème ? » Jasmin se glissa au côté de Kaolu, curieux.

« Ce n'est rien, râla Taiji, pas la peine d'alerter tout le clan… J'ai mal dormi, c'est tout. »

Ses aînés échangèrent un regard sceptique.

« Bon, dans ce cas, nous accompagnerons Jasmin et Givre. Revoir certaines attaques ne te fera pas de mal. » Kaolu marqua une pose. « Mais avant, va manger. Rejoins-nous dans la clairière au pied du grand chêne. »

Assis à côté de Givre, Taiji écoutait d'une oreille distraite les consignes de leurs mentors.

« Bien, miaula Jasmin d'un ton autoritaire, voyons un peu ce dont vous vous souvenez… A votre avis, quel est le meilleur moyen d'avoir un blaireau ? »

Le Yoku réfléchit un cours instant avant de répondre :

« C'est simple : on plonge sous son ventre et on…

-Taiji, on ne plonge jamais sous le ventre d'un blaireau ! »

Kaolu agita la queue, contrarié.

Son apprenti l'affronta un instant du regard, avant de baisser les yeux. Il le savait très bien ! Seulement, il n'avait aucune envie de perdre son temps à parler de blaireau. Il voulait de l'action.

« Les blaireaux voient très mal le jour, commença-t-il. Il est facile de les déboussoler si on reste hors de leur champ de vision. Sauf que leur odorat est très développer. En bref, mieux vaut éviter de les affronter seul, voir éviter l'affrontement tout court. »

Jasmin hocha imperceptiblement la tête. De tous les chats du clan du Yin que le Yoku n'appréciait pas, le guerrier ivoire figurait en haut de la liste. Et à en juger par le regard qu'ils échangèrent, c'était réciproque.

« Bien… Kaolu paraissait dépassé par l'attitude de son apprenti. Heu, passons à la pratique. Taiji, tu fais le blaireau. Givre, tu l'attaques. »

Taiji se plaça quelques mètres plus loin, et s'aplati sur le sol en prenant un air menaçant. Givre pouffa.

« Un blaireau aux yeux bicolores ! Je serais la seule à en avoir vu un ! »

Sa réplique ne blessa pas le Yoku. Il était heureux au contraire que la novice n'évite pas volontairement son regard, ou est pitié de lui.

« Dans ce cas, répliqua-t-il, je serais le premier blaireau-Yoku a triompher d'une guerrière du Yin !

-Guerrière ? »

Givre se mit en position d'attaque, sonda un instant Taiji, puis bondit. Elle atterrie en plein sur son dos et lui asséna de puissant de coup de pattes. Bien qu'elle soit plus jeune que lui, Taiji dû bien reconnaitre qu'elle lui donnait du fil à retordre.

Peinant à s'en débarrasser, il se retourna d'un coup, et se retrouva couché sur la novice grise. Celle-ci poussa un miaulement étouffer.

« Tu m'écrases ! »

Il se releva en riant tandis que Givre affichait un air faussement vexée. Kaolu s'approcha de son apprenti. Ce dernier s'aperçu avec satisfaction qu'il faisait à présent la même taille.

« Bon travail ! J'aimerais essayer autre chose. Givre, tu ne sais pas encore comment affronter deux guerriers en même temps… »

Ils s'entrainèrent encore jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit haut dans le ciel. Taiji avait beau tout faire pour, le souvenir de son rêve revenait sans cesse le hanter. Il savait –il sentait- que ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar. _Voodoo Doll._ Ces deux mots le frappèrent comme un coup de griffe.

Lexie s'étira et sauta haut pied du muret sur lequel elle prenait le soleil. Des petits humains passèrent devant elle sans lui accorder plus d'importance, sans doute pressés de se mettre à l'abri du froid mordant. En cette saison, le soleil peinait à maintenir un semblant de chaleur.

La guerrière se dirigea vers un des tunnels menant au camp souterrain du Yang. Elle savait que cette fois encore, elle se coucherait le ventre vide, comme nombre de ces camarades. Le gibier se faisait rare. C'était courant durant la saison des Sans-Feuilles, mais jamais le clan n'avait connu une telle pénurie. Et pur ne rien arrangeait, le mal blanc avait fait son apparition. Norie, qui avait quelques connaissances en matières d' Herbes-qui-Soignent, peinait à faire refluer la maladie. Le mal vert les guettaient, disait-on. Heureusement pour eux, la proximité des humains leur garantissait une réserve quasi-inépuisable d'herbe à chat.

Chemin faisant, Lexie rencontra Sora, qui la salua.

« Salutation, Yu-wan. »

Il l'avait appelé par son nouveau nom spirituel. Lexie se senti mal tout d'un coup. Son ami aurait dû être nommé guerrier en même temps qu'elle, mais une méchante blessure à la patte avant gauche avait retardé son baptême. Remarquant son malaise, il lui sourit.

« Mon tour viendra, tu sais. Je peux attendre. »

La rouquine s'efforça de paraitre optimiste. Personne n'avait eu le courage de dire au jeune novice si ambitieux et jadis si arrogant qu'il ne serait peut-être jamais un guerrier. Et dans le clan du Yang, tout le monde sait ce qui arrive à ceux qui sont trop faible pour combattre…

L'expression du novice gris s'assombrit tout un coup.

« Peut-être que non, tout compte fait… »

Son désespoir frappa la guerrière. Elle aurait tant voulu le rassurer, lui dire qu'un jour, il serait de nouveau son égal… Malgré tout, elle resta sur sa réserve.

« Rien n'est perdu, ta patte peu encore guérir…

-Tu crois qu'il est heureux ? Qu'il est devenu un guerrier ? »

Le cœur de Lexie se serra. Taiji. Depuis leur récente bataille, Sora refusait de parler de leur ancien camarade. Jusqu'à présent, il ne l'avait jamais mentionné. Lexie, elle, s'efforçait de l'oublier. Elle l'avait vu tuer. Ses démons avaient pris possession de lui, il était devenu un assassin. Et pourtant… _Non, tu dois l'oublier !_

« Je.. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui. »

Elle voulut dépasser Sora, qui lui bloqua le passage.

« Ce n'est pas lui qui a tuer Heya.

-Comment peux-tu affirmer une chose pareille ?! Tu l'as vu comme moi ! »

Son ami ferma un instant les yeux, comme pour se remémorer quelque chose, puis les ouvrit tout d'un coup. Un éclat froid les illuminaient.

« Non. J'ai croisé son regard. Ce n'était pas lui. »

Lexie s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais fut interrompu par Luna, qui apparut derrière Sora. Son pelage terne était hérissé. Ses yeux sans éclats se posèrent sur la rouquine.

« Je ne peux donner raison à Sora, malheureusement…

-Que veux-tu dire ? Feula-t-il. Je sais ce que j'ai vu !

-Il a choisi sa voie … » Luna avait murmuré ces mots comme pour elle-même. « Je ne comprends pas… Ce n'était pas sa destinée. »

Furieuse, Lexie se planta devant elle, les griffes sortie en guise d'avertissement.

« Tu es autant coupable que lui ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lu as dit, et j'm'en fiche, mais il n'est pas le seul à blâmer ! »

Luna ne réagit pas, se contentant de secouer la tête d'un air lasse. Elle semblait plus vieille d'un coup.

« J'ai été stupide. J'aurais dû… Non, oublies. Il est notre seul espoir. »

Sora et Lexie échangèrent un regard sceptique. Notre dernier espoir pour quoi ?

« Peu importe. Rentrons, il se fait tard. »

Mori observa Taiji se battre pour rire contre Ginger, sous les encouragements de Night. Givre observait un papillon. Le Yoku se concentra sur les mouvements du novice brun. Il était fort, rapide, et enchaînait les feintes. D'un point de vue extérieur, cet affrontement passait pour banal, mais pas pour Mori, qui sentait la colère, la peur et la haine de Taiji aussi sûrement que le froid qui transperçait son pelage. Ce jeune Yoku dégageait une aura étrange.

Shidé vint le rejoindre et suivit son regard. Le guerrier au pelage crépusculaire soupira bruyamment.

« Quand lui feras-tu confiance ?

-Je lui fais confiance. »

Shidé n'était pas dupe. Il renifla et regarda Taiji plaquer Ginger au sol.

« Ce sont des novices, ils ne font que s'amuser.

-Shidé, tu ne le sens pas, toi ?

-Il y a longtemps que je n'utilise plus mes sens de Yoku, donc non, je ne sens rien ! »

Mori lui lança un regard noir. Enfin, ça en aurait été un si son pouvoir ne l'empêchait pas d'exprimer de la rancœur.

« Te souviens-tu de Lith ? »

Shidé se crispa, et une vague de détresse l'enveloppa.

« Comment veux-tu que je me souviennes de quelque chose qui a eu lieu avant ma naissance ?

-Alors d'où vient cette peur que je sens en toi ? »

Son ami gronda. Mori se senti honteux, tout à coup. Il ne devrait pas faire appel en ses facultés spéciales pour lire en ses camarades, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Surtout en ce moment.

« Je t'interdit de faire ça, siffla Shidé. Et puis, ça ne te regarde pas. »

Sur ceux, il tourna les talons et parti rejoindre Kaolu, Bruyère et Foudre. Mori se détourna. Il décida de se rendre utile en allant rendre visite aux chatons, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne souffraient pas trop du froid.

La pouponnière se situait tout près de l'antre de Philia, à l'opposé de la tanière d'Aika. Elle était protéger par les ajoncs et des fougères. Le guerrier noir et blanc passa la tête à l'intérieur, ses longues oreilles rabattues en arrières. Brume, une femelle grise perle le salua. Eucalyptus se redressa à son tour. Son ventre paraissait sur le point d'exploser.

« Mori, quel plaisirs de te voir ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. On s'ennuie comme un rat mort, ici. »

Le Yoku ronronna.

« Fais attention à tes oreilles, miaula doucement Brume, ne va pas te les écorcher. »

Il acquiesça. Brume le couvait d'un regard chaleureux. Quand Shidé l'avait trouvé, Mori n'était encore qu'un chaton. Brume était sa mère adoptive. Elle l'avait toujours protéger des railleries de ses camarades. C'était elle qui avait suggérer son nom spirituel, Yu-chi. Ce nom signifiait ''Esprit Sage'', ou ''Esprit Lumineux''.

« Je venais m'assurer que vous ne souffrez pas trop du froid. Où sont Ria et Isao ?

-Ils sont avec Yu-chi et Si-won. Tu pourrais le dire de rentrer ? Il va faire nuit.

-Bien sûr. »

Ils se frôlèrent la truffe, puis Mori se tourna vers Eucalyptus :

« C'est pour bientôt ? »

La guerrières ferma les yeux.

« Oui, et puisse Luxa en être remerciée ! »

Le Yoku agita les oreilles. Selon d'anciennes légendes, Luxa serait l'esprit du Yin. Celui du Yang se nommerait Umbra. A eux deux, ils maintiendraient l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal.

Sur le chemin entre la pouponnière et l'antre des anciens, Mori chercha Taiji du regard. Ce dernier discutait avec Philia et Kaolu, un air réjoui éclairant son visage. Mori n'eut pas besoin de faire appel à son sens de l'intuition pour deviner que le novice allait sans doute se voir promut guerrier. Si tôt ? Etait-ce une bonne chose ? Luxa seul le savait, puisse-t-elle exister. Mori ne croyait pas en toute ces coutumes. Et il préférait ne pas s'en vanter.

Ria et Isao écoutaient attentivement une histoire que leur comptait Si-won lorsque Mori les rejoignit.

« Et qu'à fait Lith, après ? Pépia Isao. Il a tué Haru ?

-Non, il s'est enfui, et Haru l'a laissé fuir… Ho, bonsoir jeune Yoku. »

Mori s'inclina. Ses demi- frères et sœurs le saluèrent joyeusement.

« Si-won nous racontait l'histoire de la bataille de Lith ! »

A la simple évocation de ce nom, Mori frissonna. Il était bien trop jeune pour avoir connu cette bataille, et personne, mise à part peut-être Shidé, ne savait et ne devait savoir comment il était au courant de tout ce qui s'était passer.

Il échangea quelque ragot avec l'ancienne, puis raccompagna les chatons. Quand ce fut fait, il constata que Philia avait rassemblée le clan. Elle se tenait fièrement sur sa souche, le pelage lissé, l'œil vif. Sur une racine, son fidèle lieutenant semblait sonder la foule. Kaolu et Taiji se tenait fièrement devant leurs camarades rassemblés.

« Chats du clan du Yin ! Lança-t-elle de sa voix grave. Depuis Mori, nous n'avons pas accueilli de nouveau guerrier dans nos rang. »

Des murmures excité parcoururent l'assistance. Quand ils se furent tut, la meneuse leva la tête vers le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrirent. Les premières étoiles apparaissaient déjà.

« Guerriers de jadis, Luxa. Moi, Li-Ku, chef du clan du Yin, vous appelles ce soir afin que vous vous penchiez sur ce novice. Sa loyauté, sa bravoure, sa passion m'ont prouvé qu'il était prêt à endosser le rôle de guerrier. »

Elle planta son regard dans celui d'Aika.

« Que t'on dit les esprits à son sujet ?

-Sa force, et sa bravoure doivent être illustré. »

Philia se pencha ensuite vers Kaolu.

« Ce novice n'a pas de lien du sang avec l'un d'entre nous. Son mentor représentera ce lien. Maintenant Taiji, approche. »

Le novice tremblait d'excitation. Il rejoignit Philia sur sa souche, et les deux félins échangèrent un regard solennel. Mori avait un très mauvais pressentiment tandis que Kaolu se postait au pied de la souche.

« En tant que mentor, je prononce devant vous le nom spirituel de Taiji. » Il marqua une pause. « Si-lu. »

Philia posa sa truffe sur la tête de Taiji tandis que les autres chats l'acclamaient. Mori se joignit à eux. Il était sincèrement heureux pour Taiji, mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Taiji cru que son cœur allait exploser. _Si-lu._ Il avait gagné son nom spirituel ! Plus que de joie, il bondit de la souche et rejoignit son mentor. Kaolu avait l'air fière de lui. Bien que le Yoku ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de cette cérémonie, il partagea tout de même sa joie avec ses amis. Night, le novice noir qui lui rappelait tant Sora, lui lança un regard de défi.

« Je te rattraperais ! Compte sur moi !

-Je t'attendrais dans la tanière des guerriers ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

Le clan commença à se disperser en félicitant encore Taiji. Ce dernier se tourna vers la tanière des guerriers et s'apprêtait à y suivre Kaolu, mais une patte se posa sur son épaule. En se retournant, il rencontra le regard bleu de Mori.

« Tu as un instant ? J'aimerais te parler.

Sans qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que soit, le guerrier noir et blanc disparut entre les frondes des fougères. Le nouveau guerrier s'empressa de le suivre, passablement irrité. Il retrouva Mori sur une butte herbeuse située à la même hauteur que le camp, dominant la forêt. De là, on pouvait apercevoir les lumières de la ville. Taiji senti une pointe de nostalgie qu'il refoula aussitôt.

Mori fixait le ciel étoilé.

« Sais-tu qui es Luxa ? »

Taiji frissonna, mais le froid n'y était pour rien. Il avait bien senti que cette Luxa était quelqu'un d'important pour le clan du Yin, mais jamais il ne s'y était intéressé. Et pourtant, à la façon dont Mori avait prononcé ce nom, quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait dû.

« Non… Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle est supposé être. »

Son aîné se tourna face à lui, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Luxa et Umbra sont les esprits du Yin et du Yang. Depuis des générations, les chats sauvages les vénèrent. » Il leva la patte en voyant que Taiji allait l'interrompre. « Il faut que je te raconte une histoire. L'histoire de deux frères… Et d'un démon. »

« Il y a bien des saisons, bien avant ma naissance, naquirent deux chatons. L'un s'appelait Lith, et le deuxième, Haru. Malheureusement, leur mère mourut en les mettant au monde. Ils n'auraient pas survécu si Kit, le chef du clan des chats sauvages, ne les avaient pas recueilli.

« Tous deux devinrent apprentis, puis guerriers. Haru était le chat le plus loyale de l'histoire du clan. Mais aussi le plus téméraire. Son frère, Lith, n'aspirait qu'au pouvoir. Il comptait bien devenir lieutenant, puis chef. Haru et lui se disputèrent à cause de ça. Et c'est là que les choses se corsent.

« Il n'existe pas que des chats sauvages ou des chats errants… Non. Il y en a d'autre. Des félins maléfiques, qui rêvent de pouvoirs, de vengeance, de mort… On les apelle Kuji. Il y a des lunes, Luxa et Umbra les auraient punis de leur crimes en les condamnant à l'exile. Depuis, les Kuji auraient disparu. Enfin, c'est ce que Kit, comme tous les chats sauvages, pensaient…

« Lith, dans sa soif de pouvoirs, a fini par rencontrer un Kuji. Sans doute qu'il du voir en Lith une manière de venger les siens, car il le forma. Il lui enseigna tous les artefact Kuji. Haru ne savait alors rien de machinations de son frère.

« Et puis un jour, la guerre éclata. Lith avait pris le contrôle d'une partie du clan. D'autre se rallièrent à eux afin renverser Kit, pour une raison inconnue. Je crois que ces chats avaient dans l'idée d'agrandir le territoire du clan. Ce fut un bain de sang. Kit perdit la vie, ainsi que bon nombre des chats sauvages, chatons et anciens comprit.

« Haru s'était férocement battu face à son frère. Lith lui révéla alors le secret le mieux gardé de l'histoire des chats sauvages… Ce qui eut pour effet de détruire la foi d'Haru.

« Le lieutenant de l'époque banni tous ceux qui avaient pris part aux machinations de Lith. Les exilés s'en allèrent fonder un nouveau clan qu'ils baptisèrent le clan du Yang. Haru les suivi, persuader de pouvoir ramener ces chats sur le droit chemin. Mais il était bien trop jeune pour affirmer son autorité. Heep, un des plus fidèle partisans de Lith, pris la tête du clan. Les chats de la forêt fondèrent le clan du Yin.

« Il y a autre chose qu'il faut que je te dise. Lith était un Yoku. Il avait les yeux bicolore, bleu et mauve… Et son nom de guerrier était Si-lu. »


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Le vent se fit cinglant, arrachant les dernières feuilles des arbres. De fins nuages masquèrent la lune qui n'était déjà plus qu'un fin croissant. L'obscurité se fit oppressante.

Sonné, incapable de proférer le moindre sons, Taiji dévisageait Mori. Ce dernier demeurait impassible. Du moins, en apparence.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Taiji avait presque murmuré ces mots. En vérité, il ne voulait pas savoir. Il avait trop peur de comprendre.

« Lith… Miaula-t-il. Qu'est-il devenu ? Est-il mort ? »

Mori le fixa un instant, et sembla hésiter.

« Je… je ne sais pas.

-Tu devrais savoir ! » Taiji bondit sur ses pattes. « De toute façon… Comment peux-tu être sûr de ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Tu l'as dit toi-même : tu n'y étais pas ! Et Luxa et Umbra ? Qui sont-ils vraiment ? »

Le guerrier noir et blanc secoua la tête d'un air las. Taiji failli avoir pitié de lui, mais refoula aussitôt ses pensées. Il ne lui pardonnerais jamais. Mori avait dû raconter sa petite histoire à Philia, et au reste du clan !

« Taiji, écoutes… Je ne peux pas te dire comment je sais tout ça. Quant à Luxa et Umbra, tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

-C'est ton pouvoir qui t'a montré tout ça ? »

Même si Mori affirmait ne pas posséder de telles aptitudes, Taiji ne le croyait pas. Il ne le croirait plus.

« Non. Mon pouvoir ne me permet pas de voir le passé. Tu ne me crois pas ? Sers toi de ton pouvoir. »

Taiji projeta ses sens et sonda l'esprit du Yoku. Effectivement, il ne mentait pas.

« Alors qui ? Feula-t-il. Shidé ?

-Le pouvoir de Shidé lui permet uniquement de savoir ce qu'il se passe ailleurs. Et de toute façon, il ne l'utilise plus. »

Une pointe d'amertume perça dans sa voix, mais Taiji ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il devait savoir d'où Mori tenait ses informations. Cette guerre n'étant pas si vielle, certains chats devaient s'en souvenir.

« Il faut que tu me le dises ! Mon père… Haru… Je dois savoir qui l'a tué ! Et si c'était Lith ? Cela voudrait dire qu'il est peut-être encore en vie ! »

Le silence qui suivit sembla durer une éternité. Finalement, Mori se tourna vers le camp, et déclara :

« Taiji, celui qui m'as raconté tout ça est mort.

-Comment ?

-Quelqu'un l'a fait taire. »

Le pâle soleil ne parvint pas à réchauffer Taiji. Devant lui, Kaolu hâta le pas, son souffle formant des nuages blancs.

Le guerrier brun fit signe à sa patrouille de s'arrêter, et tous se tapirent derrière des buissons rabougris. Foudre éternua quand un flocon de neige tomba sur sa truffe.

« On devrait se dépêcher, pesta le guerrier miel. On gèle ! »

Un regard appuyé de la part de Bruyère, sa compagne, suffit à le faire taire. Le dernier membre de la patrouille, Night, rampa jusqu'à Taiji.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Miaula le novice.

-Taisez-vous ! Feula Kaolu. Foudre, regarde ça. »

Taiji regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son ancien mentor et gronda. Deux chats –sans doute des errants- mangeaient tranquillement un lapin qui aurait aisément pu nourrir les mères et les anciens.

« Comment osent-ils ?! » Night, toutes griffes dehors, se préparait à bondir. « Je vais leur montrer…

-La ferme ! Tu ne leur montrera rien du tout ! »

Kaolu se planta devant Night et Taiji.

« Pas de bagarre, est-ce clair ?! »

Taiji renifla. Dommage. Il mourrait d'envie de planter ses griffes dans quelque chose… Il pesta contre lui-même, se disant que Lith n'aurait sans doute pas penser mieux que lui.

Les chats du clan du Yin sortirent des buissons et encerclèrent les deux étrangers. Taiji posa son regard sur le plus petit des deux, et se figea. Une Yoku. Sa fourrure d'un noir de jais contrastait avec la blancheur de son ventre et de son poitrail. Deux rayures bleues pâles en forme de griffes striée son flanc. Ses yeux bleus –couleur qui semblait fréquente chez les Yoku- se posèrent sur Taiji. Ce dernier fixait les pattes avants de l'inconnue. Elles étaient d'un rouge vif, comme si elles avaient trop souvent baigné dans le sang. Taiji releva la tête, et constata que les crocs de la mâchoire supérieur de la mystérieuse chatte dépassaient de sa gueule.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le ton de Kaolu était sec. Foudre hérissa l'échine, et Bruyère faisait les cents pas en montrant les crocs. Night peinait contenir son envie d'en découdre.

« Nous ne voulions vous offenser. »

Le Yoku planta son regard dans celui de Kaolu, qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer. Sa voix était chaleureuse, mais Taiji n'était pas dupe. _Aussi douce qu'un chaton… Mais aussi venimeuse qu'une vipère._

« Vous feriez bien de partir, réplique Kaolu, vous êtes sur le territoire du clan du Yin.

-Le clan du Yin… Répéta pensivement son interlocutrice. Ah oui, ça me revient maintenant. J'ai un ami qui m'a déjà parlé de vous et… du clan du Yang. »

Le deuxième chat, qui était jusqu'à présent restait en retrait, se plaça à côté de son amie. Il était plus grand, plus costaud. Son pelage gris noir et brun et son museau blanc étaient couturé de cicatrices. De toute évidence, mieux valait ne pas le provoquer. Ses crocs dépassaient eux aussi de sa mâchoire. Taiji fut rassurer de constater que lui au moins, ne semblait pas être un Yoku.

« Nous ne cherchons pas les ennuis. » Sa voix grave ne fit qu'augmenter la méfiance de Taiji. « Simplement, nous nous sommes égaré, et par ce temps, un abri ne serait pas de refus… Sans vouloir nous imposer, bien sûr. Pourrions- nous parler à votre chef ? »

Les guerriers s'entre regardèrent, confus. Kaolu interpela Taiji.

« Sont-ils digne de confiance ? »

Les oreilles couchées en arrière, Taiji le dévisagea sans comprendre. Jamais il ne lui avait demander ouvertement de se servir de ses pouvoirs. Pour un peu, le jeune guerrier aurait refusé. Seulement, la présence de cette Yoku le poussa à montrer de quoi il était capable. Fermant les yeux, il laissa son pouvoirs prendre possession de ses sens et les projeta en direction des deux chats… Et se heurta à une barrière de ronces. Les ténèbres bloquaient toutes tentatives de lire en eux. Taiji rouvrit les yeux. La patrouille attendait sa réponse. Les deux inconnus demeuraient impassible. Une lueur amusée illuminait le regard de la Yoku.

« Alors ? » Kaolu pencha la tête de côté.

« Je… Ils n'ont rien à cacher. »

Le guerrier brun et gris réfléchit, puis fit signe à Foudre, Bruyère et Night d'escorter les étrangers, tandis qu'il ouvrit la marche. Taiji foudroya la Yoku du regard. La petit manipulation mentale dont il venait d'être victime avait attisé sa colère, et son sang bouillonnait.

A leur arrivée dans le camp, Isao et Ria se précipitèrent hors de la pouponnière, la queue bien droite.

« Des inconnus ! Ria se planta devant la Yoku. Heu… C'est quoi ? »

Bruyère la poussa du museau.

« Retournez voir votre mère ! »

Au même moment, Mori et Aika surgirent de l'antre du guérisseur. Taiji évita soigneusement le regard du guerrier noir et blanc, encore fâché contre lui. Il savait que si il le regardait, il aurait des envies de meurtre.

Jasmin regarda de haut les nouveau venu, tandis que Givre interrogeait Taiji du regard.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Tusk venait d'arriver, lançant un regard sévère à Kaolu.

« Ces deux-là veulent voir Philia, miaula le guerrier.

-Elle est partie chasser avec Shidé et Brume. »

Le lieutenant plissa les yeux, méfiant.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le matou tricolore s'inclina.

« Je me nomme Yabi, et elle c'est Nono.

-Et que voulez- vous ? »

Yabi parcourut la foule du regard, s'arrêtant un court instant sur Mori.

« Nous cherchons un endroit où nous abriter pendant cet épisode neigeux. Nous venons de loin, et voyager par ce temps n'est pas recommandé. Vous ne laisseriez pas des chats mourir de froid ?

-Non, bien sûr. »

Méfiant, Tusk fit signe à Aika d'approcher.

« Vois si ils sont blessés, donne leur des herbes fortifiantes, et garde les dans ta tanière. Prend un guerrier avec toi. Mori, essaie de leur soutirer un maximum d'informations. »

Taiji tenta de s'éclipser, mais il fut aussitôt rappelé par Tusk.

« Va avec eux. Je sais que ton pouvoir peux te montrer si quelqu'un ment. Ecoute, ajouta-t-il devant la mine renfrogné du Yoku, il faut que tu fasses un effort. En ces temps sombres, c'est de chat comme toi dont nous avons besoin. »

Ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre, Taiji emboita à contrecœur le pas à Mori. Utiliser son pouvoir ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Il venait de se rendre compte que ça pourrait contraindre les autres guerriers à le respecter. Non. Ce qui le mettait hors de lui, c'était le fait de se retrouver proche de Mori.

La tanière d'Aika dégageait une forte odeur de plante qui fit froncer la truffe de Taiji. Nono et Yabi s'installèrent chacun sur une litière de mousse. Mori veilla à rester loin de Nono. Aika commença à inspecter les intrus, et, ne trouvant aucune blessures, recula.

« Je serais chez les anciens si vous me chercher. Les articulations de Yu-chi font des siennes. »

Sur ses paroles, il s'empara d'un ballot de plantes et s'éclipsa. Mori poussa un profond soupir et se tourna face à Taiji.

« Mon pouvoir est impuissant avec eux. Et je doute que le tien soit plus efficace. »

Le jeune guerrier acquiesça.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un troisième Yoku ici, miaula Nono. C'est Shidé qui l'a trouvé, lui aussi ?

-Comment savent-ils ?! S'exclama Taiji.

-Je l'ignore… »

Mori sorti les griffes, sa queue s'agita nerveusement. Nono ricana.

« Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! »

Taiji feula furieusement. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?!

« Dommage qu'on ne puisse en découdre… Yabi soupira. Mais les ordres sont les ordres. »

Nono jeta un regard noir à son camarade.

« Tais-toi imbécile !

-Pas la peine de t'énerver… Ils ne diront rien, tu les en empêchera. »

Mori recula jusqu'à bloquer la sortie.

« J'avais deviné que ton pouvoir était basé sur la manipulation mentale. Néanmoins, ça ne marchera pas sur moi. »

Bluffait-il ? Taiji en doutait. Ou alors, il mentait très bien. Il n'était pas le seul à être surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Nono perdit un peu de sa confiance.

« Tu le sais très bien. »

Ces deux-là se connaissait, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Frustré de ne pas pouvoir comprendre, Taiji cracha sur les deux chats, et poussa Mori, qui ne réagit même pas. Le Yoku voulut sortir pour avertir Tusk, mais Shidé lui bloqua la route. Le regard dur, il passa devant Mori et foudroya Nono et Yabi du regard. La tension dans l'air mit Taiji mal à l'aise. Une confrontation silencieuse semblait avoir lieu entre Shidé et Nono.

« Philia est revenue. Je vais vous conduire à elle. Taiji, trouve-toi une occupation. »

D'un puissant coup de griffe, Taiji érafla l'écorce noueuse d'un chêne. Il avait besoin de passait ses nerfs sur quelque chose. Le comportement de Mori et Shidé l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Et ces chats venu dont ne sait ou… Ils semblaient en savoir long sur les deux Yoku présents dans ce clan. Plus que jamais le guerrier avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avant sa naissance, à l'époque ou Haru avait son âge. Taiji voulait comprendre l'attitude d'Enko, il voulait savoir comment lui-même avait pu tuer Heya.

Il se dit que courir lui ferait du bien, il fila donc droit devant lui. Les flocons de neiges lui fouettait le visage.

Au bout d'un long instant, il finit par ralentir. Il était transi, et son pelage devait être méconnaissable à travers la multitude de cristaux de neige qui le recouvrait. Reprenant son souffle, Taiji se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait au bord de la route, là où il rencontré Lexie pour la toute première fois… Cette époque semblait dater d'une autre vie. Empreint d'une soudaine et douloureuse nostalgie, le Yoku s'assit et enroula sa queue autour de ses pattes. Levant la truffe vers le ciel, il laissa quelques sombres pensées tournoyer dans son esprit.

Une feuille gelée craqua sous les pattes de la guerrière rousse et blanche. Elle pesta en frissonnant contre son lieutenant. Patrouiller par ce temps devrait être interdit. Et seule, qui plus est. Fort heureusement, elle en aurait bientôt fini : la route s'étirait horizontalement devant elle, marquant la limite du territoire de son clan. _Rien d'anormal,_ pensa-t-elle, _parfait._

La guerrière s'apprêta à revenir sur ses pas quand quelque chose attira son attention. Une silhouette féline, assise de l'autre côté du ruban gris. Sur ses gardes, elle rampa sur le bas-côté et posa son regard sur l'inconnu. Ce dernier ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Etait-ce un membre du clan du Yin ? Possible. Quoi qu'il se trouvait bien loin de chez lui… Elle l'étudia un peu plus en détail. Sa stature imposante devait suffire à tenir ses ennemis à l'écart… La guerrière hoqueta. Ses yeux… Bicolores. Bleu et mauve. Or elle ne connaissait qu'un seul félin ayant cette particularité.

« Taiji ? » Sa voix trembla légèrement. « C'est bien toi ? »

 _Idiote !_ Elle l'avait vu assassiner Heya. Rien ne lui garantissait qu'il n'en ferait pas de même avec elle. Et pourtant… Elle ne l'en croyait pas capable. Taiji n'était pas un tueur. Du moins, elle essayait de s'en persuader.

Le guerrier leva la tête.

« Lexie ? »

Il l'a rejoignit en deux bonds.

« Lexie ! Que fais-tu ici ? Si loin de ton clan ? »

 _Je me suis trompé, ce n'est pas Taiji…_ Ce chat était la copie conforme de Taiji : brun, aux pattes rayée brun-roux. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Taiji n'avait pas ce regard qui n'exprimait rien sinon de la froideur et de la méfiance, il n'avait pas ces longues griffes recourbées, il n'avait pas cette oreille déchirée… Il avait beau être jeune, il ressemblait à un vétéran. Non, ce chat n'était décidemment pas Taiji.

Lexie recula instinctivement. La crainte. C'était tout ce que ce félin lui inspirait.

« Tu… Tu n'es pas Taiji. »

Le guerrier écarquilla les yeux et ses oreilles se couchèrent en arrière.

« Mais enfin, tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi, Lexie. C'est moi, Taiji. Je suis désolé… »

Le cœur de Lexie se mit à battre plus fort. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle enfui sa truffe dans le pelage de son ancien camarade. _Son odeur n'a pas changé._ Taiji se rapprocha un peu d'elle. Puis la jeune chatte s'écarta, ne sachant quoi faire à présent.

« Viens, miaula le Yoku, ne restons pas là. »

Un tronc d'arbre appuyé sur une souche d'arbre leur offrait un abri. Taiji s'installa face à Lexie, qui évita soigneusement de croiser son regard. Elle voulait lui faire confiance, mais une partie d'elle-même lui soufflait de ne pas se fier à celui qu'elle avait jadis aimé.

« Alors, comment se porte ton clan ? »

La voix du Yoku était neutre. La guerrière répondit avec méfiance.

« Tout le monde se porte bien. Je suis une guerrière à présent.

-Ho, félicitation. J'ai eu cet honneur, moi aussi. »

Lexie s'agita, mal à l'aise. Devoir s'adresser à Taiji comme si il s'agissait d'un guerrier adverse –ce qu'il était, dans le fond- lui donnait l'impression de le trahir. Elle soudain envi de tout lui dire, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle risquait.

« Non, tout ne va pas bien ! Depuis que tu es partie, la situation empire de jour en jour ! Nos petits ont faim, des guerriers tombent malade… Heep disparait souvent, laissant Enko seul à la tête du clan. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui m'a donné le droit d'être une guerrière… »

Elle s'interrompit, guettant la réaction du Yoku. Ce dernier plissa les yeux.

« Mais alors, ou va Heep ?

-Je ne le sais pas. Personne ne sait. Enko prétend qu'il se rend à l'arbre Kokto.

-L'arbre Kokto ? »

Taiji pencha la tête de côté, et sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Il me semble que Mori m'en a parlé… D'après les croyances des clans, cet arbre relierait les territoires des dieux aux nôtres. Les chefs, les soigneurs et les guerriers de haut rang peuvent s'y rendre pour communier avec les ancêtres… »

Il avait dit ça avec un détachement tel que Lexie en fut choqué. Il n'y croyait pas ! Comment un chat des clans, un Yoku, qui plus est, pouvait choisir d'ignorer ça ? Elle se souvint alors que Taiji n'avait jamais reçu d'enseignement spirituel au sein de son clan, et devina qu'il devait en aller de même dans le clan du Yin. Pourtant, les croyances de ces chats-là étaient tellement forte que jamais ils n'omettrait de les transmettre.

« Tu sais, reprit-il, ce n'est pas parce-que je ne partage pas vos idée que je ne suis pas un bon guerrier.

-Peu importe… » Elle ne voulait pas parlé de ce sujet avec lui. Si personne ne lui avait appris tout ça, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison. « Enko fait un bien meilleur chef, de toute façon. »

Le Yoku se crispa, et regarda autour de lui comme si la simple mention du nom du lieutenant pouvait le faire apparaitre.

« Il y a deux chats étranges qui ont trouvé refuge au sein de mon clan. »

 _C'est une chose comme une autre, quel est l'intérêt de me le révéler ?_ Lexie attendit la suite, sa curiosité piqué au vif.

« L'un d'eux est un Yoku. Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance… L'autre non plus, d'ailleurs. Si tu pouvais les voir, tu comprendrais pourquoi ! Ils ne sont pas vraiment différent de nous, mais… Enfin, si on fait abstraction des crocs de leur mâchoire supérieur qui sont excessivement longs ! Et puis il y a leur façon d'agir, aussi, comme si leur actes avaient été programmé à l'avance… »

Lexie s'était figée, le souffle court. Impossible, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Et pourtant, la description de Taiji ne laissait planer aucun doute… Le clan du Yin ne pouvait être si ignorant ! Si ces deux chats sont bien ce que Lexie pense, alors les deux clans couraient un grand danger.

« Un problème ?

-Taiji… Ces deux chats… Ce sont des Voodoo. Et qui dit Voodoo, dit Kuji. »


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Taiji ne sut comment réagir. Ce que lui avait dit Lexie… Mori lui avait pourtant dit que les Kuji avaient disparu, non ?

« Des Voodoo ? Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? » Il était méfiant. « Et quel rapport avec les Kuji ? »

Lexie baissa la tête. Manifestement, elle hésitait à lui répondre. Il se souvint de la méfiance qu'il avait lu dans son regard, de la réserve dont elle avait fait preuve… Il avait senti, grâce à son pouvoir, que ses quelques démonstrations d'affection n'était pas sincère. Du moins, pas totalement.

« C'est long à expliquer… Commençons par les Kuji. Il y a longtemps, ce groupe de chats étaient bien plus puissants que les Dieux eux-mêmes.

-Plus puissants que les Dieux… Ils devaient être de grands guerriers…

-He bien non. Enfin, je veux dire, ils savaient se battre, très bien même, mais ils l'évitaient tant qu'ils le pouvaient.

-Ils étaient pacifistes ? Taiji avait du mal à le croire.

-Non, bien au contraire… Kuji n'est pas vraiment leur vrai nom. On les apelle ainsi à cause des Perles Kuji. Elles sont au nombre de dix. Certains chats naissent avec un éclat de ces perles niché dans une de leurs pattes avants. Ce sont eux qui deviennent des Kuji. En général, il faut pour cela que leur deux parents en soient. Ils sont confié à un ''maître'' dès qu'ils sont en âge de comprendre ce qu'on leur dit. L'apprentissage d'un Kuji et long et difficile, et contrairement à nous, ils gardent leur maître jusqu'à qu'ils soient assez puissants pour tuer la Voodoo de ce dernier… »

Elle fit une pause. Taiji avait l'impression que son sang se glaçait. Ce récit ne lui plaisait pas du tout… La présence obscur qu'il sentait à ses côté encore moins.

« Continu ! La pressa-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'une Voodoo ?!

-J'y viens ! Les Kuji ne se battaient pas eux-mêmes… Ils envoyaient au combat des chats qu'ils contrôlaient à distance, à qui ils transmettaient toute leur puissance. Les Voodoo, aussi appelé Voodol. Nombre d'entre eux étaient des Yoku, dont les pouvoirs étaient exploités par les Kuji. Une fois qu'un Kuji a décidé de faire de toi sa Voodol, il t'es impossible d'y échapper… Je ne sais pas comment ils les contrôlent… Personne ne le sait vraiment. »

La ''présence'' que Taiji avait senti se manifesta. Il ne la voyait pas, mais le Yoku ressentait une certaine satisfaction émaner d'elle. Et puis, il souvint subitement l'avoir déjà senti, lors de son arrivée au sein du clan du Yang. Avant que Taiji n'ai pu tenter quoi que soit, elle se volatilisa. Lexie avait l'air coupable, comme si, en racontant tout ça à Taiji, elle avait commis une énorme erreur.

« Tu… Tu devrais t'en aller, miaula-t-elle. Si on nous surprend ensemble…

-Je n'ai pas peur. » Taiji se dressa entre elle et le territoire du Yang. « Comment veux-tu que je reste loyal ?! Que soit au clan du Yin ou du Yang, jamais je ne pourrais leur faire confiance… »

Il était conscient que Lexie ne pouvait le comprendre, ignorant tout de ce que Mori lui avait raconté. Le jeune guerrier se mit à faire les cents pas, griffes sorties et échine hérissée.

« Si ils m'avaient dit la vérité dès le début… Ils m'ont tous menti ! Ma mère, Menthe, Heep, Luna, Mori, Philia… Ils ne valent pas la peine qu'on se batte pour eux ! »

Lexie recula, visiblement effrayée. Puis son regard se durcit, retrouvant un peu de sa fougue d'antan.

« Taiji… Calmes-toi ! Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir ! J'ignore ce que l'on t'a dit, dans le clan du Yin, et si tu m'en parlais, justement, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider ! Mais si tu t'obstines à ne rien dire…

-Tu ne comprendrais pas ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux ressentir…

-Ho si, crois-moi… »

Elle se détourna. Taiji ne la retint pas. Il ne voulait plus lui parler. Il voulait être seul. Son pouvoir de Yoku lui permettait de comprendre les choses sans avoir besoin de trop détails… Et ce qu'il croyait comprendre à cet instant l'effrayait plus que tout.

Lexie était partie. Resté seul, le Yoku hésitait à rejoindre son clan. Il ne voulait pas avoir à s'approcher de ces deux chats, Voodol ou non. Et puis il y avait Mori… Ces Voodol… Il sut ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce qu'il aurait dû faire.

L'agitation régnait au sein du camp du Yin. Guerriers et apprentis s'étaient réunis, tandis que Tusk organisait les patrouilles. Isao et Ria, qui devaient bientôt devenir novices, pourchassaient une feuilles mortes. Mori et Aika observaient la scène de loin.

« Où est Taiji ? »

Mori ne répondit pas immédiatement à la question du guérisseur borgne.

« Je l'ignore, finit-il par admettre.

-Alors il faut le trouver. »

Aika se leva et passa devant le Yoku sans le regarder. Ce dernier le suivit des yeux, passablement agacé. Bien sûr qu'il faut le trouver ! Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Tusk héla Mori, qui s'empressa de le rejoindre. Nono et Yabi attendaient non loin.

« Raccompagne-les à la frontière du côté des champs. Ils sont assez resté… »

Tusk paraissait nerveux. _Il a dû se rendre compte de qui ils sont lui aussi… Ou alors Philia a dû lui dire._ Peu de chat parvenait à différencier les Voodol des Kuji, mais tous ceux qui avaient grandi dans un clan ou un autre savaient quand il s'agissait d'un d'entre eux. Ainsi, Mori ne comprenait pas comment Kaolu avait pu les laisser venir jusque ici. Surtout eux.

« Tu veux que j'y aille seul ?

-Oui. Tu ne risques rien grâce à ton pouvoir. Et j'ai besoin de tout le monde. »

Il n'osa pas lui dire que son pouvoir ne lui était d'aucune aide face à eux, et que Nono avait l'air d'être passé maître dans l'art de la manipulation mentale… Elle avait réussi avec Taiji, rien ne l'empêcher d'y parvenir avec Mori.

A l'approche du guerrier noir et blanc, la Yoku esquissa un sourire. Yabi ne semblait pas faire attention à eux.

« Alors c'est toi notre escorte… ç'aurais pu être pire.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps d'en discuter, lança froidement Mori. Allons-y. Plus vite vous serez loin d'ici, mieux ce sera pour nous. »

Yabi, qui s'était rapproché, plissa les yeux.

« Tu es perspicace… Tu sais ce que nous sommes. »

Mori ne laissa pas paraitre pas surprise. Comment le savait-il ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne s'agissait pas d'un Yoku. Et pourtant, Yabi semblait lire en lui aussi facilement qu'on attrape une souris morte. Et puis Mori se souvint que ces deux-là étaient des Voodol. Or, les Voodol sont forcément des Yoku.

« Bien joué… » Le ton de Yabi était dénué d'émotions. « Regarde mes griffes. Elles sont bleues. N'est-ce pas la preuve que je suis un Yoku ? »

Le guerrier ne répondit pas, se contentant de leur tourner le dos et de se diriger vers l'entrée du camp.

Le territoire du clan du Yin était craint par les chats errants, solitaires, et domestiques. Aussi il était bien rare d'en croiser. Et si cela devait se produire, les intrus ne perdaient pas leur temps en bavardages. Mori n'avait donc pas grand-chose à craindre. A part les deux Voodol qui le suivaient de près. Pendant un instant, il se dit que s'ils le voulaient, Yabi et Nono pouvaient très bien l'attaquer et le tuer, sans que personne n'en sache rien. Il sourit en se disant que quelques saisons auparavant, c'est sans doute ce qu'il aurait fait.

Un craquement retentit devant le groupe de chat. Mori stoppa net. Une vague odeur féline lui parvint. Nono s'avança à son niveau, et tendit les oreilles.

« Sans doute un errant… Il ne porte l'odeur d'un clan, quel qu'il soit. »

Yabi plongea ses griffes dans la fine couche de neige.

« Je peux m'en occuper…

-Non, le clan du Yin ne tue pas. Nous nous contentons de faire fuir les éventuelles intrus. Et quel honneur gagnerais-tu à tuer un chat errant ? »

Yabi feula.

« Honneur ? Je me fiche de l'honneur ! »

Tout à coup, un félin brun rayé apparu au détour d'une souche d'arbre. Yabi agita follement la queue et lui sauta dessus avant que Mori n'ai pu réagir. Et sous ses yeux, la Voodol cloua le félin au sol et entailla sa gorge assez profondément pour que le sang se mette à couler, mais pas assez pour tuer sa pauvre victime… Il fit un bond en arrière et regarda sa proie agoniser. Son regard reflétait un certain plaisirs. Ecœuré, Mori détourna le regard.

« Tu exagères ! » Nono colla sa truffe à celle de son camarade. « A aucun moment on ne nous as demandé de faire ça… Tu n'étais pas censé tuer ! D'ailleurs, tu en as beaucoup trop dit… »

Mori se retourna vers eux. Nono allait-elle faire taire Yabi ? Mais non, rien ne se passa. Nono posa son regard bleuté sur leur accompagnateur.

« Tu prends racine ?! Aller, on bouge ! »

Encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, le guerrier mit du temps à réagir. Si ces deux-là sont bel et bien des Voodol alors… Alors il y avait forcément quelqu'un pour tirer les ficelles, non ? Quelqu'un d'assez cruel pour avoir ordonné à Yabi de tuer ce pauvre félin. Les Kuji sont supposés avoir disparue. A moins que…

Un bruit de course le fit s'arrêter au moment où Taiji déboulait devant lui. A la vue de Mori, le Yoku fit un pas en arrière. Mori frémit. _Toute cette colère… D'où la sort il ? Que s'est-il passé ?_ Il n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger. Sans un mot, Taiji bondit sur Yabi, , qui ne put esquiver. Tout fut si rapide… La Voodol tenta de se défendre, mais ce fut comme si… Comme si sa Kuji l'avait abandonné ? Hors, une Voodol ne peut se battre sans le soutien de son maître…

Les pattes rougies par le sang, Taiji montra les crocs à Nono. Aucune peur, aucune colère ne brillait dans les yeux de la femelle noire. Elle esquissa un faible sourire.

« J'imagine qu'il y a une raison à ça… Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ? »

Mori s'interposa entre elle et Taiji. Le guerrier noir et blanc colla sa truffe à celle de Taiji, ressentant pour la première fois la colère, non un sentiment tempéré par son pouvoir. Cette colère-là était réelle, autant réelle que la peur qui émanait de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Feula-t-il. Sais-tu au moins ce que tu viens de faire ? C'était une Voodol !

-Je le sais, je le sais très bien. » Le ton de Taiji était glacial. « Et Philia le sais aussi. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

-Ce que tu avais à faire ? »

Trop furieux pour continuer, Mori toisa celui qui jadis représenter le dernier espoir des Dieux eux-mêmes… _J'aurais dû tout lui dire… Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait ? Pourquoi, Philia ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ?_

 _Mori… Pardonnes-moi !_ Taiji savait qu'aux yeux de Mori, il devait ressembler à un assassin, un monstre. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de connaitre la réponse à sa question : tué ces Voodol. Peut-être cela attirerait-il leur maître, un Kuji.

Il restait encore Nono. Ignorant Mori, Taiji se dirigea lentement vers sa prochaine victime, le souffle court. Celle-ci ne bougea pas. Elle était assise, la queue enroulée autour de ses pattes. Irrité par son air supérieur, Taiji se ramassa sur lui-même, et bondit, se préparant à sentie une nouvelle fois le goût du sang…

Une douleur atroce le transperça. Dans un cri, il roula sur le sol. La douleur s'intensifia encore, l'empêchant de respirer, tordant ses membres. Aucune trace de sang, mais la douleur était bien là. Le jeune guerrier entendit vaguement la voix de Mori, puis le ricanement de Nono. Un coup de patte dans le flanc arracha un autre cri à Taiji.

« Pas de panique, tu survivras… Contrairement à Yabi, mon maître ne m'a pas abandonné… »

Taiji tenta de se redressa, chancela, puis retomba lourdement au sol. La douleur semblait s'apaisait, mais la tête lui tournait toujours.

« Que… m'as… tu…. Fait ?! Haleta-t-il.

-Je n'ai rien eut besoin de faire. Je ne t'ai même pas touché. Tout est dans ta tête… Je suis experte en manipulation mentale, tu as oublié ? De plus, mon pouvoir est renforcé, en tant que Voodol. Il m'a suffi de simuler une grande souffrance dans ton esprit. »

A cette instant seulement, Taiji prit conscience de ce qu'était une Voodol. Ce n'était pas seulement une marionnette… C'était aussi un adversaire redoutable. Nono se rapprocha de lui, et se pencha à sa hauteur.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ? chuchota-elle. Pour toi. Et tu sais qui m'envoie ? Ton père. »


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Taiji feula et écarta Nono d'un coup de patte. Comment osait-elle prétendre… Désemparé, le Yoku secoua la tête, dans l'espoir d'éclaircir ses pensées. Nono disait être là pour lui. Très bien. Si Lith était encore en vie, et il devait certainement l'être bien qu'il en coûtait à Taiji de l'admettre, il était normal qu'il veuille mettre la patte sur son neveu. Mais pourquoi prétendre être envoyé par le père de Taiji, Haru ? Selon Mori, lui et Lith se déteste, et Haru est mort ! Taiji fit appel à son pouvoir de clairvoyance afin d'y voir plus clair. Après tout, si quelqu'un pouvait réussir à trouver le fin mot de cette histoire, c'était lui. Sauf que quelque chose bloquait son pouvoir. Exaspéré, le jeune guerrier fusilla Mori du regard. Ce dernier soutint calmement celui de son camarade de clan.

« Sale traitre ! Comment oses-tu…

-Je sais que tu souffres, et que tu voudrais obtenir des réponses à tes questions, mais il y des choses que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. »

Taiji lui aurait volontiers sauté à la gorge si Shidé, accompagné de Kaolu et Givre, n'avait pas fait irruption devant eux.

« Philia s'inquiétait que tu mettes autant de temps, Mori. Elle… » Il s'interrompit soudain, et désigna le cadavre de Yabi. « Mais qu'est-ce que… » Il remarqua ensuite les pattes encore rougies par le sang de Taiji. « Ho. Je vois. »

Givre effaça la distance qui la séparait de Taiji et enfoui son museau dans le pelage épais du Yoku.

« J'étais inquiète, tu sais ! Où étais-tu ? »

Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir lui répondre ! Mais même à elle, il ne pouvait rien lui dire. _A croire que je suis né pour le mensonge…_ Il se figea soudain, se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas pris soin d'effacer l'odeur de Lexie. Givre du la remarquer, d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle recula en fronçant la truffe.

« Tu sens comme le clan du Yang, miaula-t-elle.

-Je… »

Mori et Shidé les rappelèrent, au grand soulagement de Taiji, qui ne voulait pas avoir à répondre aux questions de la novice.

« Vous deux, vous rentrez. » Shidé avait beau s'adresser à eux, son regard ne quittait pas Nono. « Et ne faites pas de détour. »

Taiji ne prit même pas la peine de répondre au salut de ses camarades. Il les ignora superbement et se dirigea directement vers l'antre de Philia. Là-bas, Tusk, lui bloqua la route.

« Que veux-tu ? »

Taiji gronda doucement. Tusk avait beau être plus grand et plus costaud de lui, il ne l'intimidait pas.

« Je veux voir Philia. C'est à elle que je veux parler, pas à toi. »

Le lieutenant s'apprêtait à protester quand Aika tendis une patte devant entre les deux félins. Le guérisseur affichait son habituel visage neutre, et fit signe à Tusk de laisser passer son cadet. Tout d'abord réticent, ce dernier finit par s'exécuter.

Philia paraissait préoccupée, et faisait les cents-pas dans son antre. Aika demeurait silencieux, et Taiji en fit de même, ne sachant ce que le guérisseur lui voulait.

« Deux Voodol sur notre territoire… Leur maître ne doit pas être loin… Pour un peu qu'il soit seul… Ah, Taiji, je te cherchais. »

Elle s'arrêta enfin et congédia Aika, qui se contenta d'hocher la tête. Décidemment, le borgne était quelqu'un de bien étrange.

« Alors, que faisais-tu si près du territoire du Yang ? »

Philia s'exprimait calmement, mais ses yeux trahissaient son désarroi. Taiji espéra que sa meneuse ne remarque pas à quel point ses paroles l'avaient déstabilisée. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ?

« Je… Je patrouillais. Et… j'avais besoin d'être seul, avoua-t-il. La présence de ses Voodol me dérange. »

Il ne voulait pas mentir, pas à son chef. Il respectait Philia, il savait qu'elle, au moins, était digne de confiance. Même si elle lui cachait quelque chose, ça, Taiji le sentait.

« Je vois… » Elle le dépassa, et s'assit sur le seuil de sa tanière. De là, elle pouvait voir tout le camp. « Regarde-les, ils ne se doutent de rien… »

Taiji hésita à lui demander de quoi elle parlait. Dans le fond, il n'était pas certains de vouloir le savoir. _Mais il le faut ! Le temps des secrets est révolu…_

« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dit pas. »

La meneuse agita les oreilles quand, à quelques pas d'eux, Ria et Isao bousculèrent Ginger, qui fit tomber son chargement de mousse. Le novice feula et les deux chatons coururent se réfugier derrière Jasmin.

« Ces deux-là deviendront novices avant le coucher du soleil, miaula Philia. J'hésite encore sur leur mentor… Que penses-tu de Kaolu et Bruyère ? »

Elle avait délibérément évité le sujet. Passablement irrité, Taiji décida de ne pas poursuivre son interrogatoire. Philia lui parlerait quand elle en aurait décidé.

« Ils feront l'affaire, j'imagine… »

Il prit ensuite congé de son chef et laissa ses pattes le guider jusqu'à la tanière des guerriers. Il était épuisé, et affamé. Un détour par la pile de gibier s'imposait. Par chance, une patrouille de chasse venait de la regarnir. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, le jeune guerrier dévora une pie, et resta étendu là où il se trouvait. Une sensation étrange s'empara de lui. Une immense fatigue l'étreignit, comme si il n'avait pas dormi pendant des lunes entières. Ses sens lui paraissaient alourdis, et une profonde angoisse s'insinua dans tout son être. Puis tout redevint clair. Il releva la tête et laissa échapper un cri de stupeur. Quand son regard croisait celui d'un de ses camarades de clan, Taiji avait l'impression de ressentir la moindre pensée, la moindre sensation émanant de ce dernier. Il _entendait_ leur pensées. Il _ressentait_ ce qu' _ils_ ressentaient. Et c'était… effrayant. Taiji ne le savait pas encore, mais son véritable pouvoir venait de se réveiller. Encore fallait-il qu'il apprenne à s'en servir.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Les yeux glacés de Nono sondèrent un instant le regard de Mori, avant de se détourner. Le guerrier du Yin fixa ses pattes, évitant de regarder Shidé. Ce dernier était furieux, il pouvait le sentir aussi sûrement que les premiers signes de la saison des Feuilles-Nouvelles, arrivés bien trop tard cette année encore.

Les trois félins restèrent encore un moment silencieux, chacun cherchant à deviner les pensées des autres. Le temps semblait presque s'être arrêté. Tous avait presque oublié la présence du cadavre de Yabi.

Mori et Shidé était des Yoku. Nono, un Kuji. Des créatures invisible aux yeux des humains, haïs des autres espèces, et jadis par leurs propres frères des clans. A cet instant, Mori aurait tout donné pour avoir eu une existence normale, pour être né sans ce don. Il se surpris à se demander si les Kuji partageaient son point de vue. A cause d'un misérable éclat de perle, ils étaient eux-aussi exclu de la société. Les Yoku étaient chanceux, en comparaison. Et les Voodol… Ces chats a qui ont avait tout pris, jusqu'à leur identité même. A quoi Nono pouvait-elle bien penser ? Le pouvait-elle seulement ?

« Nous sommes plus nombreux que ce que vous pensez. »

Nono recula de quelques pas, prête à décamper si il le fallait. Enfin, si on lui en donner l'ordre.

« Les Kuji ne sont jamais plus de dix, et encore faudrait-il qu'il existe assez.

-Mori… »

Shidé le foudroya du regard, mais son ami senti sa détresse. Celle-ci semblait être dû à la simple présence de la Voodol.

« Je serais bien restée ici à discuter avec vous, mais j'ai mieux à faire ! » Elle le tourna le dos, la tête bien haute. « Sur ce, veuillez m'excuser, mais il est temps pour moi de rejoindre les miens. »

Mori s'apprêta a la retenir, mais son ami l'en empêcha.

« Laisse tomber, rentrons plutôt. Il faut que nous parlions à Taiji.

-Tu as raison… » Le Yoku soupira. « Mais j'aimerais quand même comprendre pourquoi tu…

-J'ai dit : on rentre ! »

Voilà qui ne ressemblait pas à Shidé, pas du tout même ! Contrarié, Mori lui emboita lentement le pas, la mâchoire serrée. Il jeta un dernier regard dans la direction emprunté par Nono, et ne sut dire pourquoi il ressentait une certaine déception.

« Tout ça n'a aucun sens ! »

Les muscles tendus, Kaolu dévisagea tour à tour les guerriers qui l'entouraient. Philia les avaient convoqué, ainsi que les anciens et Aika, afin de discuter du sort de Taiji.

« Je suis désolé, Kaolu, mais le rapport de Shidé…

-Ça ne prouve rien ! »

Philia comprenait sa frustration. Même si il ne l'avait jamais vraiment montré, Kaolu affectionnait beaucoup son ancien apprenti. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait lui donner raison, bien que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire lui brisait cœur.

« Les Kuji sont peut-être bien de retour, avança Tusk, et nous savons tous ce que nous risquons si nous gardons des Yoku au sein de notre clan. »

Yu-chi acquiesça silencieusement, sous le regard froid de Kaolu.

« Je me souviens de ces deux chatons… » Si-won semblait perdue dans ses souvenirs. « Comment s'appelaient-ils ? Ah oui, Haru et Lith… Haru était un brave petit, et son frère a juste fourré son museau dans des affaires qui ne le concernaient pas. Au final, aucun n'était mauvais, ils n'ont juste pas eu de chance. »

L'ancienne au pelage grisonnant se coucha sur le ventre, et ferma les yeux.

« Cela dit, poursuivie-t-elle, malgré leur ressemblance, rien ne dit que Taiji suivra la même voie que Lith. »

Jasmin et Foudre, qui étaient resté silencieux, paraissaient sceptique. Kaolu contemplait ses pattes. Philia tentait de conservait un air neutre, mais voir son clan se déchirer la rendait malade. Tout était de sa faute… Si elle n'avait pas laissé Taiji se joindre à eux aussi facilement, alors rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Elle prit une courte inspiration avant de bondir sur sa souche d'arbre et de rassembler son clan.

Bruyère sortie de l'antre de guerriers suivie de Mori. Shidé était déjà là. Eucalyptus et Brume s'installèrent au premier rang, accompagné par Ginger et Night. Givre resta en arrière, Taiji à ses côté. Le regard qu'il adressa à son chef la troubla plus que tout. _Il sait. Il sait ce qui est en train de se passer._

Ses pattes tremblèrent légèrement, et elle s'asséna mentalement un coup de patte. _Aller, ressaisie-toi ! Tu es leur chef !_

« Chats du clan du Yin ! » A son grand soulagement, sa voix ne trahi pas ses émotions. « Nous traversons actuellement une période de crise. Comme vous le savez déjà peut-être, il semblerait qu'au moins un Kuji soit de retour parmi nous, bien que les chances pour que cela arrive étaient très faible.» Personne ne bougea, elle avait toute leur attention. « Yabi et Nono en sont la preuve. Ce sont des Yoku, certes, mais aussi et surtout des Voodol. »

Comme elle s'y attendait, des miaulement de stupéfaction et des murmures agitèrent l'assemblée de félin. Seul Shidé et Mori restaient silencieux. Quant à Taiji… Il avait disparu.

« Comment est-ce possible ?! S'exclama Foudre. Un Kuji ne peut avoir qu'une seule Voodol… Cela voudrait-il qu'il y en a plusieurs ?

-Et si c'est le cas, poursuivit Jasmin, n'est-il pas dangereux de garder des Yoku ici ? »

Cette dernière remarque fut reprit par bon nombre des guerriers. Shidé cracha sur Jasmin qui lui montra les crocs.

« Nous ne sommes pas des monstres ! Feula le guerrier rosé. Jamais je ne laisserais un Kuji faire de moi sa Voodol !

-Il en va de même pour moi. »

Mori s'avança au premier rang et se tourna face à ses camardes de clan. Le silence tomba d'un seul coup. Une chouette hulula.

« Certes, à l'époque des Deux Clans, les Yoku étaient, en raison de leur différence et de leur pouvoir, destiné à devenir des Voodol. Mais à l'époque, les Kuji étaient nombreux et en pleine possession de leurs forces. Ils avaient un chef puissant, et savaient se faire respecter des autres espèces, qu'ils considéraient comme inférieur, y compris les humains. Mais les temps ont changé. Depuis La Guerre de l'Ombre, qui a eu lieu il y a des décennies, pour reprendre une expression humaine…

-Il parle l'humain !

-Chut !

-Je disais donc, depuis La Guerre de l'Ombre, les troupes d'Umbra et Luxa ont anéanti les Kuji. »

Bruyère agita la queue, signe de son irritation.

« Et Lith alors ? Comment expliques-tu ce qu'il s'est passé, hein ?

-J'y viens.» Il baissa d'un ton. « Lith était la réincarnation d'un Kuji. Et pas n'importe lequel. Yako-Lith. »

Quelqu'un miaula, mais Philia ne l'entendit pas, trop horrifié pour se préoccuper de quoi que soit. Yako-Lith. Le seul Kuji a pouvoir manipuler un nombre illimité de Voodol. Mais ce n'était qu'une légende...

« Yako-Lith n'a jamais existé ! S'exclama Foudre. Ce n'est qu'une histoire qu'on raconte aux chatons !

-Il a raison, répliqua Bruyère, et puis, comment sais-tu tout ça ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers Mori, qui lui, planta son regard dans celui de Philia. Celle-ci retint son souffle. _Ne dit rien, c'est trop tôt…_ Elle savait que les pouvoirs de Mori lui permettait de lire dans ses pensées.

« Je suis un Yoku. Je vois et ressens des choses invisibles pour vous. »

Philia les yeux en tentant d'ignorer le tourbillons émotionnel qui semblait émaner de ses guerriers. Seuls les novices demeuraient silencieux, leur yeux reflétant leur curiosité.

« Nous ne sommes pas un danger pour vous, repris le félin noir, au contraire ! Je me suis engager à utiliser mes pouvoirs uniquement pour le bien de mon clan, et aucunement pour des raisons personnelle. Shidé aussi. Et même si Taiji n'a pas réciter le serment, je suis sûr que c'est également son cas. »

Foudre renifla et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Jasmin qui approuva. Kaolu, assis bien droit, les yeux brillant, la tête haute, paraissait prêt à défier quiconque s'en prendrait à son ancien novice. Brume et Eucalyptus, restée dans leur coin, couvaient d'un regard inquiet Ria et Isao. Le ventre de la femelle rousse pâle s'était bien arrondi.

Tusk se dressa sur ses pattes et lança un feulement retentissant, qui ramena aussitôt le silence. Philia se félicita de l'avoir choisi en tant que lieutenant.

« Notre chef vous a rassemblé pour pouvoir vous parler, pas pour vous entendre gémir comme des chatons ! Alor soit vous la fermait, soit je m'arrangerais pour que ce soit le cas ! »

Son chef le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

« Il est fort probable que Lith soit encore en vie. » Elle espérait que Taiji pouvais l'entendre. « Si tel est le cas, tôt ou tard, il va nous falloir combattre.

-Mais comment ? Nous sommes trop peu nombreux !

-Je sais. »

Elle ne devait pas leur mentir.

« Que Luxa veille sur nous. »

Sans rien ajouter, elle tourna le dos à son clan et retourna dans son antre, ignorant les miaulements de stupéfaction et de désespoir.

« Notre chef nous as abandonné !

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous battre contre des Kuji !

-Nous sommes finis ! »

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Philia, malgré toute sa détresse. Elle se dirigea vers une épaisse roncière, et en écarta les tiges d'un coup de patte. Une lumière intense s'en échappa alors que la guerrière s'emparait de ce qui constituait le secret le mieux garder des Dieux.

Elle fit doucement rouler une perle écarlate au creux de sa patte. Une petite flamme se consumait sans fin à l'intérieur, à la fois effrayante et rassurante. Philia l'emmena dans sa tanière, et la dissimula sous un tas de mousse. Puis elle alla en chercher une deuxième, d'un bleu pure et scintillant. Il en manquait un éclat.

Un souffle tiède s'enroula autour de la jeune chatte, qui soupira. Durant les saisons à venir, elle aurait beaucoup à faire. Le destin se faisait sombre pour elle, pour son clan, pour tous ceux qui combattaient pour Luxa, ou pour Umbra.


End file.
